Mi vaquero
by Ali-Hale77
Summary: Se conocieron cuando ella empezaba la universidad. Ocho años de dierencia. La química entre ellos era palpable, pero la pasión no fue suficiente. Ahora ella debe trabajar en su rancho, para él. ¿Cuántas cosas pueden cambiar en 7 años? No las suficientes.
1. Prólogo

_Mi sueño desde la más tierna infancia había sido trabajar en un rancho en Australia, por eso, al cumplir los dieciocho, entré con excelentes notas en la universidad para estudiar Veterinaria._

_Allí, por azar, o quizá fuese el destino, conocí a una chica de mi misma edad que estudiaba diseño, ella era Australiana, y su abuelo tenía un rancho. Conocí también a su novio, un joven encantador, y a la melliza de este, una chica despampanante pero también sumamente caritativa. Estudiaban Psicología y Derecho, respectivamente._

_Pero también conocí a sus hermanos. El más cercano a ella en edad, era un año mayor que los mellizos, tres más que nosotras. Un chico enorme que estudiaba, todavía, magisterio. Curioso, sí, cualquiera habría apostado porque era luchador o guardaespaldas. Y luego estaba su hermano mayor… Ocho años mayor. Tal como estaba escrito que Alice yo fuésemos amigas, estaba escrito que yo me enamorase de Edward. Duro, sarcástico, sexy… Con un toco dulce reservado para limitadas ocasiones. Había estudiado Economía y empresariales, había estado en el ejercito… Vamos, un partidazo. Su cuerpo de escándalo y sus ojos verdes hacían suspirar a todo el campus femenino._

_La química fue instantánea. Empezamos a vernos, el tonteaba conmigo, nos besábamos en alguna ocasión… Ambos queríamos más, pero yo no estaba preparada para dar ese paso. Él era tan comprensivo conmigo…_

_Pero era todo mentira. Aún recuerdo sus palabras, diciéndome que había sido una perdida de tiempo, que era el entretenimiento más aburrido que había tenido en años, que mi inexperiencia me hacía ser una mojigata, que era una cría que jamás querría nada conmigo. Que me había utilizado._

_Me rompió el corazón, lo pisoteó para después incinerarlo. Semanas después, él, Emmet y Alice debían marcharse a Australia, ante un accidente que había sufrido su abuelo. Jasper y Rosalie no tardaron en imitarles, debido al amor que había surgido entre Rosalie Y Emmet, y Jasper y Alice._

_Seguí en contacto con ellos. Siempre. Acabé la carrera con honores y he sido una veterinaria de éxito y reconocida desde que acabé la carrera. He viajado por todo el mundo. Y ahora… Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Australia. En un rancho._

_¿Cómo podía resistirme?_


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí tengo mi nueva historia. Espero que os guste, es algo bastante diferente de lo que escribí anteriormente.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**PD: Sabéis que adoro los Reviews**

_Las palabras de Lauren resonaban en mi cabeza mientras me vestía para mi cita con Edward. "Eres estúpida, ¿realmente crees que alguien como Cullen se fijaría en una chica tan simple como tú? ¿Qué le puedes ofrecer? Se sabe de muy buena tinta que te ha estado engañando con Jessica desde hace semanas."_

_En aquel momento había fingido indiferencia ante las palabras de Lauren. Pero era cierto que había dado de lleno en mis inseguridades. Pese a ser una de las estudiantes más destacadas de Yale, no era especialmente guapa ni atractiva, Edward y yo ni siquiera habíamos tenido… No es que pensase una infidelidad por su parte, ¡ni siquiera salíamos! pero… ¿Por qué se debería haber fijado en mí?_

_Había desterrado esos pensamientos hasta hoy, una semana más tarde. Edward me había llamado, extremadamente serio, para quedar. A última hora. Muy extraño teniendo en cuenta su carácter perfeccionista y metódico._

_Me pasó a buscar, puntual como un reloj, como siempre. Su hermana Alice nos lanzó una sonrisita al pasar, compartíamos cuarto. Sin embargo no pude corresponderla, Edward llevaba unos días estando muy distante, y yo tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto._

_No llevábamos ni diez minutos en el coche cuando estalló la bomba_

—_¿Qué sucede, Edward?_

_Ni si quiera me miró._

—_Esto tiene que acabar, Bella. No podemos seguir saliendo.—Sentí un nudo en mi estómago.—No es como si fuésemos nada, nunca te he dado a entender eso, pero tampoco quiero que te formes falsas esperanzas. Se acabó._

_Sin poder evitarlo agaché la mirada y clavé la vista en mis manos, entrelazadas en mi regazo. Las palabras de Edward eran duras, y su tono helado lo dificultaba todo._

—_¿Por qué?_

_Finalmente me atreví a preguntar. Noté sus ojos puestos en mí, pero no alcé la mirada. Me fijé en que el coche se había detenido._

—_Eres una cría, sin experiencia, una mojigata, sin ninguna idea o noción para el sexo.—Contuve las lágrimas.—Y eso era lo único que me interesaba de ti. Has sido una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Ibas a ser una diversión… Pero has resultado ser francamente aburrida, con tus ideales y sueños sacados de cuentos de hadas poco reales. Lo siento, Isabella, eres demasiado poca cosa para mí._

_Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, y no pude evitar contener las convulsiones de mi cuerpo y mis sollozos involuntarios. Edward me partía el corazón… Y no solo eso, me humillaba en el proceso._

—_Me das lástima._

_No aguanté más, levanté el rostro y en un impulso le di un bofetón._

—_¡Te odio, Cullen!_

_Su cara de incredulidad, dio paso a una risa irónica. Creí ver en sus ojos dolor, pero no fue así, solo había burla._

—_No, me amas, pese a todo, y eso es lo más triste y penoso.—Sonrió de forma burlona.—Hace semanas que me acuesto con Jessica, pero tú estabas tan perdida en tu universo de amor y cuentos de hadas que no te has dado cuenta._

_Abrí la puerta del coche. Me daba igual estar lejos de mi casa, no quería estar un minuto más con él._

—_Puede que te amase, Edward, pero tú acabas de matar ese sentimiento, vive con ello en tu conciencia, monstruo. Ahora solo puedo sentir odio hacía ti. No solo me has roto el corazón, sino que te has burlado y me has humillado, conociendo mis inseguridades y miedos. Eres un ser ruin, Edward. Y puede que me hayas hecho daño, pero el verdadero daño te lo estas causando a ti mismo.—Me bajé del coche sin mirarlo.—Puede que puedas tener sexo con quien desees, pero nunca serás amado, nadie ama a un monstruo. Estarás rodeado de mujeres, pero vivirás siendo consciente de que estas solo, que solo están contigo por dinero o por deseo. Tú sí que me das lástima._

_Cerré la puerta del coche me empecé a alejar hacía la espesura de la noche._

—_¡Bella! ¡Vuelve aquí, no puedes irte sola, insensata! ¡Te llevaré a casa!_

_No me giré al contestar._

—_Prefiero los monstruos de la noche a tu compañía, Edward._

_Alice me vio llegar desconsolada a casa. Llamó a Rose, y ambas pasaron toda la noche conmigo. La semana siguiente, Jasper y Emmet fueron especialmente dulces conmigo… Edward y yo no volvimos ni a mirarnos._

_Dos semanas más tarde los Cullen volvían a Australia, al acabar el curso los Hale los imitaron. Yo seguí en Yale, sola… Siempre sola._

Unos leves zarandeos me despertaron de mi sueño. Abrí los párpados de forma pesada, para encontrarme con unos ojos oscuros como la noche

—Despierta, Bells, ya hemos llegado.—Miré a mi alrededor, desorientada. Mi acompañante se rió ante mi desasosiego.—El avión, Australia… ¿Recuerdas ya?

Me incorporé de un salto, olvidándome del cinturón, que me impulsó de nuevo hacía abajo. Mi acompañante rompió a reír.

—Disfrutas con esto, ¿eh?—Me salió un murmullo furioso entre dientes, mientras fulminaba a mi atractivo acompañante con la mirada.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Gruñí.

—Te odio, Jake.

—Me adoras.

Conseguimos desembarcar y llegar hasta el hotel.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella. Tengo veinticinco años, y soy una prestigiosa veterinaria. ¿Cómo he acabado en Australia? Acepté el empleo de mis sueños, desde niña quise trabajar en un rancho allí. ¿Mi acompañante? La persona más especial del mundo para mí.

—¿Por qué no han venido tus famosos amigos a recogernos?—Farfullo molesto mi acompañante.

No tuve en cuenta la brusquedad de su pregunta, mientras subíamos las maletas al que sería nuestro apartamento. Estábamos agotados, ambos, tras un vuelo eterno, y luego el desplazamiento en coche hasta un pueblo, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana, donde trabajaría él. La tensión del viaje era quien hablaba, no él.

—Jake… ¿Recuerdas que ellos no saben qué día llegábamos?

Él soltó un gruñido como respuesta.

—¿Cuándo debes ir al famoso rancho?

Suspiré. El ascensor se abrió y sacamos todas las maletas trasladándolas hasta el modesto apartamento. Cuando finalmente repartimos todo, nos desplomamos sobre el sillón, agotados. ¡Y solo eran las cinco de la tarde en Australia!

—En tres días. El miércoles conoceré a mi nuevo jefe, y supongo que hablaremos de los horarios, días libres y la vivienda… Porque según el contrato parece ser que existe la posibilidad de traslado al rancho.—Mi amigo asintió con los ojos cerrados.—No te duermas, debemos acostumbrarnos al horario de aquí.—Gruñó de nuevo.—Mañana iré de compras, necesito botas nuevas, las mías están ya desgastadas. Aprovecharé para comprarme un par de tejanos también.

—Estas echa toda una _Cowgirl._

Y aunque el tono era bromista, ambos sabíamos que era cierto. Vivía por y para los animales, y había trabajado para muchos ranchos en Estados Unidos. Yo no era una chica de ciudad. Aún así, mi fama como veterinaria, en pocos años desde que finalicé la carrera, había alcanzado un reconocimiento brutal a nivel mundial. Pese a mi juventud, era bastante solicitada.

—¿Cuándo empiezas tú?

Soltó un gemido antes de dejarse caer en mi regazo.

—¡Mañana!

Rompí a reír ante su mala suerte. Esa noche nos dormimos a las nueve, agotados.

Al día siguiente Jake se marchó temprano. Le habían dado un puesto en la comisaría de policía de ese pueblo. Había tomado la decisión de venirse conmigo y yo no podía estar más agradecida.

Me fui de compras a la ciudad y pasé todo el día fuera. Resistí la tentación de llamar a mis amigos. Los extrañaba cada día, pero decidí que les llamaría cuando estuviese bien asentada y hubiese tomado disposición de mi empleo.

Volví a casa bien entrada la noche.

El martes fue eterno. Con Jake en su nuevo trabajo y yo sin nada que hacer no me quedaba más que recorrer el pequeño pueblo… que era bien pequeño. Para mayor horror, mis nervios aumentaban según llegaba la noche.

Jake se ofreció a hacerme un masaje, lo que logró mi sueño entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, me levanté al amanecer. Totalmente despierta.

Me deshice con suavidad de los brazos de Jake. Me duché y me vestí, preparé el desayuno antes de que diesen las siete y Jake se despertase.

Me había vestido con unos tejanos que se abrazaban a mí de manera que acentuaban mi pequeña cintura, y una camisa de cuadros color marrón arena. Para rematar tenía mi gorro vaquero y mis botas, para mí aquello no era un disfraz, sino mi uniforme de trabajo.

Cuando Jake se despertó, yo ya salía por la puerta.

—¡Qué tengas suerte con tu misterioso jefe!

Le dediqué una sonrisa antes de salir.

Tuve que alquilar un coche, ya que el mío se había quedado en Forks, mi pueblo natal. Y eso supuso que entre la ida a la ciudad en autobús, el alquiler del coche, y la llegada al rancho no llegase al inicio de los terrenos hasta bien entradas las diez.

Los terrenos eran impresionantes. Había muchísimas vacas, pero por lo que sabía, también se dedicaban a la cría de toros, y la parte más importante, a la de caballos. Aparte de que tenían un pequeño corral y unos cuantos perros. Veía pasar a algunos jinetes controlando el ganado. Estaba maravillada por la hermosura del paisaje Australiano. Podía ser sumamente desértico, sin embargo… Allí no daba esa impresión.

Finalmente llegué a la casa… Un casoplón. Aparqué bastante lejos, ya que no era partidaria de que los ruidos automovilísticos e industriales afectasen a los animales. Realicé el resto del trayecto andando.

Era la casa de ensueño. Enorme, los establos estaban a diez minutos andando, y a poco menos de quince había una pequeña cabaña. "Pequeña" si la comparábamos con la majestuosa casa.

Los trabajadores me miraban con curiosidad, no debían estar acostumbrados a la seguridad de una mujer en ese terreno. Uno de ellos se me acercó.

—Hola, encanto, soy Mike.—Me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Era rubio, de ojos azules y cuerpo atlético.—¿Te has perdido?

—¿Trabajas aquí?—Respondí, sin sentirme nada impresionada. Él asintió, sin perder la sonrisa.—Entonces, quiero que me lleves con tu jefe.

—¿Con el señor Cu…?

Pero un grito me impidió oír el nombre de mi misterioso jefe.

—¡BELLA!

Me giré para ver a mi amada amiga Alice en la entrada del rancho, corriendo hacía mí.

Había cambiado desde nuestros tiempos en la universidad. Solía llevar el pelo largo y liso hasta la cintura y vestir de forma bastante sensual. Una alocada estudiante de diseño. Desde hacía años llevaba el pelo corto, y ahora vestí ropas holgadas típicas en pre-mama.

La sentí colgarse de mi cuello y respondí a su abrazo con mucha efusividad. Hablábamos con mucha frecuencia pese a la distancia. Nos habíamos visto un año atrás en su boda con otro de mis mejores amigos, Jazz. Lamentablemente no había podido quedarme a la ceremonia por un trabajo en la otra punta del país, pero había podido asistir al ensayo nupcial y desearles todos mis buenos deseos. Al no poder participar en su boda, Alice había decidido que yo sería la madrina de su futuro hijo. Jasper enseguida había estado de acuerdo y yo me había sentido profundamente emocionada.

—¡Oh, Bella! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas ya aquí?—Me regañó con su sonrisa dulce de siempre.

—Alice, no te alteres, no queremos hacer ningún daño a mi ahijada, ¿no?—Acaricié su hinchado vientre por el octavo mes de embarazo.—Madre mía, que guapa estás. El embarazo te sienta estupendamente.

Se sonrojo y me agradeció el cumplido con un abrazo.

—¡Hoy vienes a cenar a casa con Jasper y conmigo! Es más… invitaremos también a Emmet y Rose, estarán encantados de verte.—No me dejó negarme.—Por cierto… ¿qué haces aquí?

Carraspeé.

—Este es el rancho donde voy a trabajar.

—¿Ah, sí?

Sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa, pero no me terminó de convencer. ¿Por qué me daba la impresión de qué me había perdido algo?

—Y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Soltó una carcajada.

—Digamos que soy amiga del dueño…—Su sonrisa me dio un mal presentimiento.—Bueno, no te entretengo, toma mi dirección. ¡Esta noche a las ocho en punto!

Volvió a darme un abrazo antes de alejarse hacía su ostentoso Porche amarillo, aparcado cerca de los establos. Fruncí el ceño. Eso no me gustaba nada.

—¿Conoces a la señorita Alice?

Me giré hacía el olvidado peón, que me miraba asombrado.

—¡Por supuesto! Fuimos juntas a la universidad, sé que ahora en una diseñadora conocida… También conozco a su marido, Jasper. Un gran psicólogo.

El hombre me miró con algo más de respeto y un brillo cazador apareció en sus ojos. Capte sus intenciones de subírseme a la chepa por interés antes siquiera de que él mismo se diese cuenta de ello.

—No te molestes en acompañarme, Mike. Iré a la casa y preguntaré yo misma por tu jefe, muchas gracias.

Me alejé antes de que él pudiese decir nada. Al entrar, me encontré con una dulce mujer, de mediana edad y rasgos mediterráneos. Su sonrisa era dulce, y me miró con amabilidad.

—¿Qué deseas, joven?

—Bella.—Me presenté con una sonrisa.—Busco a su jefe, señora, soy la nueva veterinaria…

—¡Oh, sí! El señor la está esperando.—Me sonrió dulcemente.—Puedes llamarme Carmen, querida.

—¿Eres española?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Muy observadora, muchacha.

Me dedicó un guiño y me invitó a que la siguiese.

Al pasear por la casa está me resulto extrañamente familiar, era como un antiguo recuerdo en mi mente que luchaba por despertar. La voz de Carmen me sacó de mi ensoñación. Nos habíamos detenido ante la puerta de un despacho.

—Pasé, el señor la espera.

Y antes de que pudiese preguntar nada más desapareció.

Respire hondo y serené mis nervios antes de abrir la puerta. Todo ello fue inútil al ver al hombre que se apoyaba de forma despreocupada sobre la mesa del despacho.

Todo encajó.

Rosalie, tres meses antes, en Nueva York, casualmente a la vez que me iba a encontrar con el abogado del rancho para el que iba a trabajar para ultimar detalles. Rose siempre había sido la mejor, él siempre la utilizaba para cerrar tratos. ¿Cómo había podido creerme que era una casualidad? Emmet llevaba días lanzándome pullas cuando hablábamos por teléfono. La voz culpable de Jasper cuando hablábamos. Alice… O, Alice, sin duda era la mejor actriz. Casi se había creido su sorpresa al verla, casi Pero sin duda no estaba nada sorprendida. Todos ellos lo sabían. Probablemente todos ellos hubiesen planeado escondérselo a sabiendas de que no aceptaría el trabajo de saber la verdad.

Tuve que reconocer que habían hecho un magnifico trabajo. Ya era tarde, había firmado un contrato por dos años enteros. No podía retractarme. Finalmente adopté una expresión fría, serena. La había aprendido gracias a él.

—Buenos días, Edward.

Mi voz sonó calmada, casi indiferente.

—Buenos días, Isabella.

Allí, ante mí... Más sexi que nunca con su atuendo cowboy, con sus vaqueros desgastados y su camisa verde, a juego con sus ojos. Con sus botas con espuelas, su cabello cobrizo desordenado, como siempre, y con esa sensual mirada tan arrogante y orgullosa, y sobretodo, tan típica en él… Estaba Edward Cullen. Mi nuevo jefe. El hombre que me había roto por primera y última vez el corazón. El hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo.

Y tras siete años, cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas, la pasión volvió a latir en el ambiente.

—Y bien… ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Le miré fijamente.

—Sí… Como nueva veterinaria, te exijo que el aparcamiento de los coches esté por lo menos a quinientos metros de los establos.

Noté su sorpresa. Puede que la pasión y la química siguiesen intactas… Pero las personas cambian mucho en siete años. El dolor las cambia.

Y Edward me había hecho mucho daño, y ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de arreglarlo.

Demasiado tarde.

Siete años tarde.


	3. Capítulo 2

Mantuve mi rosto inexpresivo ante su escrutinio. No dejaría que Edward volviese a influenciarme. Nunca más. Su presencia ya no me perturbaba, ya no me provocaba mil sensaciones con solo una mirada… O al menos eso es lo que él creería.

—Has cambiado tanto y tan poco en estos años, Bella…

—Isabella para usted, Edward. ¿O prefiere Señor Cullen?—Mantuve mi rostro frío.—Estoy aquí para hablar de trabajo, nada más.

Recompuso el rosto de la sorpresa antes de carraspear.

—Señor Cullen es perfecto.—Replicó en tono mordaz.—Muy bien _Isabella, _trabajarás todos los días menos Domingos y un día entre semana a elegir. Supongo que conocerás los horarios de un rancho, ¿no?

Me mordí la lengua antes de replicar, debía recordar que era mi jefe.

—A la perfección, Señor Cullen, he trabajado en bastantes.

Asintió.

—Tu reputación te precede…He de advertirte: Soy muy exigente.

Casi se me escapó una amarga carcajada.

—Lo sé, Señor Cullen. Lo sé, perfectamente.

Hubo un momento de tensión, él había captado la doble intención de mis palabras. El silencio parecía eterno, unos ruidos provenientes de fuera rompieron la tensión. Ambos nos giramos hacía la puerta al oír los ruidos.

—No puedes pasar, el Señor Cullen está reunido.

Oí un gruñido inconfundible.

—¡Demonios, ya sé que está reunido, por eso precisamente voy a entrar!

Abrió la puerta de un portazo y no pude contener una carcajada al ver a mi amigo gigante en la puerta, buscándome ávidamente con la mirada.

—¡Emmet, gran oso!

Enseguida me localizó, y en dos zancadas estuvo junto a mí para fundirme en un gran abrazo de oso, hasta dejarme casi sin aliento.

—¡Bella! ¡Belly-Bells!—Empezó a darme vueltas entre carcajadas. A mí se me saltaban las lágrimas de la risa.—Me moría de envida por Rose, ¡yo también quería verte! Pero Rose dijo que se descubriría el pastel si iba yo también, y Alice… ¡Me llamó según subió al Porche para restregármelo!

—Sois todos unos traidores… ¡Pero os echaba tanto de menos!

Finalmente me bajó.

—Jazz se va a morir de envidia…—Cambió de tema.

—¡Emmet!

Me sacó la lengua y me dedicó un guiño. Luego reparó en su hermano mayor y le dedicó un gesto con la cabeza.

—Edburrido…—Contuve una carcajada ante el mote.—Entonces… ¿Vivirás en la cabaña del rancho?

Edward carraspeó llamando mi atención.

—Eso iba a proponerle a Isabella antes de tu intervención, Emmet. Estamos hablando de negocios. La vida privada de la puerta hacia fuera.

Emmet soltó una carcajada.

—¿Isabella?

—Lo siento, Señor Cullen, no volverá a suceder…

Oí a Emmet farfullar algo entre risas. Edward le fulminó con la mirada.

—Isabella, deberías irte a vivir a la cabaña, son veinte minutos desde el pueblo y deberías estar aquí al amanecer. Esa casa está inutilizada.

Era una sugerencia, pero como siempre que hablaba Edward sonó como una orden. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Cullen, si debo trabajar mañana trasladaré mis cosas hoy.

—Estupendo.

Emmet me rodeó con sus brazos.

—¡Yo te ayudaré con la mudanza Belly-Bells! No queremos que llegues tarde a la cena de Alice… Es más, déjame invitarte a comer.

Le dediqué una sonrisa antes de volverme hacía Edward.

—Mañana nos reuniremos a primera hora, te explicaré tus funciones y estaré encantado de oír tus sugerencias. Doctora Isabella, ha sido un placer.

Estuve a punto de bufar.

—Igualmente , Señor Cullen.

Me tendió la mano, por un instante lo miré con desconfianza. Por un instante la mirada de Edward pareció dolida. Un instante. Dudó, iba a retirar la mano cuando inalmente se la estreché.

El contacto creó un millón de corrientes eléctricas, sin poder evitarlo aparté la mirada y la mano, como si su contacto quemase.

Emmet y yo abandonamos la sala, para mis sorpresa su mirada era seria, al cerrar la puerta me miro fijamente.

—No le has perdonado…

Le dediqué una sonrisa.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Emm.

Me gruñó, mientras me sostenía por los hombros.

—Venga, Bella, el rencor es malo…—Miré al suelo.—Eráis unos críos, Bells, no puedes odiarle eternamente.

Carraspeé.

—Emmet, no le odio, no se merece mi odio. Simplemente no tolero su presencia, y eso es algo que él se ganó a pulso. Yo era una cría, eso él lo dejó bien claro, pero… Él era un adulto, que destruyó mi autoestima, sabes cuánto me afecto aquello.

Emmet me acarició la cara con cariño.

—Bueno, eso te ha hecho ser una persona maravillosa, quieras que no.

Compartimos un abrazo.

—¿Vas a ayudarme con la mudanza o me estás dando largas?

Rompió a reír, y caminamos hacía fuera de la casa donde había un Jeep aparcado.

—Mierda, Emmet, ¿Qué obsesión tenéis en esta familia por aparcar cerca de la zona de animales?

Emmet me miró exasperado.

—Demonios, Bella, para no hablar con mi hermano sois endemoniadamente parecidos.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—Sí… Y tu vocabulario es tan amplio como tu Jeep, ¿eh?

Me fulminó con la mirada antes de abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a subir. No volvimos a mencionar a su hermano. Sin embargo estuvimos poniéndonos al día respecto a todo. Me contó que él y Rose tenían intención de casarse, y que cuando se enteraron de que iba venir habían decidido esperar para que yo fuese la madrina. No pude evitar mirarle emocionada.

—¿Enserio?—Emmet asintió con una gran sonrisa.—Sois los mejores amigos que podría tener…

Soltó una carcajada y le quitó importancia con un gesto. Me ayudó a descargar las cajas. Apenas habíamos tardado un par de horas en recogerlas, ya que lo había dejado todo prácticamente empaquetado.

Cuando entramos en la cabaña, contuve una exclamación ahogada. Era preciosa. Estaba decorada de una forma muy intima y con bastante gusto.

—¡Es preciosa!

Emmet entró detrás de mí con las cajas. Farfullando maldiciones. Dejó los libros en el salón, junto a una amplia biblioteca bastante repleta. Observé algunos títulos. Eran bastante buenos, y la colección de discos… Me era sumamente familiar.

—Emmet, esta cabaña…¿Quién vivía aquí?—Emmet acaba de dejar la ropa en la habitación principal.

—Pues la verdad…

Localicé un CD. Era Debussy, Claro de Luna.

—¡Déjalo!—Le dediqué una sonrisa.—La verdad es que me es igual.

Gracias a Dios era Emmet y no Alice, ella habría lanzado una serie de indirectas, Emmet se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Oye, ¿quieres que Rose y yo te pasemos a buscar?

Dudé. Pensaba en ir con Jake, pero… No sabía si encajaría bien entre mis amigos, y no quería que se sintiese incómodo.

—Estaba pensando… En ir con alguien.—Los ojos de Emmet se abrieron sorprendidos y dibujó una pícara sonrisa.—Ay, nuestra Bellita está hecha una romper corazones, ¿eh?

Me sonrojé furiosamente, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No es lo que tú…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones.—Me guiñó un ojo.—Bueno, espero que te haya agradado la comida, nos vemos en la cena… ¡Estoy deseando conocer a tu novio!

Soltó una carcajada y abandonó la cabaña antes de que pudiese replicar nada. Solté un par de gritos antes de desplomarme en uno de los sofás, frente a la chimenea.

Cogí el móvil y marqué a Jake.

—Hola, campanita.

—Hola, lobito.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Edward es mi nuevo jefe y hoy tengo que cenar con mis amigos de la uni, que seguramente pensaran que eres mi novio por culpa de Emmet.

Jake soltó un silbido, impresionado.

—Cariño, ¿qué tal si me cuentas todo desde el principio?

Le relaté todo mi día desde el principio. Jake me escuchó atentamente. Casi podía notar su angustia pese a que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

—Y bueno… Ha sido un día duro. Estoy deseando verles, pero… No sé si esto va a salir bien.

Hubo un silencio en la línea.

—Vale, cariño, ponte guapa, en una hora voy a buscarte. Iremos a esa cena, y contarás con mi apoyo si es necesario.

Contuve un sollozo.

—¡Oh, Jake! ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Venirte a vivir aquí conmigo y darme apoyo cada vez que aparezcan los fantasmas de mi pasado?

Oí su risa al otro lado de la line, tan reconfortante…

—Lo haría si fuese necesario, pero eres fuerte, podrás con ello.

—Muy bien. Muchas gracias, Jake, por todo… ¿En una hora?

—Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. ¡Ponte más sexy de lo que eres!

Solté una carcajada antes de colgar, y me volví a desplomar sobre el sofá. Dudé unos instantes antes de ir al aseo y llenar la bañera para un buen baño. Mientras esta se llenaba busqué entre la ropa algo que ponerme para la cena. Conociendo Alice, debería ir algo arreglada, pero sin duda informal si iba a ser en su casa…

Opté por unos pantalones pitillo negro con una camisa azul marino de cuello en V, con unos zapatos de tacón bajo también azules.

La siguiente media hora la invertí en un relajante baño de sales y geles aromáticos. De fresa. Mis favoritas.

Pero al cerrar los ojos, la discusión con Edward siete años atrás acudía a mi mente, como una película. Una y otra vez.

Finalmente abandoné la bañera.

No tardé mucho en vestirme y desistí de maquillarme. Simplemente me senté en el sillón a esperar, pero no corrí el riesgo de dejar volar a mi mente y me hice con mi antiguo ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio, ya desgastado por los años.

Me perdí entre las paginas suspirando de amor por Darcy, alguna vez había soñado con Edward podía ser mi Darcy… Hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Por un instante me permití el lujo de recordar todo aquello que había encerrado en un rincón de mi mente años atrás y que hoy con su presencia había sido liberado. Sus esos, su caricias, sus palabras de amor… Sus crueles palabras.

En un acto involuntario llevé la mano hacía mi cuello, buscando inútilmente el colgante. Hacía siete años que lo había guardado en lo más profundo de mi joyero, y no tenía ninguna intención de sacarlo. Aquel regalo, aquellos besos, habían sido todo mentiras.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al abrir, Jake estaba allí, con unos vaqueros y una camisa de color blanco. Llevaba su pelo corto peinado de forma cuidadosa para dar un look rebelde. Sin duda, Jake lo era.

—Wao… Soy un novio feliz. Estás preciosa, Bella.

Solté una carcajada.

—Tú eres sexy, Jake, y lo sabes.

Agitó la cabeza y me dedicó un guiño exagerado.

—¡Oh, yeah, baby!

Ahora ambos compartimos la carcajada. Me tendió el brazo y me guió hacía su coche. Era un bonito Audi. No era tan ostentoso como el de Emmet o Alice, pero a mí me encantaba.

Durante todo el camino de ida, Jake estuvo poniendo diferentes canciones que sabía que a mí me encantaban, de forma de que al llegar a la casa de Alice, un chalet a veinte minutos del rancho de su hermano, yo estaba totalmente relajada.

—Quizá deberíamos haber traiido algo…—Murmuré incomoda al llegar a la puerta.

Jake me dedicó una sonrisa lobuna antes de sacar una carísima botella de vino del maletero.

—¡Tachán!

Casi me lanzo a su cuello.

—Eres el novio perfecto.—Bromeé.

Se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, Jake y yo aún nos reíamos. Iba muy guapa, con un vaporoso vestido y una cinta en el pelo, en tonos verde suave.

—¡Oh, Bella!—Le tendí el vino.—Muchas gracias, cariño, pero no era necesario…—De pronto reparo en la presencia de Jake.—Oh, y él es…

—¡Novio de Bella!—Emmet apareció y me estrechó en sus brazos, dejándome sin aíre de nuevo.—Te he echado tanto de menos…—Le saqué la lengua. Y él se giró hacía Jake.—Hola, novio de Bella, soy Emmet, el tipo que te partirá las piernas si la haces daño.

—¡EMMET!

Sin embargo Jake se echó a reír.

—¿Es Bella?—Oí una voz masculina desde dentro de la casa.—Apartaos, acaparadores, vosotros ya la habéis visto.

En la entrada apareció Jasper, con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Iba tan elegante como Jake y Emmet, y seguía tan guapo como hacía un año.

—¡Estás guapísimo! ¿Pero qué demonios tiene la paternidad que ambos estáis radiantes?

Nos fundimos en un abrazo. Emmet era como un hermano para mí, pero Jasper había sido mi mejor amigo desde que nos conocimos.

—¡Dios mío! Tú sí que estás preciosa, nena. Ni te imaginas cuánto te hemos echado de menos, Bells.

Nos separamos, pero sin perder el contacto.

—Menos de lo que yo a vosotros.

Hice las presentaciones pertinentes entre Jake y mis amigos allí presentes, cuando conseguimos entrar, una nueva persona se abalanzó a mis brazos.

—¡Bella!—Rose iba guapísima con su rojo vestido de coctel. Me dedicó un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa deslumbrante.—Por fin estás donde perteneces, con nosotros… Por cierto, ya me he enterado de que mi prometido ha sido un bocazas y nos ha arruinado la sorpresa de que quiero que seas mi Dama de honor en la boda.

Conseguí separarme entre carcajadas.

—¡Pues no voy a tener pocas obligaciones! Cuidar de una bebé, organizar una boda… Y trabajar en el rancho Cullen.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Mis amigos, repentinamente, encontraron muy interesante el suelo, o el techo en su defecto.

—Nosotros…—Empezó Rosalie.-¿Te he dicho lo muchísimo que te quiero?

—¿Lo guapísima que estás?—Saltó Jasper.

—¿Lo divertida que eres?—Emmet sonrió de forma angelical.

Finalmente encare a Alice. Casi podía notar latir su corazón. Me miró con terror.

—¿Eres mi mejor amiga?

Cuando iba a replicarles a todos, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Iba a preguntar, pero Jasper intervino.

—¡Bella, Jake, acompañadme a la cocina para que veáis la cena!

Noté la incomodidad de mis amigos, y comprendí el motivo según se abrió la puerta.

—¡Edward!—Saludó Alice.—Has venido con Tanya… Que sorpresa. Pasad, por favor.

Lamentablemente, Jasper no había conseguido arrastrarnos a la cocina a tiempo. Hubo un momento de silencio en el salón.

Edward estaba guapísimo, con sus pantalones oscuros y su camisa negra. A su lado una mujer deslumbrante, con el pelo rubio rojizo y unos increíbles ojos azules. Tenía físico de modelo y unas piernas kilométricas. Y para demostrar que era la pareja de Edward… Me miraba como si fuese una auténtica mierda.

—¿Y tú eres…?—Su voz sonó ría y despectiva. Contuve mis ganas de hacerle una réplica mordaz.

—Isabella Swan.—Le tendí la mano, y ella me la estrechó haciendo una mueca.—Encantada, tú debes de ser Tanya, ¿no?

Ella asintió, antes de girarse y empezar una conversación con Rosalie. Noté que a mi amiga le brillaban los ojos con furia contenida, pero bastó un gesto de su prometido para que los animos descendiesen.

Edward y yo nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber muy bien como proceder.

—Señor Cullen.

—Doctora Isabella.

Gracias a Dios, Alice apareció de la nada.

—Dejaos de formalismos laborales, no estamos trabajando… Aquí sois Edward y Bella.—Sonrió, pero mi rosto y el de Edward parecían cincelados en piedra.—Bueno… Supongo que no te habrán presentado ya al novio de Bella, ¿no?

Jake apareció al lado mío como por arte de magia y me rodeó con su brazo en una actitud protectora.

—Encantado, Edward.

Estrecharon la mano, y casi pude captar un destello de ira en los ojos de Edward.

—Igualmente…

—Jacob.—Se presentó mi acompañante.

Edward asintió, pero su mirada era hostil. Jake tampoco se quedaba muy atrás…

—Alice… ¿te ayudo en la cocina?—Mi amiga capto el mensaje, y nos retiramos ambas unos minutos a la cocina.—Alice, cariño… ¿en qué coño estabas pensando?

Mi amiga suspiró resignada.

—¿Por lo del rancho? Eres la mejor veterinaria que puede haber, este era tu sueño… y nosotros te echábamos de menos.—Fui a replicar.—Sí, no ha sido la mejor manera, pero nunca habrías aceptado si supieses que tendrías que trabajar para Edward. —No pude replicar a eso, tenía razón, jamás habría aceptado.—Y respecto a la cena… Supongo que una parte de mí aún tiene esperanzas de que voláis a llevaros bien. Esperanzas inútiles parece ser.

Su tristeza me llegó al alma. No debía ser fácil que tu hermano y tu mejor amiga se tuviesen declarada la guerra fría. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Y bueno… ¿qué hay de cenar?

La oí reírse.

—De primero: Tensión incómoda. Para beber: Comentarios sarcásticos. Y de segundo tenemos: Discusiones y puede que algún grito.

Suspiré resignada.

—¿Y de postre?

Me miró con una amarga diversión.

—Si llegamos al postre… Probablemente haya ya bastantes cadáveres sobre la mesa.

Lo peor de todo, es que llevaba razón.


	4. Capítulo 3

Alice no falló demasiado en sus predicciones. La cena fue, ante todo, incómoda. Durante los primeros minutos la conversación fue monopolizada por Emmet y Alice. Jasper era demasiado empático y captaba con facilidad el ambiente, y Rosalie no paraba de mirar de forma odiosa a Tanya, que intervenía eventualmente para lanzar alguna pulla.

Jake estaba incómodo, lo notaba tenso a mi lado. No era raro, ya que la mayoría de los miembros de la mesa lo miraban con curiosidad, a excepción de Tanya y Edward que lo hacían con desprecio. Le sonreí, tratando de infundirle ánimos. Me devolvió un guiño, y un suave apretón en la mano. Me sentí más segura para intervenir en la conversación.

—…Y por eso mismo, hermanito, me niego a que mi hijo se acerque a un caballo hasta al menos tener diez años.

Era la réplica de Alice a un comentario de Emmet, que fue seguida tras un silencio incómodo.

—Eso me recuerda…—Noté todas las miradas de la mesa puestas en mí.—Aquella vez en la universidad…—Al evocar la imagen contuve una carcajada.—Rose, eras una autentica hippie…—Me giré hacía Jake.—Imagínate; Una estudiante de derecho en su penúltimo año, y dos estudiantes, de veterinaria y diseño, respectivamente, encadenadas con unos carteles delante de una empresa que utilizaba animales para experimentar sus cosméticos.—Rompí a reír. Y enseguida otras dos risas me acompañaron.

Rose estaba algo sonrojada ante el recuerdo.

—¡Salimos en los periódicos!—Fingió estar avergonzada.

—¿Y qué? ¡Fuimos las heroínas de la uni!—Volvimos a reír.

Jake nos miró con verdadero interés.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Pues, conseguí convencer a mi hermana y a Ali de hacer una denuncia formal.—Intervino Jasper.—Pero Bella…

Se oyó la estruendosa carcajada de Emmet, mientras que mi cara se ponía roja como un tomate.

—¡Tuvimos que llevárnosla a rastras, mientras nos gritaba maldiciones que no oirías ni de un camionero!—Volvió a reírse, y gran parte de la mesa le acompañó.—Me arañó la cara y a Edward le encajó un buen puñetazo.

Esta vez Jake también río.

—¡Os lo merecíais! Pobres animalitos… Luego Rose llevo el caso a los tribunales por unos amigos suyos y les cayó una multa tremenda.

Jasper carraspeó fingiendo ocultar un: Yo tenía razón. Y todos volvimos a reír.

—¡Cosas peores hiciste tú!—Repliqué, y repentinamente un recuerdo vino a mi memoria. Miré a Rose, que parecía tener el mismo pensamiento.—O no te acuerdas… ¿De la escena en el centro comercial?

Alice y Jasper se sonrojaron, y enseguida Jake pidió la historia.

—Alice nos ofreció a Bella y a mí ir de compras, nos negamos, yo había quedado con Emmet y Bella odiaba las compras…

—¡Todavía las odio!—Musité, ganándome una falsa mirada hostil de Alice.

—Entonces, Alice se fue de compras… Bella y yo nos sentimos culpables y decidimos ir al centro comercial. Nos llevamos una grata sorpresa cuando al llegar me llamaron al móvil desde la sala de seguridad del centro comercial. ¡Habían detenido a mi hermano y Alice!

Rose no pudo seguir contando la historia de la risa y yo estallé en carcajadas al evocar la escena de ambos, en la salita, totalmente despeinados y mal vestidos.

—¡Les habían pillado montándoselo en unos probadores!

Un par de anécdotas más, lograron aligerar el ambiente durante el primer plato. Y una pequeña leyenda Quileute de Jake consiguió captar la mayoría de la atención durante el segundo, eso sí… Al llegar a los postres, Tanya había acumulado un gran número de papeletas para ser el cadáver sobre la mesa.

Sus comentarios altivos hacía Jake y hacía mí, llevaban mi paciencia a extremos jamás inexplorados. Y aunque Alice y Jasper se apresuraban a tapar o ignorar cualquier comentario, y Rose y Emm echaban chispas, Edward no intervino en ningún momento. Es más, apenas y dijo tres frases en toda la cena.

El problema fue, que a partir de determinado momento empecé a cogerle gusto al vino… Y nunca había tolerado bien el alcohol. No estaba borracha, pero empecé a estar más desinhibida. Gracias a Dios, no lo suficiente para irme de la lengua.

Finalmente llegó el momento de marchar, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que Jake me había traído… Pero su recorrido sería de casi cuarenta minutos si debía llevarme a casa.

Aprovechando la tertulia en el salón me acerqué a él.

—Jake, deberías irte a casa.—Fue a replicar pero le detuve con un dedo en sus labios. El fingió que me lo mordía. Nos reímos.—Enserio, es tarde, y mañana madrugas, si me llevas tardarás una hora en llegar, si no nos entretenemos… Anda, ve.

Me abrazó con un puchero.

—¿Y quién te va a llevar a ti?

Le guiñé un ojo.

—Ya lo he apañado con Rose y Emmet, no te preocupes.

Finalmente, Jake se despidió de todos, y se marchó. Noté fija en mí la mirada de Edward.

—¿No te había traído él?—Preguntó Emmet.—¿No pensarás ir andando?

Le miré mal, antes de girarme hacía Alice.

—Le he dicho que se fuese, si me lleva son cuarenta minutos mínimo a su casa, eso si no nos entretenemos hablando y esas cosas…—Emmet me lanzó una mirada pícara exagerada, ganándose un codazo de Rose.—Mañana madruga y quiero que descanse.

Alice soltó un suspiro, con ojos soñadores.

—Que tierno…—Murmuró Tanya con sarcasmo.

La ignoré.

—¿Me puedes dejar uno de tus coches, Ali? Prometo que lo trataré bien…—Vi la duda en sus ojos.—Mañana te lo traigo, te lo prometo.

—No sé, Bella, has bebido algo, y a ti no te sienta bien el alcohol.—Fulminé a mi mejor amigo con la mirada.—Si quieres te llevo yo.

—O nosotros.—Intervino Rose.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se os ocurre, chicos? Es tarde, y es un follón. A Emmet y a ti os pilla en dirección contraria por lo que me ha contado Emmet de vuestra casa.—Me giré hacía Jasper.—Y tú ya estás tranquilamente en la tuya y no te voy a hacer dar mil vueltas.

Gemí.

—Bueno, pues iré andan…

—Yo te llevo.—Me cortó una voz autoritaria, de tacto de terciopelo. Sacudí la cabeza ante esas ideas.

Fui a replicar, pero su acompañante fue más rápida y haciendo un patético puchero y rodeándole con sus brazos, lloriqueo.

—Pero, Eddie… Yo pensé que esta noche íbamos a divertirnos.

Contuve una arcada, mientras que Alice ponía los ojos en blanco, Emmet contenía la risa y, Rose y Jazz, desviaban la vista y compartían una mirada significativa. Deseé que Jake estuviese aquí para tener con quien bromear.

—No me llames Eddie… No lo soporto.—Se deshizo de sus brazos.—Tú te has traído tu coche y ella no, además de que es mi empleada, por lo tanto mi responsabilidad.

—Enserio, no es necesario.

Me miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos. Me sentí ligeramente intimidada.

—Insisto.

—Pero…

Edward no aceptó un no por respuesta. Y antes de darme cuenta, Tanya se había ido y yo iba encaminada hacía el coche de Edward tras despedirme del resto; hacía el volvo.

Me abrió la puerta y esperó a que me subiese para cerrarla, siempre sería un caballero, y cuando él entró y ambos estuvimos a solas en el coche la tensión de la cena aumento hasta límites insospechados. Normal, teniendo a sus dos máximos causantes encerrados juntos en un espacio mínimo.

Y pesé a todo no caí en lo morboso de la situación hasta que no hubo un rato de tenso silencio: la última vez que ambos habíamos estado juntos antes del desastre había sido siete años atrás en este mismo coche. Qué irónico, ¿no?

—Así que… Jacob y tú, ¿no?—Su voz me sobresaltó, y dirigí mi mirada hacía su perfil. Su vista seguía clavada en la carretera.—¿Hace mucho que salís?

Tuve la tentación de decirle que no era de su incumbencia, cuando comprendí que su intención era evitar cualquier tema relacionado con el pasado para que la tensión no explotase. Así que me preparé para mantener una breve e insustancial conversación durante lo que quedase de camino. Gracias a Dios, Edward siempre había conducido rápido.

—Jake es el chico más especial que he conocido nunca.—Admití, sin mentir.—Siempre ha estado a mi lado, solo que ahora es más evidente y oficial para todo el mundo.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Supongo que hubo varios hombres antes de Jacob, ¿No?

No se me pasó por alto el constante Jacob y nunca Jake. Tampoco quise mentir a esa afirmación.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No he llevado una vida monjil.

—Yo tampoco.

Sin darme cuenta se me escapó una amarga carcajada. Él me miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero yo clavé mi vista al frente.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?—Hubo otro silencio.—Así que… Te van las rubias, ¿eh?

Utilicé un tono bromista y relajado, pero supe que la había cagado, porque enseguida se tensó.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Empezaba a ponerse a la defensiva. Aunque no me sorprendió, ¿cuándo habíamos tenido Edward y yo una conversación insustancial?

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

—Jessica, Tanya…—Sonreí con frialdad.—Ambas son rubias.

—¿Tanto te importa?—Replicó en un tono excesivamente brusco.

Traté de fingir normalidad.

—La verdad es que me da exactamente igual, solo trataba de crear conversación…

Debí ser convincente, ya que sus manos se apretaron con fuerza contra el volante.

—Bella…

—Isabella.—Corregí automáticamente.—Isabella para ti.

Esta vez fue su risa la que resonó amarga.

—¿Tanto me desprecias?—Detuvo el coche para volverse y mirarme fijamente. Yo desvié la vista hacía la ventana.—Hasta al peor de tus enemigos le dejas llamarte Bella, y a mí no.

No me giré, hablé con la frente pegada al cristal y los ojos cerrados, aprovechando que él no podía verme.

—Tú no eres mi enemigo… Tú no eres nadie. Eres mi jefe. Tu recuerdo fue borrado hace tiempo, para mí eres el Señor Cullen. Edward murió esa misma noche.

Noté la ira que desprendía cada poro de su tersa piel. Esperaba uno de sus cometarios sarcásticos, esa acostumbrada insolencia y brusquedad, tan propia de él. Pero arrancó y no hubo más conversación en lo restante de camino.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la cabaña se bajó para abrirme el coche y me acompañó hasta la entrada. Nos despedimos en silencio con un gesto de cabeza.

Al tirarme sobre la cama tuve que contener las lágrimas. Lágrimas por el ser cruel y horrendo en el que me había convertido

Durante la reunión del día siguiente, Edward tuvo la sensatez de tener presentes a varios de sus trabajadores.

—La Doctora Isabella.—Anunció en un punto de la reunión.—Tendrá capacidad de ordenes tales como si de vuestro capataz se tratase. Lleva años dedicándose a la cría de toros pura sangre y es especialista en caballos y su doma.—No me miró al referirse a mí.—Doctora, su trabajo no siempre va a ser muy lioso, así que parte de sus deberes es actuar y dirigir a los trabajadores en las tareas. Tiene buenas referencias. ¿Es molestia?

—En absoluto, Señor Cullen.—Repliqué, mirando al suelo.—Hoy me gustaría revisar a las reses y a los toros pura sangre, que según tengo entendido están en temporada de venta. Si consigo finalizar pronto empezaré por los caballos, aunque lo dudo ya que quiero añadir unos cuantos cambios y comprobar algunas cosas… ¿A quien debo darle los informes para que se los transcriba?

Él seguía sin mirarme.

—Hace poco se despidió mi ayudante, hasta que encuentre sustituta déjelos sobre mi escritorio y yo me ocuparé.

Asentí.

—¿Algo más?—Él negó con la cabeza.—Necesitaré una montura para moverme por los terrenos.

Miró al peón que se me había acercado el día anterior con intenciones poco castas.

—Enséñale su montura, Mike, la que te indiqué ayer.

Mike asintió. Nos despedimos de nuevo con un gesto de cabeza antes de que Mie me guiase hacía los establos. Gracias a Dios los establos estaban a una buena distancia de la casa.

Edward tenía cantidad de caballos, pero no me paré a contarlos, ya lo haría. Sin embargo un semental negro, un caballo pura sangre española, me llamó la atención. Desprendía elegancia y majestuosidad por cada poro.

—Esa es la montura del jefe, la que únicamente utiliza él.—Me informó Mike siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.—Su apariencia es bastante reveladora, es arisco, orgulloso, fuerte, y de vez en cuando se encabrita y es bastante peligroso. Le llama Diablo.—Pronunció el nombre con un mal acento español, y a mi mente acudieron recuerdos que bloqueé.—Puede que ese parecido con el jefe sea el motivo por el cual solo deja que él se le acerque.

Soltó una carcajada, y a mi pesar, yo tuve que contener una sonrisa. Yo también había pensado en el parecido entre animal y dueño.

—Y esta es tu yegua.—Me señaló a una hermosa yegua de color bayo, y me encontré gratamente sorprendida al comprobar que era un pura sangre árabe. ¿Cuánto invertiría Edward en caballos?—Parece tímida, pero en realidad es bastante intensa. Es muy terca, y en ocasiones es algo rebelde si te pones demasiado autoritario. Se llama Tormenta.

Parpadé, confusa y sorprendida.

—¿Tormenta?—Asintió.—Tormenta…—Le miré fijamente.—¿Estás seguro de que ese es su nombre, Mike?

Me miró extrañado.

—Sí… completamente.—Debió malinterpretar mi cara, ya que se apresuró a añadir.-Es muy buena yegua, aunque sin duda es una sorpresa que Edward te haya elegido esa monutra…—Enarqué una ceja.—Es muy quisquilloso, no deja que nadie la monte, especialmente las mujeres. Él, su heramno y su cuñado, junto con algún eventual peón son los únicos autorizados a tocarla.—Eso fue una punzada directa a mi corazón.

—¿Ni Tanya?

Mike soltó otra carcajada escandalosa. Tormenta se inquietó, y no pude evitar acariciarle la cabeza suavemente y susurrarle unas palabras. Al apoyar mi frente contra la suya resopló, y supe que habíamos congeniado cuando se calmó.

—La señorita Denali se cogió una buena rabieta cuando Edward le negó la yegua… Fue un golpe muy duro, aunque ella solo quería ponerle a prueba generalmente prefiere montar caballos viejos y mansos.

Sin embargo, mientras Mike hablaba, el recuerdo bloqueado estalló en mi mente.

**FLASH BACK:**

_Era sábado, Edward y yo íbamos en su volvo escuchando "Para Eliza" de Beethoven. Había decidido llevarme a montar a unos establos._

—_Eres una mujer rara.—Soltó, repentinamente. Le miré enarcando una ceja—¿Qué mujer prefiere un día en unos apestosos establos antes que una comida romántica y cara?_

_No pude evitar reír._

—_Yo. Una veterinaria ecologista, obsesionada con los ranchos._

_Él río conmigo, su risa ronca y cautivadora._

—_Estudiante. Estudiante de veterinaria, canija.—Le saqué la lengua.—Te encantan los caballos, ¿eh?_

_Ignoré su tono mordaz y suspiré soñadora._

—_Adoro los animales, y adoraría vivir en un rancho… Criar caballos. Si tuviese, una de mis yeguas se llamaría Tormenta._

_Enarcó una ceja._

—_¿Tormenta? Es ridículo._

_Le fulminé con la mirada, sus bordarías no me afectaban._

—_Creo que no notas lo poco que me importa tu opinión… ¿Tú como llamarás a tus caballos?_

_Frunció el ceño._

—_Diablo.—Dijo, en un perfecto español y sin dudar._

_Sonreí._

—_¿Diablo? ¡Eso sí que es ridículo y cursi!_

_Me fulminó con la mirada antes de que yo le sonriese. Finalmente me dedicó su sonrisa torcida, mi sonrisa favorita._

_Yo era tan feliz junto a él…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Me alejé del caballo y Mike me siguió, al pasar junto a Diablo no pude resistir la tentación y me acerqué. Relinchó como amenaza. Yo le susurré unas palabras tranquilizadoras antes de acariciarle la cabeza. Se volvió manso a mi caricia.

Antes de Mike lo notase le alcancé rápidamente. Una parte de mí deseaba ir y preguntarle a Edward qué significaba aquello. La yegua tenía siete años, bueno, sesi y medio, según me había dicho Mike. Pero ir sería demostrarle que me importaba, que el echo de que pudiese haberlo echo por mí me importaba… y que lo recordaba. Me negué, y me dediqué por completo a mis tareas.

Esa noche cené en el rancho tras una dura jornada. Edward no me preguntó nada sobre la montura, yo no dije nada, sin embargo sí me preguntó sobre mi trabajo, y por primera vez mantuvimos una sana discusión, aunque fuese sobre los métodos del rancho.

A partir de aquel día se implantó una especie de rutina. Todas las mañanas nos levantábamos y desayunábamos juntos sin mediar palabra, ya que Carmen insistía en que estaba excesivamente delgada y que me quería ver comer. Luego nos íbamos a trabajar, muchas veces trabajábamos juntos y formábamos un gran equipo, muy eficaz, y de forma totalmente profesional. Cada uno comía por su cuenta, y no nos volvíamos a ver hasta la cena, durante la cual, si hablábamos, era de trabajo.

Muchas veces venía Tanya, yo me cuidaba de coincidir con ella. Se pegaba a Edward como una lapa y ese día él no podía trabajar.

Los fines de semana, cenaba los viernes con Alice, y el sábado, día que me había cogido libre, y el domingo los pasaba con ellos o con Jake.

Dos semanas después de mi llegada al rancho, Tanya me pilló montando a Tormenta. La escena fue tremenda. Finalmente Edward se la llevo dentro, mientras yo calmaba al ganado, que se había encabritado ligeramente por los gritos de la víbora.

Esa noche Edward y yo tampoco hablamos de la yegua. Sin embargo, Tanya y él debieron hacerlo, ya que durante la semana siguiente Tanya no se presentó ningún día.

Finalmente, tras un mes de trabajo, tan solo a dos semanas de la boda de Rose y Emm, cuando pensaba que merecía la pena intentar, por lo menos, una relación de cordialidad con Edward, sucedió un hecho que cambió totalmente la rutina en el rancho.

Edward contrató una nueva secretaria, ayudante, lo que fuese… Tanya Denali.

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los Reviews. Aviso, si consigo llegar a los veinte, subiré un capítulo especial desde el punto de vista de Edward, sino actualizaré, probablemente el fin de semana de forma normal.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**


	5. Especial

Mi mirada era seria, prácticamente imperturbable. Mi hermana pequeña parloteaba emocionada sin apenas parar a respirar, pero yo concentraba todas mis atenciones en mantener mi rostro inexpresivo.

Faltaban minutos para la aparición de la nueva veterinaria… Bella. Alice estaba emocionada con el retorno de su amiga, y su emoción era mi dolor de cabeza. Finalmente, el ruido de un motor atrajo la atención de mi hermana, que salió escopetada de mi despacho, sin despedirse y dando un portazo.

Observé por la ventana, la vi bajarse del coche con movimientos seguros, y aunque estaba demasiado lejos, podía apreciar algunos cambios en ella. Bella no lo sabía, pero el día de la boda de Alice, llegué antes al hotel de lo esperado, por lo que la vi abandonarlo debido a un viaje que tenía que hacer por trabajo. Su figura me había fascinado. Después de siete años, Bella seguía atrayéndome y logrando que me excitase solo con verla caminar.

Vi a Bella hablar con Mike antes de que Alice corriese hacía ella y se fundiesen en un abrazo. Empecé a pasear inquieto por mi despacho, planteándome cuál sería la reacción de Bella al descubrir quién era su nuevo jefe. Rosalie había hecho un contrato perfecto, sin lagunas, que la obligaría a trabajar en el rancho durante al menos dos años, a riesgo de tener que pagar una elevada suma de dinero si decidía abandonarlo antes de lo pactado.

Más relajado me apoyé sobre mi escritorio, y contuve un suspiro. Edward Cullen nunca se impacientaba. Sin embargo empecé a dar golpecitos contra el suelo con el pie. ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto?

Finalmente oí la puerta abrirse y allí estaba ella. Era total y absolutamente sexy. Eso vaqueros definían su cintura y marcaban su precioso trasero, y el escote de esa camisa me dejaba adivinar unos firmes pechos. Sentí un escalofrío de excitación.

Sus ojos… Eran duros. Su rostro había mostrado sorpresa al verme, pero finalmente se había vuelto una máscara de indiferencia. Casi me molestó su rostro imperturbable.

—Y bien…—Mi tono era mordaz, pero ella no pareció amedrentarse. Nunca lo había hecho.—¿No tienes nada que decir?

Clavó en mi sus ojos chocolate, su rostro era igual de bello que hacía siete años, pero infinitamente más frío.

—Sí.—Sentí como se aceleraba mi pulso por la incertidumbre.—Como nueva veterinaria te exijo que el aparcamiento este por lo menos a quinientos metros de los establos.

Su respuesta fue un balde de agua helada. Podía haber esperado furia, dolor, amor… Pero no soportaba la indiferencia. A nadie le era indiferente, sobre todo a las mujeres.

Noté un atisbo de satisfacción en su rostro ante mi desconcierto y recompuse lo mejor que pude. Si ella lo ponía difícil…

—Has cambiado tanto y tan poco en esto años, Bella…

Utilicé un tono casi dulce, pero su rostro se mantuvo frío.

—Isabella para usted, Edward.—El comentario fue casi como una bofetada, sobretodo a mi orgullo, que quedó maltrecho.—¿o prefiere Señor Cullen?

Lo siguiente que habló fue mi soberbia, y no yo mismo.

—Señor Cullen es perfecto. Muy bien _Isabella,__—_Puse énfasis en su nombre y lo pronuncie como si se tratase de una broma para críos_.__—_Trabajarás todos los días menos Domingos y un día entre semana a elegir. Supongo que conocerás los horarios de un rancho, ¿no?

Sus ojos brillaron con orgullo contenido. Pero finalmente me dio la razón en un tono profesional. Tuve que contener una carcajada al verla tan sumamente dócil.

Unos ruidos nos interrumpieron, y antes de que pudiese quejarme a Carmen por las molestias Emmet entró. Bella y él se fundieron en un amoroso abrazo, y en mi interior sentí una punzada de rabia. Tal como era fría cual tempano de hielo conmigo, no tenía reparos en lanzarse a los brazos de mis hermanos. Una fría cólera se adueñaba de mí al ver la familiaridad entre ellos, los motes, las risas… La risa de Bella, hacía años que no la oía, había olvidado que su sonido, similar a unas campanillas, era sumamente adictivo.

Finalmente, Emmet tuvo la decencia de reparar en que yo seguía presente en la habitación, refiriéndose a mí con el mote del momento. Observé como Bella contenía la risa. Se veía tan relajada con mi hermano… De nuevo esa intensa rabia se apoderó de mí.

Emmet se mofó de nosotros al vernos tratarnos con tanta formalidad, y yo sentí deseos de matarle ahí mismo. Finalmente se ofreció a acompañar a Bella y ayudarla con la mudanza, para que no llegase tarde a una cena que daba Alice. Sentí la furia de nuevo, ¿Alice, mi hermana, daba una cena para todos y no me invitaba?

Aunque al ver a Bella, mirándome como si fuese la cosa más insignificante del mundo, me pude hacer una idea del motivo. Pero no les dejaría salirse con la suya. Bella no podría ser de hielo siempre, yo haría que volviese a arder… y no solo en nuestras discusiones sino ante mis caricias. La deseaba, y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Siempre.

Minutos más tarde abandonaron mi despacho, y tuve deseos de lanzar un florero contra la puerta. La frustración no era agradable.

—… Yo era una cría y eso es algo que él dejo bien claro, pero él era un adulto, un adulto que destruyó mi poca autoéstima. Sabes cuánto me afectó aquello.

Sus palabras fueron como un puñal clavado en mi corazón. Bella no lo había dicho con odio, sin embargo, su voz no trasmitía nada de su habitual dulzura o compasión. Ella no entendía que lo hice por ella, jamás lo entendería… No tenía nada que ofrecerle, ella misma lo dijo, yo era cuerpo y dinero, nada más. No podía pedirme un corazón, y ella merecía algo más…

Había sido cruel, mucho, en demasía, pero mi ira nunca fue hacía ella, sino hacía mí mismo. Me frustraba su bondad, como siempre tendía a pensar lo mejor de mí… Quería demostrarle que se equivocaba, yo podía ser cruel… Podía ser malo. Necesitaba que ella lo viese, lo supiese, que se alejase de mí. Era lo mejor para los dos. El amor era para los blandos, y yo no lo era.

Llamé a Alice, media hora más tarde, tras revisar unos documentos sobre la venta de uno de mis caballos.

—Así que… Haces una cena e invitas a todos menos a tu hermano mayor. ¿Eh?

Alice bufó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y qué esperabas?—Replicó.—Bella es mi amiga, y me apuesto lo que quieras a que después de tanto tiempo sigue sin tolerar tu presencia por lo ocurrido.

Gruñí.

—Yo soy tu hermano.

Oi su carcajada.

—Sí, por desgracia eso es algo que no se puede elegir. Si te tocan capullos te tienes que aguantar para toda la vida.—No me hirieron sus palabras, peores cosas me habían dicho los primeros meses tras cortar con Bella.—Haz lo que quieras, Edward, estás invitado.

—Iré.—Repliqué con orgullo.—E iré con acompañante, así que cuenta a dos personas más.

Oí a Alice suspirar.

—¿Sabes? Yo sé que eres buena persona… Aunque te esfuerces tanto por esconderlo.

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada más colgó.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, antes de retomar el trabajo con más pasión y determinación. Horas más tarde, después de la comida, y ya bien entrada la tarde, vi pasar el coche de Emmet hacía la cabaña.

No pude evitar preguntar si Bella vería en esa cabaña un trozo de mí, un trozo de mí que solo ella había conocido. Ese era mi lugar de escape antes, cuando todavía me costaba lidiar con los problemas del rancho, cuando la echaba de menos.

Sacudí la cabeza y retomé el trabajo.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció de nuevo Emmet.

—Me ha dicho Alice que vas a la cena.—No le miré.—Y que vas a llevar acompañante, deduzco que a Tanya…—Seguí concentrado en los papeles.—Pues… ¿Sabes? Bella también va a llevar a su novio.—Las palabras de Emmet lograron captar mi atención, y sin darme cuenta apreté los puños. Me obligué a no preguntar.—Que bien nos lo hemos pasado, es tan divertada, tan dulce… Bueno, tú ya no lo recordarás, hace años que no te habla…

—¡Emmet, largo!

Mi voz fue atronadora, y Emmet se marchó de mi despacho con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Sentí la tentación de borrársela a golpes.

Cuando salió llamé a Tanya.

—Hola, cielín.

Una mueca se me escapó ante el apodo.

—Hola, Tanya.—Fui seco y breve.—Te llamaba porque mi hermana da una cena en su casa y quiero que me acompañes. ¿Puedes?

Oí su exclamación de alegría.

—¡Por supuesto, amor! ¿A qué hora te pasas a…?

—Nos vemos allí, a las diez, ve informal.

La oí decir: Aja. Tras un par de frases más, colgamos. Tanya y yo nos habíamos acostado varias veces. No era especialmente buena en la cama, pero era eficiente y lo que se suele denominar una chica fácil. Justo lo que necesitaba para sacarme la frustración sexual de vez en cuando.

Me di una ducha rápida, tratando de librarme de la tensión del día. ¿Cómo resultarían el resto de días con Bella merodeando por aquí?

Al salí, vi pasar un que venía desde la cabaña de Bella. Deduje rápidamente que su acompañante ya habría pasado a buscarla. Me apresuré a salir yo también, por algún extraño motivo tenía interés en saber cómo era. Sin embargo me detuve en el pueblo, a comprar unos canapés. A Alice no le agradaba la idea de que fuese y mucho menos con Tanya, así que tendría que hacer todo lo posible para suavizarla.

Cuando me detuve delante de la casa de Alice, Tanya ya estaba esperándome.

—¡Eddie!

La fulminé con la mirada. Iba embutida en un apretado vestido rojo, con un escote palabra de honor.

—No me llames Eddie, no lo soporto.—La evalué co la mirada.—Recuerdo haberte dicho informal…

Sonrió con coquetería y tuve que contenerme para poner los ojos en blanco. Se acercó a mí con movimientos insinuantes.

—Es para después…

No contesté nada, me limité a cogerla del brazo y llamar a casa de Alice. Oí cierto revuelo dentro. Al abrirnos, la sonrisa de Alice era algo forzada.

—¡Edward! Y has venido con Tanya… Que sorpresa.—Noté su sarcasmo. Mi hermana no toleraba a Tanya, y Rose tampoco, no me lo habían dicho, pero hacía falta ser idiota para no darse cuenta.—Pasad, por favor.

Le tendí la bandeja de canapés, y al darla dos besos le susurré al oído.

—Estás preciosa, hermanita, vas a ser la madre más encantadora del mundo.—De forma casi inconsciente acaricié su barriguita.

Alice me dedicó esta vez una sonrisa sincera, radiante. Sentí calidez en mi interior..

—Gracias, Ed. Serás un tío estupendo.—Me besó suavemente la mejilla y entramos al salón.

Cuando vi a Bella mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo como si tuviesen vida propia. Dios mío, estaba impresionante. Adoraba ese azul sobre su piel. Tanya notó mi atención y evaluó a Bella con aire despectivo. Sin embargo, mi atención fue hacia el acompañante de Bella. Estaba bromeando con mi hermano y mi cuñado. Sentí una punzada de ira. ¿Quién se creía que era? Casi tuve que contener un gruñido. Era alto, moreno… Demasiado alto, y sin duda de orígenes indios. Evidentemente, con lo pálida que era Bella, no hacía una buena pareja, contrastaban demasiado. Además, tenía pinta de ser un bruto, y ella parecía tan frágil…

—Soy Isabella. Encantada de conocerte, tú debes de ser Tanya, ¿no?

Tanya prácticamente ignoró a Bella dándose la vuelta para hablar con Rosalie. Esta contenía el impulso de morderla, y no era para menos… Quería pedirle a Bella una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi acompañante, pero al sentir su mirada fía clavada en mí, inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva.

—Señor Cullen…

Contuve una exclamación de frustración. ¡No era tan mayor, joder! ¿Tanto la costaba hablarme por mi nombre?

—Doctora Isabella.

Alice entró en escena, sin duda, desde fuera, esto debería parecer ridículo. Bella y yo habíamos tenido un nivel de intimidad y confianza increíble… Era curioso que ahora nos tratásemos como dos desconocidos. _ Es culpa tuya. _Era cierto, la culpa era mía, toda la maldita culpa era mía.

—…Novio de Bella, ¿no?—Alice captó mi atención con esas palabras.

De la nada apareció el indio ese y la rodeó con su brazo en actitud protectora. De nuevo contuve un gruñido al recordar los tiempos en los que era mi brazo el que se cernía sobre la cintura de Bella, tan estrecha, con la piel tan suave…

—Encantado, Edward.

Tuve el repentino impulso de saltarle a la yugular.

—Igualmente…

Le miré, esperando que me dijese su nombre.

—Jacob.

Asentí, noté como su mirada era irritada, y quise soltar una carcajada. ¿Él se sentía irritado? Que me cambiase la pareja, ya vería lo que era irritación.

Alice y Bella desaparecieron en la cocina, de la nada apareció Jasper para llevarme a un aparte.

—Edward, por favor… No se lo pongas difícil a Bella.—Fruncí el ceño.—Sabes de sobra porqué Alice no te invitó, Bella no se siente cómoda contigo, y no puedes culparla después de todo lo que dijiste.

Tuve que contener una mueca de dolor.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, Jazz…

Su mirada se volvió dura.

—Sí, pero fue cruel, sin ningún motivo, y pese a tanto tiempo nunca te disculpaste, Edward. Así que, Bella es mi mejor amiga, y casi como una hermana para Alice, te pido que por favor no la incomodes. Eres el hermano de Alice, y mi mejor amigo… Pero no tendré ningún reparo en echarte si te pasas ni un pelo.

Las palabras de Jasper no fueron ninguna sorpresa. Emmet, Rose, Alice, él… Todos adoraban a Bella, y prácticamente me habían despreciado durante aquel año por hacerla lo que la hice. Si ellos supieran… Pero no, nadie lo sabía. Bella ni siquiera sabía que yo lo sabía. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, y yo tampoco…

Y no lo haría. No por miedo, sabía el desprecio que tendrían mis hermanos y amigos y hacía mí si lo supiesen, era por Bella… Ella se avergonzaba, seguro que trataba de olvidarlo. Yo ya había destruido bastante su vida, no me veía capaz de hacerlo un poco más.

Durante los entrantes y el primer pato, hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual solo intervenían Emmet y Alice. Tanya parloteaba sin parar con Rosalie, que seguramente tendría ganas de estamparle la cabeza contra el plato por su comportamiento hacía Bella. Jasper, contemplaba la escena, sin saber demasiado bien qué hacer, mientras el indio estaba tenso en su asiento. En algún momento de la cena, Bella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, y él le devolvió un guiño. Apreté los cubiertos con más fuerza para no lanzárselos a la cabeza.

Finalmente Bella entró en la conversación, contando una anécdota de la universidad, eso aligeró notablemente el ambiente, hasta el punto de que Jasper se animó a intervenir.

—Conseguí convencer a mi hermana y a Ali de hacer una denuncia formal, pero Bella…

Jasper apretó los labios, conteniendo la risa.

Al recordar la escena, yo también tuve que hacerlo. Bella no era vegetariana y ecologista extremista, pero no soportaba que atentasen contra la vida de los animales. En aquella época, que todavía era joven y excesivamente impulsiva, se lanzaba a la aventura sin ningún miedo, y los que tratábamos de interponernos…

—¡Tuvimos que llevárnosla a rastras, mientras nos gritaba maldiciones que no oirías ni de un camionero! Me arañó la cara y a Edward le encajó un buen puñetazo.

Me sobé la cara en recuerdo de ese puñetazo. Lo había encajada a la perfección, sí…

Contaron después una anécdota de Jasper y Alice en un centro comercial, y luego otra de cuando Emmet tuvo que recorrer el campo de la universidad desnudo por culpa de una apuesta. Tanya no dio a tregua a Bella, aprovechando para comentar lo "vulgar" y lo "infantiles" que eran todas aquellas cosas.

En ningún momento Bella perdió los papeles, sin embargo, pese a su poca tolerancia al alcohol, se bebió más de tres copas de vino.

Para sorpresa de todos, el tal Jacob se marchó solo. Bella volvió pensativa tras despedirse de él.

—¿No te había traído él? ¿No pensaras ir andando?

Tuve ganas de golpear a Emmet, mi rancho estaba a casi veinte minutos en coche, ¿cómo iba a volverse Bella andando?

Bella explicó que Jake trabaja y que ella no quería que llegase tarde a casa, para que no estuviese cansado. Alice dejó escapar un suspiro, y Tanya un sarcasmo. Ella sería incapaz de pensar en nadie más que en si misma. Finamente Bella le pidió su coche a Alice. Me tensé, aunque no había bebido mucho, no estaba acostumbrada, y podría tener un accidente, la carretera era peligrosa y encima de noche…

Jasper y Rosalie se ofrecieron a llevarla, pero Bella era demasiado caritativa y se negaba a hacerles llegar tarde a casa. A veces de buena, era tonta.

—Pues iré an…

—Yo te llevaré.—Las palabras salieron de mi boca por voluntad propia, sin pesar en las consecuencias, que vinieron dos segundos después.

Tanya se enganchó a mí, lloriqueando.

—Pero, Eddie… Yo pensé que esta noche íbamos a divertirnos.

Se frotó contra mí como una perra en celo, y tuve que contener una mueca. Me liberé de su abrazo casi con brusquedad.

—No me llames Eddie, no lo soporto.—Casi escupí esas palabras, Tanya empezaba a ponerme de muy mal humor.- Tú te has traído tu coche y ella no, además de que es mi empleada, por lo tanto mi responsabilidad.

Tanya miró a Bella como si pudiese hacerla desaparecer.

—No es necesario.

La mire fijamente. Por un instante, sus ojos marrones mostraron algo al clavarse en los mios, cautela. Seguían siendo esos profundos pozos marrones que te arrastraban a la locura y que te invitaban a pecar.

—Insisto.

Mi voz casi salió ronca de la excitación producida por mis pensamientos y por la mera vista de su cuerpo.

Ella trató de replicar varias veces, pero me negué a ceder. Jasper y Rose me miraban con desconfianza cuando abandonamos la casa, sin embargo, mis hermanos me dedicaron una sonrisa encantadora.

Tanya trató de entretenerse en la despedida, pero finalmente acompañé a Bella hasta mi volvo. La abrí la puerta y la ayudé a subir, antes de montarme yo.

Hubo silencio. Era incómodo pensar que la última vez que ambos estuvimos en mi coche, fue aquella vez… Había sido cruel, pero no me arrepentía, tenía que alejarla de mí, tenía que dejar que ella fuese feliz, y conmigo jamás lo sería. Nada justificaba mis palabras, era perfectamente consciente de ello, sin embargo… había sido por su bien. Aunque ni ella misma lo supiese.

—Así que… Jacob y tú, ¿no?—Se sobresaltó al oír mi voz y tuve que contener una sonrisa.—¿Hace mucho que salís?

Traté de despejar el recuerdo del pasado, quizá si aludía a su actual pareja… La noté fruncir el ceño, iba a replicarme algo, seguro que no muy cortes, cuando la comprensión brilló en sus ojos.

—Jake es el chico más especial que he conocido nunca. Siempre ha estado a mi lado, solo que ahora es más evidente y oficial para todo el mundo.

Eso fue un golpe directo a mi orgullo. Tuve que apretar con más fuerza e volante.

Hubo un breve silencio, mientras trataba de calmarme.

—Supongo que hubo más hombres antes de Jacob, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No he llevado una vida monjil.

—Yo tampoco.

_Sin embargo tu presencia me afecta de una forma totalmente extraña, pese a todo._

Me sorprendió su carcajada amarga, sarcástica. No pude evitar mirarla, pero ella tenía la vista clava al frente.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?—Había un matiz sarcástico en sus palabras, una acusación implícita. Trate de que no me afectase. —Te van las rubias, ¿eh?

Su comentario hizo que me tensa inmediatamente, de forma indirecta, y pese a su tono distendido, de nuevo había una acusación implícita en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Mi tono fue más brusco y tenso de lo que esperaba. Sin darme cuente me había puesto a la defensiva. La idea de una conversación relajada se había borrado totalmente.

—Jessica, Tanya…—Su sonrisa era tan fría como su mirada.—Ambas son rubias.

—¿Tanto te importa?—Fue más una acusación que una pregunta.

No soportaba que Bella estuviese juzgándome, nunca lo había hecho, y tampoco soportaba que fuese tan fría, cuando siempre había sido tan cálida conmigo.

—La verdad es que me da igual…

No oí el resto, su naturalidad al decir aquella afirmación me afectó más de lo esperado, y de nuevo aferré con fuerza mis manos al volante.

—Bella…

—Isabella, Isabella para ti.

Solté una amarga carcajada ante su tono autómata. Frené el coche.

—¿Tanto me desprecias?—La miré fijamente, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.—Hasta al peor de tus enemigos le dejas llamarte Bella, y a mí no.

Ella desvió la vista hacía la ventana.

—Tú no eres mi enemigo… Tú no eres nadie. Eres mi jefe. Tu recuerdo fue borrado hace tiempo, para mí eres el Señor Cullen. Edward murió esa misma noche.

Sus palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría. Quise gritarla: hipócrita, falsa, mentirosa… Pero su frialdad, sus ademanes… Era cierto. La odie por ello, la odie porque pese a todo, para mí sí era alguien.

La llevé hasta la cabaña, en silencio, mientras hacía la promesa mental de que volvería a ser alguien para Bella, aunque fuese su peor enemigo. No, yo no me conformaba nunca con la indiferencia.

A la mañana siguiente, tuvimos la reunión de presentación. Nos miramos o justo y necesario y siempre empleamos un tono formal. Le pedí a Mike que la acompañase a ver el que sería su caballo. No era una sorpresa que Mike babease por ella, aunque ella se sorprendería si supiese de quién era marido Mike, por mucho que él tratase de ocultarlo.

Al vernos en la cena, no esperé que me comentase nada acerca de la yegua, ni siquiera esperaba que se acordase. Había pasado tanto tiempo…

Aún recordaba el día que nació Tormenta. Me había recordado tanto a Bella… En aquellos días, todavía no había pasado ni un año, y yo pensaba en Bella a todas horas. Había tardado mucho tiempo en pasar página, o por lo menos, en empezar a salir con otras mujeres.

Carmen le pidió a Bella que al menos las cenas y los desayunos los hiciese en el rancho, que a ella no le importaba cocinar para uno más, de echo lo hacía encantada si era para ella.

Se convirtió en nuestra rutina. Durante el desayuno nos acompañaban algunos de mis trabajadores, pero durante la cena estábamos solos. Nos limitábamos a hablar de trabajo, era un pacto no hablado, nunca mencionábamos nada fuera de eso. Sin embargo, poco a poco, fuimos cogiendo algo de confianza, y a su pesar, cada vez había menos hostilidad entre nosotros. Hubo un día que hasta la conseguí hacer reír.

Volvía de mal humor, y me senté rápidamente a la mesa. Bella me miró con curiosidad, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Carmen también lo notó, pero ela no tuvo reparos.

—¿Sucede algo, Señor Edward?—Negué con la cabeza y ambas mujeres me miraron incrédulas.—¿Seguro?

La mirada de Carmen me avisaba de que no iba a cesar con su interrogatorio hasta saber la verdad, así que mientras miraba fijamente al plato, me animé a decírselo.

—.

Me miraron ambas extrañadas. Lo había dicho en susurros y prácticamente a la velocidad luz.

—¿Qué?—Exclamó finalmente Bella.

Suspiré, y me resigné.

—He tratado de cambiarle la alimentación a Diablo, como me sugeriste, pero al ver que le había cambiado el pienso y que me negaba a darle otro… Me ha mordido el culo y se ha llevado un trozo de mis pantalones.

Hubo un silencio, que finalmente fue roto por una carcajada de Bella, un sonido casi celestial. Carmen se unió a ella.

—De acuerdo, mañana lo intentaré yo.—Me dedicó una sonrisa, la primera en años.—Y ten cuidado la próxima vez.

Sin que ella se diese cuenta, me había tratado de tú. No quise romper el momento así que me encogí de hombros, y seguimos comiendo con normalidad. A partir de ese dia, la mejora fue progresiva.

Por otro lado, seguía sin tener una secretaria, y Tanya, desde que había llegado Bella, estaba irritadísima. De vez en cuando venía al rancho, y lo único que hacía era intervenir de forma molesta en todas las actividades. Se dedicaba a ser hostil con Bella, ganándose la antipatía del resto de empleados que la adoraban.

Tanya, empezó a darse cuenta de la situación, el día en el que Carmen la sirvió el café frio por tercera vez.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa a tus empleados, Edward?

Estaba furiosa, y tuve que contener la risa.

—Tratas mal a Bella, ellos la adoran.

Eso solo consiguió aumentar su enfado.

—¡Soy tu pareja, me deben un respeto!

Quise replicar ante eso, pero no tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas de discutir Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

—Yo a mis empleados les trato con respeto, con camadería, no me creo superior a ellos, tú sí.

En ese momento, los ojos de Tanya brillaron con malicia. No supe cuán malo sería eso, hasta segundos después.

—Todavía no tienes secretaria, ¿cierto, Ed?—Negué con la cabeza, sin entender a dónde llegaría esto.—Muy bien, decidido, seré tu nueva secretaria.—Fui a replicar, pero no me dejó.—Tú necesitas una secretaria, yo puedo hacerlo, así pasaremos tiempo juntos que últimamente nos hemos distanciado… ¡Estaremos todos los días juntos!—Contuve un gemido de horror ante la idea.—Y así tus empleados empezaran a quererme, ¿a qué es genial?

Tuve tentación de tirarme por la ventana, sin embargo dibujé una sonrisa forzada.

—Sin duda, a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido…

Justo cuando lograba acercarme a Bella… Tenía el presentimiento de que a ella no le iba a gustar nada esto.

¿Por qué no podía salirme nada bien?


	6. Capítulo 4

La noticia de la contratación de Tanya fue un tanque de agua helada que caía sobre mí, despertándome de un extraño sueño. La diferencia en el ambiente de la casa fue palpable desde el primer día. El desayuno transcurría de forma similar, gracias a Dios, Tanya no era madrugadora, y podíamos disfrutar de esos minutos de paz. El resto del día era una molestia.

Mientras trabajaba en el despacho con Edward los papeles eran un absoluto desorden, cuando le entregaba informes sobre los animales me miraba con suficiencia y ni se molestaba en archivarlos. Pero cuando Edward trabajaba fuera… era peor. Entraba en los establos dando gritos, alteraba a los animales, aparecía repentinamente en mitad del campo cuando estábamos moviendo el ganado, se abrazaba a Edward cuando estábamos cargando con los piensos…

No aguantaba mucho más. Edward y yo, que casi habíamos llegado a la camadería, nos distanciábamos por días. Carmen no podía más con los caprichos de Tanya, que actuaba como la señora de la casa cuando era solo una empleada más. Eleazar, el marido de Carmen y uno de los mejores trabajadores, era constante objeto de críticas por Tanya al entrar en la casa.

Y yo… Yo era recibida con sarcasmos, pullas e ironías, un día sí y otro también. Generalmente se cuidaba de hacer estas cosas delante de Edward, por lo tanto ninguno nos atrevíamos a decirle nada, a riesgo de que dudase de nuestra palabra por creer en esa arpía.

Tuve paciencia, pero mi paciencia rozó límite el día en que descubrió que mi montura era Tormenta. Me había cuidado de que notase que mi montura era Tormenta, pese que Edward no me había advertido sobre ello, sospechaba que no le haría mucha gracia.

Generalmente era fácil, ya que estaba tan ocupada acosando a Edward, que podía hacer mi trabajo con normalidad, siempre que él no estuviese presente. Pero no contaba con que se presentase repentinamente cuando estaba revisando el ganado con Edward y Eleazar, a un par de kilómetros del rancho.

En un principio, ni reparó en mi presencia, ya que yo me encontraba de rodillas, revisando a una pequeña ternera, solo oía su constante parloteo y la cara de desesperación de Eleazar, ante la cual contenía mis carcajadas.

—Está perfectamente, Señor Cullen.—Noté la sorpresa de Tanya al ponerme en pie, fue agradable porque acalló du pedorreta sobre las compras en la ciudad, y la importancia de la moda.—Pese al parto prematuro, ha salido muy bien adelante.

Edward asintió con seriedad, y se encaminó hacía su caballo, dejando a una atontada Tanya.

—Me gustaría que fuésemos a revisar la parte del ganado que está en los pastos del note.—Asentí ante su mirada fija desde el caballo.-¿Podrás hacerte cargo hasta que mande a Mike a ayudarte, Eleazar?

Eleazar sonrió y asintió con rapidez.

—Por supuesto, Edward.—La confianza entre ambos hombres era palpable, según me había contado Carmen, ellos prácticamente habían criado a Edward, junto con Esme y Carlisle. Edward les adoraba.—Muy buen trabajo, Bella, como siempre.—Le dediqué una sonrisa deslumbrante.-¿Iras a revisar a la madre?

Asentí seremaente, mientras que también me dirigía a mi yegua, me monté con presteza.

—Trataré de comer rápido, y así no perderé tiempo de la doma de caballos para revisarla, es importante que…

Un gritó me interrumpió e inquietó a mi montura. Todos, inclusive Edward, nos volvimos hacia Tanya, que me miraba como si sus ojos fuesen dagas de hielo puro.

—¿Qué haces montando esa yegua?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo

—Es mi montura, querida.—Sonreí amablemente, apretando con más fuerza las riendas, tratando de volver a tranquilizar a Tormenta. Cerca de mí, Edward repetía el movimiento con Diablo, ambos eran caballos muy temperamentales y excitables.

—Embustera.—Escupió la palabra y noté como a unos metros de mí, Eleazar se tensaba. Le miré fijamente, rogándole calma.—Edward no deja que nadie monte esa yegua, ni siquiera a mí.

Contuve la sarta de improperios que amenazaban con escapar de mis labios, y decidí zanjar el tema, antes de que derivase y trajese serios problemas.

—Edward está aquí, está viendo cual es mi montura, y no he oído réplica alguna por su parte.—Tanya iba a replicar, pero azucé las riendas de Tormenta, que empezó a alejarse al trote rumbo al prado del norte. Me volví hacía Edward.—Nos vemos allí, Señor Cullen, quiero hacer una parada antes.

Espoleé a Tormenta, que hizo honor a su nombre y cabalgó cual alma que huye del diablo.

El viento me traía el sonido de los gritos de Tanya y tuve que contener una carcajada ante la inesperada victoria por mi parte. Aunque me costaría caro…

A partir de ese día, la guerra entre Tanya y yo se hizo evidente para todos. En un principio, me limitaba a ignorarla, apenas era más molesta que de costumbre, no archivaba los documentos que yo le mandaba para Edward, se olvidaba de apuntar mis encargos de medicinas y piensos… Evite este problema pasándole mis informes y peticiones directamente a Edward. Sus pullas iban en aumento, hasta el punto que, Carmen, la cual se había encariñado conmigo, un día durante la cena, dejó caer, accidentalmente por supuesto, el postre sobre el lujoso y caro vestido de Tanya.

De nuevo, aquello, solo empeoró la situación.

Quizá, lo más frustrante de toda la contienda fuese que, pese a que yo no había hecho nada y los ataques de Tanya eran injustificados y desmedidos, nunca vi a Edward hacer nada. Nunca intervino a su favor, pero tampoco me defendió. Al menos en mi presencia.

La boda de Rosalie se acercaba de forma increíblemente rápida. Rosalie y Alice, pese a ser la madrina del bebé, y dama de honor principal de la boda, amablemente me habían librado de responsabilidades, alegando que era demasiado sencilla para organizar todo, que ellas adoraban lo ostentoso, quise reír ante sus palabras y tono frívolo, sabía que me retiraban responsabilidades debido a mi exceso de trabajo, producido, como no, por la adorable Tanya.

El verdadero problema, fue el día que se desató la tormenta. Allí eran potentes y totalmente imprevisibles, así que, esa misma mañana empezaron las lluvias de forma torrencial.

Estaba en los establos, con Edward, tratando de sosegar a algunos de los caballos, cuando Tanya entró dando gritos.

—¡Oh, Eddie, tengo tanto miedo!—Los gritos de Tanya inquietaron más a los caballos. Traté de tranquilizarlos mientras Edward fulminaba a Tanya con la mirada. Pero eso no fue suficiente.—¡Protégeme de la tormenta en tus brazos, cariño!

Cuando una de las yeguas más jóvenes se encabrito, debido al sonido de los truenos, y las voces de Tanya, no di tiempo a Edward a replicar. Aguantando las arcadas ante su rastra de sandeces y cursilerías la encare.

—Fuera de los establos.— Tanya me miró sorprendida, antes de recuperar su mirada altiva, y sonreír con desdén. Negó con la cabeza. Ante la sorpresa de Edward y de Tanya misma la agarré del brazo y la arrastre fuera, bajo la lluvia. Ignoré su exclamación de sorpresa.—Te prohíbo la entrada en los establos, te prohíbo el acercamiento a cualquier animal de este rancho. ¡Te prohíbo si quiera que mires a los perros!

Tanya soltó una carcajada.

—Esa autoridad recae sobre Edward, querida, no sobre ti.

—¡Me importa una mierda! Me da igual si te niegas a archivar mis informes o si tengo que entregarle directamente los pedidos a Edward, pero lo que no te consiento es que alteres a los animales, ¿has entendido? Por mí, pégate a Edward cual lapa, y restriégate contra él como si tuvieses el celo. Pero es la última vez que cualquiera de los animales se altera pro tu presencia.—No la di tiempo a replicar, aunque estaba demasiado sorprendida de mi estallido como para hacerlo.—Estoy cansada de que espantes el ganado y de que alteres a los caballos, hartísima de que empujes a los perros al pasar. ¡No te lo tolero! Como trabajadora y veterinaria de este rancho eso SÍ es mi autoridad. Así que, a partir de ahora, ten cuidado con lo que haces respecto a los animales, porque no voy a tener ningún reparo en sacarte del establo de los pelos, si algún animal se encabrita por tus gritos. No tendré ningún reparo en atarte al caballo y alejarte a rastras si vuelves a alterar al ganado, y por supuesto…—La mire fijamente a los ojos.—Como te ve maltratar a un solo animal en mi presencia, no responderé de mis actos.

Tras terminar, giré en redondo, ignorando a Edward que se hallaba junto a mi, incrédulo, y me volví a encaminar hacia los establos.

Durante unos instantes solo se oía el resoplido de los caballos, la lluvia y el sonido de lejanos truenos. Minutos después, amortiguada por los ruidos de la tormenta y la lejanía, oí la oz de Tanya en gritos.

Ese día, debido a la lluvia, comí dentro de la casa, con Edward y Tanya, en un silencio incómodo. Carmen parecía especialmente contenta, y deduje que habría sido testigo de la discusión. Eleazar también apareció para comer con nosotros, unos minutos más tarde Tras besar a su esposa con adoración, Edward les invito a ambos, como todos los días, a compartir mesa con nosotros. Aceptaron, aun siendo conscientes de la tensión.

—¿Ha acabado ya tu trozo de ganado de pastar?—Pregunté a Eleazar, preocupada por la intensidad de la lluvia, sería conveniente que volviese cuánto antes.

—No, pero Mike insistió en hacerse cargo. No sabemos si podrán salir mañana, ya que a veces el terreno se inunda e imposibilita los recorridos. Mike ha jurado ser capaz de hacerse responsable y ha insistido en alimentarlos algo más, por si las moscas, no tardará en volver.

Asentí, algo preocupada.

—Controlar un ganado tan grande por un solo hombre es complicado.—Replicó Edward, con preocupación similar a la mía.

—Eric había acabado ya y le acompañaba, no creo que entre los dos tengan problemas. Convendría cerrar ya los establos, ya que la tormenta empeora.

Asentí, junto con Edward.

—No podremos hacer trabajo de campo, pero necesitaré ayuda para calmar a los animales.

Oí un bufido por parte de Tanya que ignoré deliberadamente.

—Por supuesto, cuenta con nuestra ayuda.—Corroboró Eleazar.

De nuevo silencio.

—Bella, cariño, ha llamado Rosalie, y después Alice, ambas insistía en que te recordarse que mañana es la ultima prueba del vestido de novia y el tuyo, debes ir sin falta. Alice mencionó que también deberías mirar uno para el bautizo.

—¡Faltan meses!

Carmen y Eleazar rieron ante mi desagrado ante la idea, en este tiempo habían conocido mi repulsión por las compras. Podría haber jurado que vi a Edward contener una sonrisa.

—No tanto.—Replicó Edward.—Han dicho que le bautizaran poco después de que nazca, un mes o así, y a Alice le faltan semanas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Emmet también es padrino de ese bebe, ¿por qué solo me toca lo duro a mí? ¡Soy yo quien aguanta a una embarazada hormonada!

—Y Jasper.

Eleazar y Carmen volvieron a romper en carcajadas.

La comida pasó de forma algo más amena, gracias a la intervención del matrimonio. Horas más tarde, me encontraba con Eleazar, tratando de tranquilizar a los perros, cuando Mike y Eric aparecieron empapados y jadeantes.

—La tormenta ha estallado según hemos llegado, es horrible.—Nos informó Eric, sacudíendose el pelo.—Y tenemos un problema… Revisando el ganado, hemos contado y falta una de las terneras.

Un jadeó escapó de mis labios.

—Es imposible ir a buscarla ahora…—Empezó Mike.

—Yo iré a buscarla.—Los tres hombres me miraron como si estuviese loca—Avisaré al señor Cullen, supongo que accederá a acompañarme…

—Bella, es una locura, no es tanto dinero el que se pierde…—Empezó Eric.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—Me importa muy poco cuánto dinero pierda el señor Cullen, me importa la vida de esa pobre ternera.—Miré fijamente a Eleazar.- ¿Puedes ensillar a Tormenta y preparar a Duke?

Duke era el mejor perro rastreador, un precioso Pastor Alemán, de carácter muy vivaz. Sin duda, ambos animales aguantarían la tormenta hasta que encontrásemos a la ternera.

—Por supuesto, prepararé también a Diablo.

Asentí, aunque no las tenía todo conmigo. Salí precipitadamente y entré en la casa cual centella en dirección al despacho de Edward. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de llamar a la puerta, Tanya se interpuso en mi camino.

—Edward está reunido, ha exigido que no se le moleste.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia consiguió irritarme. Me estaba dando una lección. Dentro era ella la que tenía el poder.

—Tanya, es importante…

Soltó una carcajada.

—La reunión también.

Podía oír la voz de Emmet desde dentro, también la de Jasper.

—¡Mierda, Tanya! Está reunido con su hermano y su cuñado, no es como si no me conociesen.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras que su sonrisa se volvía más amplía. No podía desobedecerla, Edward podría despedirme. Tanya tenía razón, si ella decía que Edward no me dejaba pasar, no era quien para irrumpir, por mucha confianza que tuviese con los presentes en aquella reunión.

Gruñí con frustración.

—Cuándo acabé la reunión, infórmale de que hemos perdido a una de las terneras y de que he salido a buscarla.

Tanya asintió, aunque su falsa sonrisa no convencía a nadie, yo tenía prisa. Probablemente la ternera perdida fuese la prematura, y por muy sana que estuviese, no aguantaría mucho la tormenta.

Salí disparada, ignorando la voz de Carmen. Llegué a los establos, Eleazar parecía sorprendido de verme sola.

—El Señor Cullen está ahora reunido, cuando acabe se nos unirá, pero yo debo salir ya.—No le dejé replicar.—Tranquiliza a Carmen, por favor, Eleazar.

Le vi asentir antes de espolear a Tormenta y salir disparada, perseguida por Duke.

La lluvia me impedía ver bien, por lo tanto, el avance fue lento. El agua empezaba a inundar la tierra, lo cual no facilitaba el rastreo, y la gran masa de nubes, imposibilitaban una buena visión. Pese a todo seguí buscando a la ternera. Notaba como la rompa se adhería a mi piel. Habían pasado horas desde mi salida, ya no sentía frío, sin embargo, Duke me preocupaba. Los perros eran menos resistentes a la lluvia y los catarros.

Gemí. Se estaba poniendo el sol, y si la visión antes ya era escasa, ahora era imposible. Los rayos asustaban a Tormenta e inquietaban a Duke, incluso a mí misma. Casi no logr tranquilizar a los animales, cuando un rayo cayó sobre un árbol, a unos quinientos metros.

Empezaba a rozar la desesperación, cuando de la nada capté un débil mugido. Duke se puso como loco y corrió hacía la ternera. Cuando Tormenta y yo llegamos, ambos animales estaban ya débiles, incapaces de avanzar. Tomé una decisión.

Conseguí subir a Duke y la ternera encima de Tormenta, lo cual ralentizaba nuestro paso, pero al menos conseguíamos avanzar.

Tardamos un mínimo de dos horas en llegar a medio camino, debido a la potencia del agua. Había cubierto a Duke y la ternera con una manta y un trozo de plástico impermeable, sin embargo mi cuerpo empezaba a estar débil por el cansancio y los efectos de la tormenta.

Empezaba a desesperarme cuando de la nada apareció un jinete sobre un caballo negro. Pese a la poca luz y la lluvia, me fue imposible no reconocer a Edward.

No dijo nada, apenas y podía enfocarle. Me tendió la mano y yo negué con la cabeza. Señalé la ternera, y sin mucha dificultad la cargó sobre su propia montura.

—Diablo y tú llegaréis antes. Di que habiliten un trozo de los establos y lleven allí mi equipo, debería revisar a Duke y la ternera según lleguemos. Que preparen unas mantas y gran cantidad de comida en la celda de Tormenta.

Edward me miró, no podía distinguir sus ojos, pero aún así le sentí dudar. Le dediqué una sonrisa y me subí sobre Tormenta, mientras apretaba a Duke contra mi cuerpo. Espoleó a Diablo y no tardé en imitarle. Debido al cansancio, Tormenta no era rival para él, así que, cuando llegué finalmente, encontré todo dispuesto.

Al entrar en los establos, el calor del ambiente, en contraste con mi cuerpo me hizo temblar. Cedí a Tormenta a Eleazar, que me miraba preocupado, y cargué con Duke hacía donde me esperaba Edward.

Sin decir nada, revisé concienzudamente a ambos animales. Tras darle unas vitaminas a Duke, y poner un par de vacunas a la ternera, supliqué a los peones que les secasen concienzudamente y les vigilasen lo que restaba de noche. Cualquier cambio, viniesen a verme, inmediatamente.

Cuando por fin entramos en la casa de Edward, sentí mis piernas temblar, incapaces de sostenerme.

Unos brazos maternales me rodearon con efusividad.

—¡Bella!—La voz tomada de Carmen, probablemente por el llanto me llego al corazón.—No sabes que susto nos has dado, cariño…

Me llenó el rostro de besos, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, que permanecía imperturbable.

—Estás empapada, en casa hay algo de ropa de Alice, sube y…

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo y sintiendo el cansancio.

—No te preocupes, Carmen, estoy al lado de la cabaña, iré y me cambiaré y secare allí. Solo necesito descansar.

Carmen fue a replicar, pero otra voz fue la que la adelantó.

—No saldrás más con esta tormenta. Dormirás aquí, en la habitación de Alice, y usarás su ropa.

La voz de Edward no admitía réplica, y yo estaba demasiado cansada como para iniciar una discusión. Me arrastré hasta la habitación de Alice, me cambié de ropa y me desplomé contra la cama.

Fue una mala noche, apenas pude dormir, y al hacerlo mis sueños eran extraños, cambiantes, casi delirios.

Me desperté excesivamente temprano, tiritando, pese al brillante sol matinal. Me sentía arder. No hacía falta ser veterinaria ni médico para deducir que tenia algo de fiebre. Ver mi cara en el espejo fue lo bastante revelador. Decidí bajar y desayunar antes que el resto, evitando así una regañina de Carmen y la vuelta a la cama. DEBÍA ir a la prueba del vestido.

Apenas tenía hambre y no me entró más que un café. Subí de nuevo y me vestí de forma sencilla e informal. Al bajar pude oír dos voces en el salón.

—Ha sido una noche tan movidita… Apenas he podido dormir.

Casi se me para el corazón al reconocer la voz de Tanya. Por algún motivo, me sentí traicionada. Ella no había querido avisar a Edward, había pasado una de las peores noches de mi vida, enferma, mientras que Edward, lejos de estar ligeramente preocupado por mi salud, se la había pasado disfrutando de ella con Tanya.

—Tanya, desayuna deprisa. Hoy trabajaras por la mañana.—La voz de Edward era seria.—Hay que adelantar trabajo que dejamos ayer sin hacer.

Tanya, prácticamente, ronroneó, y supuse que era una especie de indirecta para otra sesión de sexo.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza y aproveché que Carmen les estaba sirviendo para salir por la cocina.

Por fin tenía coche, así que no tardé en ir a la tienda donde habíamos quedado. Era de las muchas tiendas de Alice, los vestidos eran diseño suyo. Al llegar, ambas me esperaban. Me abrazaron fuertemente.

—Bella, tienes mala cara.—Comentó Alice, repentinamente.

—No he dormido bien.— Admití, agradecida de que no supiesen el incidente del día anterior.

Alice y Rose podían ser excesivamente sobreprotectoras si se daba el caso.

Rose frunció el ceño, pero no añadió más. Me alentó a que fuese la primera en probarme el vestido. Era un modelo color azul marino, con una sola manga, talle ajustado y falda vaporosa. No necesitaba ningún arreglo.

Tras probarse Rosalie el suyo, Alice y yo tuvimos que contener las lágrimas de la emoción. Parecía una autentica princesa y estaba absolutamente radiante. Alice había hecho un gran trabajo con el diseño.

Mientras Rose volvía a vestirse empecé a notar malestar de nuevo. Mi cuerpo temblaba, y mientras que Alice le dije que era por la emoción, lo cierto es que era de frío. Mi cuerpo volvía a arder, y todo daba vueltas. Empecé a sentirme muy débil.

—Bella.—La voz de Rose sonó muy preocupada.—No tienes buena cara, es más, pareces enferma.

Negué con la cabeza y esbocé una sonrisa, pero Alice frunció el ceño.

—Tus mejillas están rojas, pero estás muy pálida…

Por azares del destino sonó el móvil de Alice. El sonido me llegó de forma lejana, pero reconocí el tono de llamada adjudicado a Edward.

—¿Hermanito?—La voz de Alice era cada vez más lejana, todo daba vueltas, notaba mi cuerpo temblar violentamente.—Tranquilo, sí, Bella está aquí con nosotras…—Todo empezó a volverse negro.—No, no tiene buena cara…

—¡Bella!

Sentí mi cuerpo desvanecerse, mientras que todo se volvía negro.

—¡Edward, es Bella! ¡Se acaba de desmayar y…!

Las voces angustiadas de mis amigas fue lo último que oí antes de perder completamente la consciencia.

Me vi reviviendo la escena en el Volvo de Edward una vez tras otra, cada cual peor. Podía oírle reírse, alejarse con Tanya, decirme que era insignificante en comparación con ella Una y otra vez Edward se carcajeaba de mí y yo una y otra vez me alejaba de él. Me alejaba, me alejaba… Me veía envuelta en oscuridad, sentía como está se cernía sobre mi, de forma casi estranguladora. Sentía frío y calor, necesitaba huir, necesitaba escapar, necesitaba aíre…

Me desperté jadeante, sudando, envuelta en unas suaves sábanas blancas. Ante mí dos pares de ojos dorados, dos rostros angelicales. Contuve el aliento.

—¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme?

La voz del ángel me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Tan masculina y suave…

—Déjala, cariño, todavía arde en fiebre…

El otro ángel tenía voz de mujer, desprendía amor en cada sílaba. Y así, rodeada de ángeles y protegida, me volví a dormir.

Al despertar de nuevo, volví a enfocar las caras de los dos ángeles, esta vez pude reconocerles.

—¿Doctor Cullen?—Mi voz fue apenas un suave gemido ronco.

Le oí reír suavemente.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que recordarte que me llames Carlisle?

Sonreí débilmente, mientras unos brazos maternales me rodeaban, noté como un rosto bañado en lágrimas se hundía en mi cuello. Y un olor familiar proveniente de una mata castaña de pelo me inundó las fosas nasales.

—¡Oh, Bella, cariño! ¡No te imaginas los preocupados que estábamos por ti!

Abracé suavemente a Esme Siempre me habían tratado como a una hija, y yo siempre les había considerado unos segundos padres. Les había echado mucho de menos.

Finalmente enfoqué el apuesto y sereno rostro de Carlisle. Y al separarse Esme, el suyo, amoroso y lleno de emoción, con una marcada forma de corazón.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Pregunté débilmente.

—Lo que pasa cuando decides salir en mitad de la tormenta a buscar una ternera y te tiras horas a la intemperie, que te pones enfermo.—Pude oír la voz de Emmet, y le localicé a los pies de la cama, junto con Rose y Alice.

Traté de replicar, pero me interrumpió una voz junto a mí.

—Dios mío, Bella, tenías muchísima fiebre. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir a las pruebas del vestido? ¡Debiste llamar a un médico!

Fulmine, pobremente, con la mirada a Jake, que me apretaba fuertemente la mano. Su rostro estaba desencajado por la preocupación.

—No le mires así, tiene razón.—Corroboró Carlisle.—Tenías más de cuarenta grados cuando llegaste, delirabas constantemente. Llevas horas durmiendo. Ahora ha remitido un poco, pero todavía es peligroso.

Suspiré derrotada y me hundí aún más en la cama.

—¿No estaré en un hospital?

Rose frunció el ceño, mientras que el resto disimulaban sonrisas.

—No, no estás en un hospital, pero… ¡Deberías! ¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado?—Los ojos de mis dos amigas se empañaron, y pude leer su angustia.—Estabas inconsciente, delirando, ardías en fiebre, no sabíamos qué hacer. Apenas y conseguimos tumbarte sobre uno de los sillones de la tienda hasta que apareció Edward… Y te trajo a casa de Carlisle y Esme.

Les dediqué una mirada de arrepentimiento, y ambas me abrazaron suavemente. No tardé en encarar a Carlisle, este adivinó mi pregunta antes de formularla. Había sido demasiadas veces su paciente. Esme también.

—Puedes irte hoy.

—¡Pero debes guardar reposo al menos una semana!

Gemí ante la orden de Esme.

—¡Tengo trabajo!

Oí un gruido procedente de la puerta, Jasper entraba con una bandeja de cafés que repartió entre los presentes.

—No.

Fue una sola réplica, pero la mirada de Jasper era tan intimidante que dudé antes de responder.

—Pero…

Un carraspeo procedente de un silloncito situado detrás de Carlisle y Esme captó la atención de todos.

—Te prohíbo que vayas a trabajar, si lo haces… Te despediré.

Las palabras de Edward fueron rotundas, y pese a que me impactaron, tuvieron un menor interés que la incógnita sobre su presencia en la habitación.

No añadí nada más, y poco a poco mis amigos fueron abandonando mi habitación. Al parecer había dormido prácticamente un día entero, y era bastante entrada la noche.

Conseguí unos minutos para hablar con Jake, que de nuevo, volvía a monopolizar la conversación con su compañera de trabajo, Leah.

—Es tan irritante, tan tozuda, tan impulsiva, tan…

Reí suavemente.

—¿Cuándo la vas a invitar a salir?

Se sonrojó fuertemente, nunca le había visto así en años, y tuve que contener una nueva carcajada.

—No es…—Enarqué una ceja.—Pensaba llevarla a la boda de Rosalie y Emmet.—Admitió finalmente avergonzado.

Antes de irse, dedicó los minutos a deshacerse en críticas y alabanzas sobre la famosa Leah.

Carlisle y Esme, decretaron que podía volver a mi casa, aunque tendría que estar vigilada, ya que no debía levantarme, mis amigos me llevarían las comidas. Todos accedieron pese a mis gruñidos de protesta.

Finalmente, entre Carlisle y Emmet me bajaron al coche de Edward, quien sería el encargado de llevarme a casa.

Una vez ambos dentro del coche, se hizo el silencio y con el suave traqueteo de este, entre en un estado de duermevela, en un silencio roto solo por el suave ronroneo del motor.

Supe que habíamos llegado, cuando noté una cálida mano, zarandeándome con suavidad. Gemí débilmente. Y lo siguiente que noté es que alguien abría la puerta del copiloto y me cargaba en brazos.

Reconocí esos brazos, ese pecho y ese olor como si hubiesen pasado minutos, y no años, desde la última vez que me tuvo entre sus brazos.

Edward me cargó con firmeza hasta mi misma habitación. Una vez allí, yo ya estaba completamente despierta. Me depositó suavemente en el suelo, pero no me libero de su abrazo.

Nuestras miradas se buscaron, y leí en sus ojos una intensa emoción. Jadeé por la sorpresa, mientras que me atraía de nuevo a sus brazos. Con firmeza pero a la vez delicadeza, temeroso de hacerme daño.

—No vuelvas a darme un susto así, Bella, nunca más.—Su voz estaba tan cargada de emoción, que me hizo sospechar de que todo se trataba de un delirio producido por la fiebre. Pero sus brazos eran tan reales…—Cuídate, Bella, has sido lo único realmente bueno en mi vida, no me abandones… Al menos no para siempre, no a un lugar donde no te podría seguir.

No entendía el motivo de sus palabras. La fiebre nublaba de nuevo mis sentidos.

—Edward... No entiendo.—Mi voz fue ronca, de nuevo gangosa. La fiebre subía de nuevo.—¿Por qué no podrías seguirme?

Le oí reír… Hacía años que no oía su risa.

—Los ángeles están destinados al cielo, los seres como yo solo nos merecemos el infierno.

Me tumbó suavemente sobre la cama. Y mientras me tendía una pastilla y un vaso lleno de agua yo fruncía el ceño ante su reflexión. Estaba segura de que todo esto se trataba de un delirio febril. Me sentía envuelta en una nebulosa, la voz de Edward era lejana.

Mientras me arropaba, fui capaz de añadir algo más, antes de entregarme al completo delirio.

—Edward, tú siempre has sido un ángel para mí…

Y con ese convencimiento, y el delirio de sus labios sobre mi frente, me abandoné a la oscuridad del sueño. Convencida de que todo aquello era un producto de mi imaginación, de una parte de mí, inocente y estúpida, que se atrevía a creer en que Edward podía tener un lado bueno dedicado a mí.

**N/A: Lamento el retraso por el capítulo, pero tras los exámenes, apenas he tenido tiempo para nada, ya que he aprovechado para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ponerme al día con algunos libros y salir con los amigos. Quería agradeceros por los Reviews, y mostrarme MUY gratamente sorprendida y emocionada, ya que no solo alcanzaron el número pedido, sino que lo sobrepasaron.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los Reviews.**


	7. Capítulo 5

Pese al cansancio, la fiebre y la insistencia de mis amigos por cerrar las persianas, mi cuerpo se despertó al amanecer, puntual como un reloj. Me costó recordar que estaba en mi cama, ya que el último recuerdo que tenía de la noche anterior había sido dormirme en el coche de Edward… El resto eran vagos recuerdos de los delirios por la fiebre.

Al incorporarme sobre mi cama, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y tuve que fijar mi vista en un punto para no desvanecerme.

Delirios… Delirios con ángeles de cabellos cobrizos y rostro desvanecido. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba el ángel de mis delirios, el ángel de la muerte, mi peor pesadilla, Edward.

Trate de sacudir la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, pero cada movimiento me retumbaba y provocaba más dolor. Gemí de forma involuntaria. Así que, puesto que no podía levantarme de la cama solo me quedaba esperar… Y esperar. Nadie venía a ayudarme con el desayuno, así que llegué a la deducción que pese a que me habían prohibido ir a trabajar, no habían cumplido el resto de dramáticas exigencias provenientes de Esme.

Finalmente, tras permanecer cerca de hora y media en la cama, quieta, esperando, finalmente opté por ponerme en pie y hacer algo de actividad. Me estaba levantando, cuando oí la puerta de la entrada abrirse con un fuerte estrépito.

—¡Emmet, por Dios, está enferma! ¿Podrías ser menos escandaloso?

Jasper siseó esas palabras en un tono furioso, mientras avanzaba a mi habitación. Tuve que contener la risa a riesgo del retumbar en mi cabeza.

Cuando entraron en mi habitación, parcialmente en tinieblas, y me vieron incorporada en la cama, dieron un pequeño bote. Dejé escapar una risita y pagué las consecuencias con el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?

Emmet me tomó la temperatura colocando su mano en mi frente, mientras que Jasper me tomaba el pulso. Ambos tenían una cara de sueño que no podían con ella.

—Desde el amanecer.—Confirmé. Jasper soltó una maldición.—No pasa nada… Mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a dormir poco.—Mi voz era ronca y débil.

Emmet se alejó de mí, mientras buscaba en el cajón de mi mesilla algo. Sacó un bote de pastillas, y no pude evitar preguntarme quien lo habría dejado allí.

—Tienes fiebre.—Confirmó Emmet. Me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, nada socarrona o bromista.—Tienes que comer algo antes de tomarte la medicación.

Debí hacer una mueca, ya que Jasper rió.

—Tranquila, sé que es lo último de lo que tienes ganas, pero es la única forma de que mejores…

Asentí a regañadientes, mientras me daba un fuerte ataque de tos. Jasper y Emmet esperaron pacientemente a que volviese a respirar con normalidad. Luego Emmet desapareció por la puerta con intención de hacerme el desayuno.

Mientras tanto, Jasper adecentó mi habitación y abrió las persianas. Me sentía francamente mal, no soportaba verles haciendo el trabajo que hipotéticamente era mío, lamentablemente apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener los párpados abiertos.

—Jasper…—Se giró en mi dirección, con una brillante sonrisa.—No quiero que Alice venga a hacer turnos… Estoy enferma, ella está muy embarazada, podría contagiarla, y no solo eso, ella podría tener un accidente y yo no sería capaz de hacer nada…

Jasper me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación. Jasper adoraba a Alice, y esto era recíproco, eran como las dos partes de un todo. Se compenetraban y entendían de una forma que jamás había logrado entender. De nuevo sentí aquella punzada de envidia, envidia sana, y quise imaginarme mi vida con alguien así. No lo logré.

—Tienes razón… Pero Rose está muy ocupada con la boda, y si Alice no hace turnos será imposible que alguien esté contigo todo el tiempo.

De nuevo me dio un acceso de tos. Jasper se acercó a mí, y me ayudó a incorporarme, de esta forma podía respirar mejor.

—No necesito a alguien constantemente conmigo, Jazz… Probablemente pasé la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.

Jazz asintió, reticente, mientras me volvía a dejar caer sobre los almohadones. De nuevo se dedicó a dar paseos por la habitación, mientras mi conciencia seguía luchando contra el sueño. Vagamente fui consciente de que Emmet reaparecía y me ayudaba a comer algo antes de tragar la pastilla y dejar arrastrarme por el sueño.

Al despertar, Emmet seguía sentado junto a mí, me dedicó una sonrisa bromista.

—¿Qué hay "Bella" durmiente?

Le dediqué una sonrisa, sin fuerzas para soltar una pequeña carcajada. Él me alborotó el pelo.

—Dios, Emmet… ¿Qué hora es? Seguro que ya se ha acabado tu turno.

Soltó una sonora carcajada, que pese al dolor de cabeza, me alivió. Le sonreí de nuevo. Emmet había cambiado mucho y muy poco como todos, desde nuestra estancia en la universidad. Él y yo habíamos congeniado enseguida, lo cual, al principio, me trajo algunos problemas con Rose. Recordaba claramente, como me había fulminado con la mirada cuando Emmet me abrazaba mientras yo reía, cuando me había ayudado a sostenerme debido a mi patosidad… Gracias a Dios, tanto Emmet, como Alice, como yo misma habíamos convencido a Rose de que el sentimiento entre Emmet y yo era casi fraternal, lo cual era cierto. Siempre me había cuidado como si su hermana pequeña fuese, y a diferencia de Alice que era muy reacia a ese trato, cansada de la sobreprotección de sus dos hermanos mayores, yo había estado encantada y agradecida de sentir casi una familia cuando estaba tan lejos de casa

—Mi turno es ahora, canija, el de antes era el de Edward, que no ha podido venir por una emergencia veterinaria…

Esas palabras activaron un mecanismo en mi interior, me sentí impulsada a levantarme de la cama y dirigirme a la puerta, pese al mareo. Oí a Emmet soltar una maldición antes de correr y sujetarme.

—¡Debo ir! Soy la veterinaria.

Emmet, entre tacos y maldiciones, me devolvió a la cama sin casi esfuerzo, para más tarde maldecirse por su bocaza. De nuevo, el cansancio me venció y terminé dormida.

Esta vez los sueños, quizá delirios, no fueron con Edward, sin embargo la persona presente no era menos importante e influyente en mi vida, aunque sin duda menos turbadora. Me vi gritando su nombre en sueños, al despertar, debía pasar del medio día. Había una bandeja vacía de comida junto a mi cama, y sentado en una butaca, mirándome fijamente estaba Edward.

Compartimos las miradas mientras que fragmentos de mis delirios bombardearon mi mente.

"_No vuelvas a darme un susto así, Bella, nunca más…Cuídate, Bella, has sido lo único realmente bueno en mi vida, no me abandones… Al menos no para siempre, no a un lugar donde no te podría seguir."_

—¿Estás mejor?

La voz de Edward me sobresaltó, y despejó todos los recuerdos febriles y confusos. Traté de ubicarme, y con la poca fuerza que tenía señalé la bandeja.

—No recuerdo haber comido.

Edward me explicó que debido a la fiebre, había momentos en los que pese a no ser consciente, me despertaba entre delirios, y qué él, sin querer despertarme, me había ayudado a comer, y me había dado la medicación. Ahora la fiebre había remitido lentamente.

Tras esa explicación, sentí una punzada de agradecimiento. Aquel hombre que había destruido mi vida, al menos se preocupaba mínimamente por mi salud, sin embargo… No pude evitar, al recordar el último sueño tenido, llevando mi mano al dedo anular, ahora extrañamente vacio.

—¿Una pesadilla?—La voz de Edward sonó extrañamente ronca, le miré, tratando de enfocarle, deshaciendo los últimos recuerdos e impresiones del sueño.—Hablas en sueños…

—Lo sé.

Me pregunté si su nombre habría escapado de mis labios, el suyo… o el de él. De nuevo despejé la cabeza, tratando de centrarme en la presencia de Edward en mi habitación.

—Cullen, yo…

Me detuvo alzando las manos, era extraño, pero ahí, sentado sobre la silla, rodeado de libros, y con el pelo despeinado, y la ropa descolocada, parecía mucho más relajado que las últimas semanas, por lo menos desde mi aparición en su rancho. Me recordaba al Edward que había conocido en la universidad, lo cual… No terminaba de ser bueno.

—Edward, llevas días llamándome así apenas sin ser consciente de ello. No empieces a retractarte ahora.

Casi sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo entero se había tensado y mi mirada se volvió desafiante. Por un momento, de nuevo él parecía cansado, sus hombres se tensaron ante mi evidente rechazo, y aparecieron unas profundas arrugas en su frente.

De nuevo recuerdos de aquella discusión invadieron mi mente, el coche, sus palabras… Una y otra vez.

—No sé si es lo correcto.—Repliqué finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Sus ojos me miraron de forma intensa, evité su mirada, fijándola en la colcha que me cubría.

—Nunca me perdonarás, ¿no es cierto?

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, su tono era duro, pero no había rastro de acusación en él, remarcaba un hecho. Sentía ganas de gritarle, decirle que era un cabrón y que jamás lo perdonaría, pero entonces él sería consciente de cuánto me afectaba su presencia, porque, pese a todo, vestido con tejanos y camisa ligeramente desabrochada, quizá por eso mismo sentía punzadas de deseo recorriendo todo mi ser solo con que me mirase con sus ojos verdes.

—Eso es lo que tú querías, eso era lo que buscabas. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirte. Concretamente… Siete años tarde.

Su reacción fue totalmente inesperada, repentinamente se puso en pie, los libros cayeron a su alrededor, haciendo un ruido atronador, mas apenas fui consciente de ello cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los suyos centelleaban. Caminó hacía mí, que tumbada en la cama, estaba totalmente indefensa, y casi antes de ser consciente de ello, sentí sus labios en mi oído.

—Te deseaba… Te deseo, todavía, y siempre consigo lo que quiero.—Repentinamente se lanzó sobre mis labios, dándome un beso que me dejó sin respiración.

Nunca me había besado así, ni siquiera aquel día, sus besos eran intensos, maduros, dominantes. Me resistí con toda mi fuerza de voluntad y con todo mi cuerpo, pero finalmente me vi sometida.

Le sentí morder mi labio inferior, mis labios de entreabrieron soltando un jadeo. Pese al dolor, la excitación era mayor, mucho mayor al sentir su lengua invadir mi boca y recorrerla ávida.

Sentí la flacidez de mis miembros, y las ansias de mi cuerpo por responder a aquel contacto. Pese a todo, lo deseaba, ¡Dios, si lo deseaba! No hay mejor afrodisíaco que el odio, puesto que parecía que la pasión entre nosotros era mayor.

Pero, definitivamente, yo no era aquella chiquilla de dieciocho años, inexperta, había llovido mucho desde entonces.

Finalmente, llevé las manos a su sedoso cabello y tiré e él para alejarle de mí. De nuevo se encontraron nuestras miradas.

—Tú has decidido ponerme las cosas difíciles, y sabes que adoro los retos. No obstante, yo también te pondré las cosas difíciles a ti, _Isabella._

¿Por qué demonios, mi odioso nombre sonaba tan jodidamente sensual al salir de sus labios?

—Nunca, nunca me tendrás, Edward. ¡Jamás! Antes prefiero a un gusano antes que a ti, ¿entiendes?—Impregné mis palabras de desdén y veneno, pero solo obtuve por respuesta una carcajada.

—Aunque tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo… Trataré de creerte.

Me dedicó una cálida caricia, a la que yo respondí con un insulto antes de volver a su asiento, y dejar que la tarde pasase como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Por unos instantes llegué a creer que nada había sucedido, pero mis labios hinchados y me acelerado corazón, me devolvieron a la realidad, una y otra vez.

Notaba a mi cuerpo vibrar de la excitación, mientras que mi corazón latía con un único sentimiento: Odio.

Puede que Edward quisiese mi cuerpo, pero jamás obtendría de nuevo mi corazón. Hay cicatrices que nunca cierran. De nuevo me dejé arrastrar por el sueño, pese a la incertidumbre que producía en mí la presencia de Edward.

_Sentía su presencia en las sombras, acechándome cual tigre a su presa. Mis dedos tecleaban seguros sobre el ordenador, mientras notaba su mirada ávida, recorrer el texto. Una parte de mí deseaba recuperar mi carácter decidido y plantarle cara, mas solo una mirada de sus ojos verdes lograba amedrentarme. Sin embargo, no sentía miedo, está situación, intensa, solo lograba despertar mi adrenalina… Y mi excitación._

_Sentía su mirada sobre mí, provocándome escalofríos, logrando volver mi piel carne de gallina. De nuevo, paseaba detrás de mí, no necesitaba oír sus pasos para saberlo, su sola presencia era imposible de ignorar._

_Mis dedos vacilaron sobre el teclado, y pese a su parquedad en palabras, supe que lo había notado. Sentía su cálido hálito en mi nuca, que recorría inmediatamente mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi estómago, donde notaba el bailar de unas mariposas._

_De nuevo mis dedos fallaron en el teclado, de nuevo sentí su presencia más cercana. No pude evitar lanzar una mirada por encima del hombro. La habitación estaba en tinieblas, la única luz procedía de la pantalla del portátil, donde sobre un documento Word, aparecían palabras a la par del movimiento de mis dedos. No le vi, no esperaba hacerlo._

_Era cual cazador acechando a su presa. Y yo, que siempre me había considerado una persona con carácter, más que una tigresa, ahora me sentía una pequeña gatita intimidada, ante la mirada depredadora del verdadero tigre. Una gatita que había topado con la horma de su zapato._

_Sentí una suave caricia en el hombro. Mi cuerpo tembló de anticipación ante el mínimo contacto._

—_Me deseas._

_Su voz grave, en mi oído, susurrada en un tono incitante, dispuesta a arrasar con todas mis defensas. De nuevo, mi cuerpo tembló en adelanto._

—_N…No…no, no es cierto._

_Carraspeé, tratando de dar fuerza y carácter a mi voz, que había sonado más como una súplica que como una réplica._

_Un bufido en la lejanía me aseguró que de nuevo había impuesto una distancia prudencial entre nosotros._

—_Lee lo que has escrito, Bella._

_Su tono imperativo despertó el ya conocido sentimiento de rebelión en mi interior._

—_No significa nada…_

—_Léelo._

_La nueva orden me hizo reafirmarme en mi postura de negación._

—_No._

—_¡Hazlo, ahora, Isabella!_

_No pude menos que alzar la barbilla con orgullo, pese a que iba a ceder a su orden. En mi interior, ardía de pura rabia. No me gustaba someterme a los designios de los demás, sin embargo, su autoritario tono de voz, sin posibilidad de réplica, me resultó, de nuevo, excesivamente atrayente._

_Carraspeé, tratando de nuevo de infundir algo de seguridad a mi temblorosa voz._

—_Sus manos… Firmes y masculinas, recorrían mi cuerpo, ávidas de conocimiento. Un gemido escapó de mis labios, cuando…_

_Me detuve, incapaz de continuar. Noté como giraba la silla de mi escritorio, me obligaba a ponerme en pie con un suave tirón y me alejaba de la mesa. Puede que la oscuridad invadiese el cuarto, mi cuerpo, sensible, podía notar cada centímetro del suyo._

_Mi respiración empezó a acelerarse, todo era tan nuevo para mí. No me tocaba, sin embargo mi cuerpo ardía de expectación. Su pulso se mantenía relajado y su respiración regular, en un contraste con mi persona._

_Temblé cual hoja, cuando, de nuevo, solo me dio una suave caricia en el rostro._

—_Me deseas._

_Sus palabras, su tono seguro y prepotente, hacían que mi innato y característico orgullo, saliese a flote._

—_No es cierto._

_Noté la presión de sus labios sobre la base de mi cuello, contra mi piel ya sensible, de nuevo mariposas, de nuevo escalofríos. Mordí mi labio, impidiendo un suspiro. Sentía mis piernas temblar, no serían capaz de sostenerme mucho más…_

—_Lo es… Y por tu orgullo, hoy vas a suplicar, vas a rogarme, y te vas a comer toda tu soberbia. Y aunque ahora niegas con la cabeza, lo harás._

_Me revolví y me alejé, sus palabras me sonaron a reto, tentándome a caer en la tentación. ¿Pero qué posibilidades tenía te ganar? Sin una caricia, mi cuerpo ya ansiaba el suyo, casi me había rendido y él ni siquiera había empezado el asalto._

_Sus brazos me rodearon, férreos, impidiéndome cualquier huida. Su rostro, cada vez más cercano al mío, su aliento sobre mis labios, sellados, que ansiaban entreabrirse y recibir el dulce contacto. Era una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos, totalmente a su merced._

_Una suave caricia, un suave roce de labios, y mi cuerpo se arqueó en busca de más. De forma inconsciente, ante un impulso que no necesitaba nombre. Mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior, de mis labios escapó un jadeó que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas batallaron por el dominio, pero al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, mi lengua acabó cediendo a lo inevitable, y respondió ansiosa a la invasión._

_Mis brazos, con vida propia, rodearon su cuello, facilitando a mis manos el enredarse en su sedoso pelo, jugando con él entre mis dedos. _

_Me apartó de él, firmemente, y de mis labios escapó un gemido de súplica. Él rió roncamente mientras apoyaba sus labios contra mi cuello, justo encima de la yugular, que latía violentamente._

—_¿Ya suplicas?_

_Quise negar, pero el profundo beso, solo me dejó gemir. De nuevo me mordí los labios, pero no me dio tregua. Notaba la succión de sus labios contra la suave y sensible piel de mi cuello. Me estaba marcando, marcándome como suya, y yo era incapaz de oponer resistencia._

_Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros, que sin duda, estaban formados por el ejercicio. De forma inconsciente, dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, facilitándole el acceso a mi cuello, y al inicio de mi pecho, visible a través del atrevido escote de la camiseta. De nuevo su risa contra mi piel._

_De nuevo, sostuve sus hombros con más firmeza, antes de liberar ligeramente el agarre y convertirlo en una caricia a lo largo de su espalda. Sus manos, antes estáticas en mi cintura, no tardaron en deslizarse rumbo a mis hombros, arrastrándo con ellas la camiseta, cuyo tejido, sobre mi piel, me enviaba oleadas de placer._

_Se desprendió de ella, antes de que sus labios se posasen sobre mis pechos, por encima del sujetador, cuyo fino tejido me pareció un férreo muro, al impedir el contacto directo._

_Jadeé, ansiosa, mas él no accedió a la súplica implícita, sino que sus traviesas manos, se deslizaron hasta la cinturilla de mi pantalón vaquero, en donde se dedicaron a jgar con el botón._

_Me mordí el labio, al sentir sus labios besar, la carne que no era capaz de abarcar el sujetador, en un nuevo intento de contener un gemido, esta vez sin éxito._

—_Aaaah._

_Esta vez no hubo risas, sus manos, presurosas, desabrocharon el botón del pantalón, para ascender hasta el broche de la molesta prenda que era el sostén._

_Durante unos instantes batallaron con el maldito broche, mientras que sus labios devoraban con ferocidad los míos. Finalmente, demostrando su impaciencia, dio un fuerte tirón, rompiendo el broche, y liberando mis senos._

_Sin necesidad de contacto, ya se vislumbraban erguidos los pezones, ansiosos, esperando el contacto de sus manos, o en su defecto, el de sus labios._

_Su mirada arrogante, se posó sobre ellos, antes de depositar un suave camino de besos húmedos, intercalados con succiones, que dejaban mi piel llena de marcas. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, tomó la decisión de empujarme ligeramente, haciéndome jadear de miedo y sorpresa antes de caer sobre la cama._

_Una vez tumbada, y a su merced no dudó en introducirse uno de mis pezones en su hambrienta boca, mientras que con su bendita mano, se dedicaba en un divino contacto, alternando caricias y ligeros pellizcos, a estimular el otro._

_Los gemidos escaparon a mi control, mientras que mi cuerpo se arqueaba bajó el suyo. Me deshice de su camisa, casi sin ser consciente de ello, para después tratar de unirle más a mi cuerpo, anhelando el roce de nuestras pieles desnudas._

_Repentinamente, su boca abandonó la succión de mis pechos, para seguir su recorrido, depositando suaves besos, cual caricias de las alas de una mariposa, antes de ensañarse en un intensó juego con mi ombligo, alrededor del cual dio suaves mordiscos, que me llevaron al borde de la locura._

_Casi apenas fui consciente de que sus manos se deshacían de mis pantalones, hasta no notar el tacto de su mano sobre mi sexo por encima de mi ropa interior. El contacto, combinado con un suave mordisco, hizo que de mis labios escapase un nuevo jadeo. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, mientras su boca, seguía descendiendo hasta el borde de mis modestas braguitas, las cuales atrapó entre sus dientes y no dudó en arrancar._

—_¡Dios mío!—Jadeé en respuesta, al sentir de nuevo su boca directamente sobre la piel de mi sexo, depositando suaves besos._

—_Aquí estoy.—Replicó, con una sonrisa en los labios sin despegarlos de mi piel._

—_Eres un arroga… Aaaaah._

_Perdí la cabeza al sentir su lengua juguetear con mi ya hinchado clítoris, ansioso y necesitado de contacto. Más tarde esta, traviesa y no contenta solo con torturarme de esa forma, se dedicó a la exploración de mi vagina. Finalmente perdí la cabeza, mientras que mis manos, todavía enredadas en su pelo, lo apretaban lo más humanamente posible contra la necesitada zona._

_Mi cuerpo vibraba intensamente y mis caderas se movían, buscando más contacto son sus atrevidos labios y su traviesa lengua. Traté de morderme el labio, a riesgo de que mis gemidos alertasen a todo el vecindario, sin embargo desistí de ello ante la posibilidad de herirme. Sentía ya próximo el orgasmo, y al sentir sus labios succionar de nuevo mi clítoris, este me arrastro cual torrente, dejándome tumbada agotada en la cama._

_Sin embargo, él no había tenido suficiente. Notaba su prominente bulto contra mi pierna, y sin darme tregua atrapó mis labios en un intenso beso, mientras que sus manos propinaban expertas caricias, cuya intencionalidad era despertar de nuevo la pasión. Lo cual lograron con increíble éxito._

_Mi cuerpo, de nuevo receptivo, si cabe más que antes, debido al intenso orgasmo, sucumbió con desesperación, y el suyo, listo y preparado, impaciente por terminar, se rozaba con el mío, mientras nuevos gemidos escapaban de mis labios._

—_Por favor…__—__Sin darme cuenta había sucumbido, estaba suplicando sus caricias, estaba suplicando la ansiada consumación._

_Le sentí separarse, por la tensión de su mandíbula, a regañadientes, para desprenderse de sus pantalones y bóxers, mostrándome cuan alto era su nivel de excitación. Por un instante dudé, pero hizo falta una suave caricia, un tentador pellizco en mis senos, para inflamar de nuevo la pasión._

—_-Por favor… ¿Qué?_

_Casi lloré al sentir sus manos acariciar, muy suavemente mi hinchada y sensible entrada._

—_Necesito… Necesito que lo hagas ya. Te lo suplico, Edward... _

_Y, pese a todo, mi orgullo me dejó decir esas palabras, siendo consciente de que la frustración sería mayor a la soberbia si no eran pronunciadas. Porque de nuevo, solo era una gatita que trataba de competir contra un tigre de bengala. _

_No hubo risas por su parte, sin más, me lanzó un paquetito, que reconocí inmediatamente como un preservativo. Le miré dudosa, sin saber su intención._

—_Ten la amabilidad de ponérmelo__—__Más que una petición, sonó a orden, sin embargo, sumisamente, la obedecí, dedicando intensas caricias a su vigoroso miembro en el proceso._

_Podía ver escapar ya el líquido preseminal, cuando sus manos rodearon mis muñecas, y me obligó a tenderme en la cama, posicionándose él encima de mí. Notaba su hinchad pene en la parte inferior de mi tripa. Una vez liberadas mis muñecas, para situar sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, sosteniendo su peso, mis manos volaron a aferrarse en su espalda._

_Dedicó unos tentadores roces, antes de penetrarme sin ninguna piedad ni dulzura. Mi cuerpo se arqueó ante el contacto, y mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda, haciendo que de sus labios escapase un fuerte gruñido, que por el beso recibido a continuación, era de puro placer._

_No hubo suavidad, solo intensas estocadas, cada penetración más profunda e intensa que la interior. Consiguiendo, con tal revelación de deseo animal, conseguir una reacción igual de violenta de mi cuerpo, respondiendo a ese comportamiento, enredando mis piernas en sus caderas, enterrando las uñas en su espalda, dejando varios arañazos._

—_¡Edward!_

_En una de sus fuertes estocadas, logró presionar un punto, que logró que mi placer lograse límites hasta ahora nunca conocidos. Al hacérselo saber, buscó mi mirada, mientras con una nueva estocada presionaba ese punto de nuevo, haciendo estallar mi cuerpo en convulsiones y gritos ante el arrollador orgasmo, que al apretar su miembro, lo arrastró a él conmigo, sin que nuestros ojos perdiesen el contacto. Creando una unión no solo física, sino prácticamente espiritual._

_Sin apartar la vista de sus intensos ojos verdes, deposité un intenso beso en sus labios, mientras lo sentía desmoronarse sobre mí. En un dulce contacto, mientras que sus brazos me rodeaban. Pese a su peso no traté de apartarle, me sentía a gusto entre sus brazos, con nuestros cuerpos unidos, tendidos en mi cama, cuya colcha de intensos colores debía tener rastros de nuestra pasión._

_De nuevo alzó la vista, sus ojos cansados no habían perdido un ápice de intensidad. De nuevo me recordó a un enorme tigre, tendido a descansar, majestuoso, y a su manera no menos intimidante._

_Yo me acurruqué en su cuerpo, a fin de cuentas solo era una gatita, una gatita que podía jugar a ser tigresa, antes de que el verdadero jefe la pusiese en su lugar. Un lugar que le encantaba. Rendida entre sus brazos._

Me desperté, sudorosa, tendida en mi cama, ante la sorprendida mirada de Rosalie, que tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Traté de orientarme, seguía en mi habitación, pero de nuevo era por la mañana. Miré extrañada a mi amiga.

—¿Qué hora es?

Carraspeó, tratando de ocultar su turbación por algo que se me escapaba.

—Son las diez de la mañana.—Notó mi extrañeza, ya que se apresuró a añadir.—Te dio una subida de fiebre y llevas durmiendo desde ayer por la tarde…—De nuevo se sonrojó.—Oye, Bella… Eres consciente.. ¿Recuerdas que hablas en sueños?

Fruncí el ceño, pero las imágenes de mi último sueño lograron que me sonrojase violentamente. Miré a Rosalie, completamente avergonzada.

—Rose, yo… Te juro que no…

Ella, completamente roja, me hizo desistir de insistir con un gesto de su mano.

—Solo quería comentarte… Que Edward hace bastantes turnos, y que… Bueno, no sé si sería cómodo o apropiado que oyese estas cosas.

—¡Es la primera vez que pasa y la última! Sin duda será un mal delirio por la fiebre.

Rosalie se apresuró a asentir, dándome la razón.

—Sin duda… Oye, Bells, ¿tú sabes quien es el padrino de mi boda?—Mi cara de pez debió ser reveladora, ya que Rosalie, carraspeó incómoda antes de continuar.—Yo insistí a Emmet en que no, pero ya sabes como es… De verdad, bueno, no será molestia, a fin de cuentas solo es una noche y, bueno…

Miré a mi amiga, que siendo una persona generalmente con una franqueza bestial, en ocasiones tachada de bruta, ahora se iba por las ramas ante la simple declaración de quien era su padrino.

—Rose…

—¡Es Edward!—Silencio.—Supongo… Bueno, ya sabes, tendrás que bailar con él y esas cosas, no te importa, ¿no?

Negué vagamente con la cabeza mientras que en mi mente mi sueño, junto con las palabras de Edward, se repetían una y otra vez.

Una parte de mí sabía que esto era un reto de Edward, me estaba lanzando el guante, y sabía que yo no dudaría en recogerlo. Supe que, en el fondo, solo era una respuesta a mi reto planteado en nuestro reencuentro. Edward nunca había soportado ser indiferente a nadie, y yo no iba a ser la excepción. Acababa de convertir esto en una guerra, en una guerra cuyas armas, las de su bando, eran su propio cuerpo. Lo que no sabía era que mi arsenal era bastante diferente al de siete años atrás. Por otro lado, debía andarme con cuidado, estaba segura que, pese a todo, Tanya había sido la que había hecho lo imposible porque yo me perdiese en la tormenta sin ayuda de nadie. Tener dos enemigos en la misma casa era todo un reto, pero… amaba la adrenalina.

Sin darme cuenta evoqué el cuerpo de Edward, vestido de vaquero y me mordí el labio. Le odiaba, sí… Pero también le deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Y eso, podía ser una debilidad, o la mayor ventaja.

Ahora, tocaba empezar a jugar.


	8. Capítulo 6

Tras el nuevo reto, no tardé en embarcarme en un constante juego: El gato y el ratón. Tras poner Edward sus cartas sobre la mesa, no dudé ni un instante, él tenía el rol de depredador, y yo era la presa, una presa que no cedería en esta cacería. Conocía a Edward lo suficientemente bien, él nunca arrojaría el guante, no mostraría su jugada a no ser que supiese que iba a ganar, lo cual me llevaba a pensar que él tenía algo, o sabía algo, que según él le aseguraría la victoria sobre mi cuerpo. Por lo tanto, cuando un gato acecha a un ratón, y este no tiene ninguna ofensiva, solo le queda una opción… Huir.

Todo sería mucho más fácil si no tuviese picos de fiebre y apenas pudiese levantarme de la cama, sin embargo, puse a prueba mis dotes de actriz, ya que misteriosamente los turnos en los que Edward me cuidaba habían aumentado, mis horas de sueño, extrañamente, también. Sin embargo, no podía dormir en la presencia de Edward, solo fingir, ya que, como me había recordado ose muy amablemente, mis sueños escapaban a mi control, y tenía la infame costumbre de hablar en sueños, así que temía revelar demasiado.

Durante mi semana en cama, un día de fingido sueño, no pude evitar escuchar una discusión entre Tanya y Edward. Al parecer esta quería venir, y Edward lo consideraba poco apropiado dado su activa participación en mi desgracia… Zorra. Tuve que morderme el labio para que no se me escapasen las palabras de la boca, y al oír a Edward bajar el tono de voz, fui lo bastante lista para suponer que nunca le había engañado con mis fingidos momentos de sueño.

Gracias a Dios, la semana pasaba rápidamente, lo cual lograba estresar a Rose de sobremanera, y cuando finalmente me recuperé, Alice me informó de que se había cambiado la desmadrada despedida de soltera por una noche de pelis y helado.

Según entré a casa de Rose, las os se echaron anegadas en lágrimas a mis brazos.

—¡Oh, Bella! ¿Y si Emmet se arrepiente?

—¡No sabes cómo te extrañé en mi boda, Bells!

—¿Y si luego no funciona?

—¿Por qué no viniste? Habrías estado tan guapa de dama de honor…

Apenas era capaz de entender sus incoherencias.

—¡Chicas!—Dejaron de mascullar cosas, aunque sus ojos seguían lacrimógenos.—¿Podemos ir por partes, como dijo Jack el destripador?

Esperé que mi chiste hiciese efecto, sin embargo, solo recibí una mirada fulminante.

—De acuerdo… Alice, ya sabes porque no pude ir a tu boda, pero me enseñaste el video, estuve contigo hasta el día antes, durante el ensayo y la despedida de soltera. Al día siguiente no dejé de pensar en ti, sabes que jamás habría faltado si me hubiese sido posible, y sabes que no debes dejar arrastrarte por las hormonas y los nervios prenupciales, sino ayudar a Rose a superarlos.

Durante unos instantes, Alice me miró fijamente, como una niña pequeña que recibe una reprimenda, y temí que de nuevo rompiese a llorar, sin embargo se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con decisión.

Luego, tomó a una nerviosa Rose por los hombros, y la sentó suavemente en la butaca, mientras yo le sostenía con firmeza las manos.

—Rose… ¿Dónde has dejado a esa implacable abogada capaz de salirse con la suya? ¿Dónde has dejado tu seguridad? No puedes dudar así ni de ti misma ni de Emmet.—Le dediqué una sonrisa.— Emmet era un cabra loca, lo más difícil era cazarlo, y tú supiste hacerlo, le tendiste el cebo y picó. Rosalie… Él te adora, vive para ti, antes de abandonarte se arranca la cabeza. ¡No sabe vivir sin ti! Ahora, lo único que vais ha hacer, es hacerlo oficial al mundo, y si no mal recuerdo, fue él quien te pidió que os casarais. Te adora, le adoras, ¿qué puede fallar?

Miré a Alice, en busca de apoyo.

—Sí, Rose. Emmet vive para ti, sois la pareja perfecta… Después de Jazz y yo, claro.

Eso consiguió arrancarle una pequeña risa, después agitó su rubia cabellera y respiró hondo.

—Siento todo esto.

Alice y yo nos apresuramos a quitarle importancia, asegurando que los nervios antes de la boda eran muy típicos en todas las mujeres y hombres, que probablemente Emmet también estuviese llorando como un bebé.

Eso llevó la conversación a preguntarnos qué estarían haciendo los hombres, tema que fue desechado por Alice, que propuso poner Troya y deleitarnos con los maravillosos cuerpos de aquellos hombres, mientras atacábamos una tarrina de helado de chocolate.

La propuesta fue aceptada de forma inmediata.

La siguiente discusión era cual era más apropiado para mí, si el dulce y comprensivo Héctor, o el dominante Aquiles.

—Héctor.

—¡Aquiles!—Exclamaron mis amigas a coro.—Imagínatelo, tan orgulloso, tan duro…—Estuve tentada de poner un barreño debajo de Alice, iba a babear.—Tan terco, tan sexy. Con un fondo tan tierno…

—¡No! Además Héctor me recuerda a… Bueno, ya sabéis a quien.

Rose dio un bote en su asiento antes de pausar la peli y centrar toda su atención en mí

—Sí, por cierto, ¿cómo os va? ¿Seguís en contacto?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, provocando más expectación en mis amigas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Alice… ¿Me preguntas o me acusas?—Reí ante su mirada de cachorro abandonado.—Simplemente nos dimos un tiempo… y supongo que ahora es muy difícil llamar y tratar de que todo siga igual.

Rose y Alice asintieron embelesadas.

—¿Y qué tal con Edward?

Noté como mi expresión cambiaba al instante.

—Mal.—Respondió Alice por mí.—Estaría bien que algún día nos contases qué pasó exactamente, como puede ser que una semana estuvieses tan feliz repentinamente, y justo después Edward se portase como el capullo que es, y desde el cariño, que es mi hermano…

—Sin embargo yo pensaba que os llevabais mejor.—Intervino Rose.—Se os veía más o menos bien, quiero decir, dentro de lo que cabe, y teniendo en cuenta todo, no le matabas con la mirada cada vez que le veías.

Desvié la vista.

—Edward la cagó, siempre la caga.—Fue mi única respuesta a sus dos preguntas.—Chicas, ¿queréis más helado?

Ese fue el punto y final del tema. El resto de la noche nos dedicamos a ver películas y comer helado. La mañana nos descubrió dormidas en los distintos sofás.

—Hoy me caso…—Oí murmurar a Rose.—Joder… ¡HOY ME CASO! ¡Chicas despertaos, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Alice prácticamente saltó del sofá, entre gritos, por un instante me recordó al conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, puesto que no paraba de mirar el reloj y gritar: ¡No hay tiempo!

Finalmente, llamó a su peluquero, que prometió estar aquí en media hora. Finalmente miré la hora y estuve a punto de echarme a reír al ver que eran las doce y media, la boda no era hasta las siete… La risa se me cortó de golpe cuando Alice anunció que no comeríamos, que primero peinarían a Rose, mientras que a mí me hacían la manicura, después, maquillarían a Rose, mientras que a mí me peinarían, para finalmente hacerle la manicura a la novia mientras yo era maquillada.

—Emmm ¿Y tú qué?

Me miró como si me hubiese salido una tercera cabeza.

—¿Cómo que y yo qué? ¡Yo me voy con mi marido! Me arreglaré en mi casita y nos veremos en la iglesia, me aseguraré de que el chofer de la novia llegué puntual.—Jazz era el encargado de entregar a Rose y su chofer.—Adiós, queridas mías.

Observé casi sorprendida el abandono de Alice. Casi. Alice y Jasper… Rose y Emmet… Un suspiro nostálgico escapó de mis labios, mientras que a mi lado, Rose parloteaba sin descanso, nerviosa.

Minutos más tarde, no solo llegó el peluquero de Alice, sino que le acompañaban toda una cuadrilla de mujeres. Casi sin ser consciente de ello vi como arrastraban a Rose a la habitación mientras que a mí me obligaban a sentarme en una de las butacas.

—Espero que estés cómoda, cariño, porque va ha ser una tarde muy larga…

Pese a la sonrisa del peluquero, sus palabras sonaron cual sentencia de muerte, sin embargo me obligué a relajarme, antes de verme envuelta en un sinfín de cosméticos, peines y complementos varios.

Tal como prometió Alice, Rose y yo no tuvimos tiempo de probar bocado, cuando no teníamos las manos pintadas, teníamos una mascarilla en la cara, y si no había mascarilla no podíamos movernos para que pudiese maquillarnos, o en su defecto, peinarnos. Y tal como prometió el peluquero casi me sentí agarrotada de estar sentada en el miso sillón, ya que podría jurar que habían pasado al menos cuatro horas sin moverme de la dichosa butaca. Cuándo lo hice, fue para ser arrastrada a la habitación de invitados, donde se encontraba mi vestido, para ser sometida al maquillaje.

Acabé dormitando, pero fui fuertemente sorprendida por un grito de Rosalie, que aseguraba que no nos daría tiempo. Gracias a Dios, ya habían terminado conmigo y pude vestirme, rápidamente, antes de que al estilista de Alice se le ocurriese alguna maldad más.

—Estás hermosa…—Las chicas me observaban fascinadas, y yo no pude evitar un sonrojo ante los halagos.—Podrías eclipsar a la novia.

Dudosa me asomé al espejo. Frente a mí podía distinguir a una hermosa mujer. Su pelo, apenas recogido por horquillas con pequeños brillantes, caía en una cascada de rizos chocolates sobre su espalda. La espalda quedaba ligeramente al aire, como parte del pecho debido a aquel provocativo escote, que dejaba relucir una blanca piel, que prácticamente brillaba. El vestido parecía abrazarse al cuerpo de la chica, remarcando su estrecha cintura y sus prominentes pechos, mientras que su rostro reflejaba sorpresa. Un rostro con unos labios carnosos, con un suave brillo de labios rosa, y los ojos enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas y una ligera sombra. Me costó reconocerme a mí misma.

En ese instante Jasper entró, iba guapísimo con sun traje de chaqueta, él también se quedó asombrado mirándome hasta que Rosalie entró en la habitación.

Y entonces todos lo supimos. Nadie podía eclipsar a la novia. Estaba envuelta en un vestido blanco de raso, el escote era palabra de honor, y el talle estrecho. La falda flotaba a su alrededor, dándole un aspecto étereo. Su pelo rubio, recogido en un prendedor caía liso sobre su espalda, complementado con una tiara de la cual se sujetaba el velo. Parecía una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas. Y su rostro…. Su sonrisa… Jamás podría eclipsar a la novia, porque jamás podría reflejar tanta felicidad como la que reflejaban sus ojos, jamás podía tener esa sonrisa de nerviosismo y plena felicidad en los labios.

Apenas fui consciente de las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos, hasta que una de las chicas me tendió un pañuelo. Jasper, a mi lado, también dejaba escapar unas lágrimas al contemplar a su melliza en todo su esplendor.

Finalmente, echa un manojo de nervios, Rosalie avanzó hasta nosotros, me envolvió en un abrazo, y pude ver su esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Jasper, nos abrazó a ambas, antes de conducirnos hasta el coche.

Cuando por fin estuvimos frente a la puerta, Rosalie estaba vibrante de emoción, mientras que en mi interior bailaban las mariposas. Pronto sonaría la música que indicaba mi entrada, antes del famoso canon de Pachelbel, que traería con él a la hermosa novia.

—Cariño… Mucha suerte.

Entonces sonaron los primeros acordes. Y tras coger el pequeño ramo que me tendía Jasper, inspiré hondo y me encaminé hacía el altar.

Al entrar, noté todas las miradas puestas en mí, no había mucha gente, pero muchos me eran desconocidos. Pude distinguir a Esme y Carlisle abrazados, que me dedicaron una brillante sonrisa, la de Esme bañada en lágrimas de la emoción. Un par de ancos más atrás, Jacon me dedicó un guiñño, junto a él, una preciosa morena, parecía nerviosa y se arreglaba continuamente el vestido. Jacob le murmuró un comentario al oído que consiguió su sonrojo. Tuve que contener la risa. En los primeros bancos, una embarazadísima Alice, con un elegante y vaporoso vestido prenatal, me miraba satisfecha, con ojo crítico. Sin embargo mi mirada se clavó en el altar. Allí, hermosos como ningunos, estaban los dos hermanos, Emmet, como su futura mujer, desprendía felicidad por cada poro de su piel, sin embargo, a diferencia de esta, se mantenía sereno. No pude negarle un guiño, que le hizo sonreír. Edward, a su lado, imponente, mantenía la postura, sin embargo, su rostro se mantenía relajado y sonriente. Sus ojos me siguieron durante todo el recorrido, y al llegar al altar, me dedicó una sonrisa, que muy a mi pesar, no pude evitar devolver.

Entonces sonaron los primeros acordes del canon, y la novia hizo su entrada. Pese al jadeo de admiración general, lo único que captó mi atención y, al parecer, también la de Edward, fueron los rostros de ambos novios. Por un instante no parecía haber nadie más en la sala que ellos dos, que se comían con y acariciaban con una simple mirada.

Por fin, Jasper entregó la mano de Rosalie a Emmet, que la tomó como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo, lo cual era lo más probable en su caso. Y de nuevo a mi pesar, no pude evitar compartir una mirada de complicidad con Edward, que me dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño.

—Hermanos, estamos aquí…

Así comenzó la ceremonia, Edward y yo nos mantuvimos serenos en nuestros papeles, mientras el transcurso de la misa, de vez en cuando interrumpida por los sollozos de una hormonal Alice y una emocionadísima Esme. Cuando finalmente, el cura declaró a la pareja marido y mujer, y dijo el famoso: Puedes besar a la novia. Estallamos en vítores.

Los padrinos fuimos los primeros afortunados en felicitar a la pareja, y luego nos retiramos para dar paso a la marabunta humana que se aglomeraba entorno a los novios.

Conseguimos abandonar la iglesia y lanzar el tradicional arroz, entre empujones. En algún momento, el brazo de Edward rodeó mi cintura, impidiendo que me cayese, o me perdiese entre la multitud, lo cual, pese a todo, le agradecí.

Luego, Alice me secuestró para ir en el coche con Jasper y con ella hasta el hotel donde se celebraría la recepción.

El hotel estaba elegantemente decorado, y nadie esperaba menos bajo la tiránica supervisión de Alice, y las mesas repartidas de forma de que mi sitio estaba junto a la familia de los novios y estos. Lejos de Jake y su "amiga" Leah, la cual me había presentado precipuamente en medio de aquel follón, agradable, perdidamente enamorada de Jake, no pude evitar sonreír al verles "discutir".

—Bella, querida, estás preciosa.—Me volví sonriente hacía Esme, ella y Carlisle se abrazaban como una pareja de recién enamorados.—Ese color te es tan favorecedor…

No pude evitar reír.

—Tú, que me ves con buenos ojos, Esme. Por cierto, futuros abuelos, ¿ya se os han ocurrido formas de consentir al futuro diablillo?

Carlisle y Esme rieron en armonía, mientras que Jasper y Alice compartieron una dulce mirada. Entrelazaron sus manos antes de colocarlas sobre el abultado vientre.

—Por supuesto. He comprado todos los neceseres de juguete de médico de la zona, y Esme no ha dejado tienda sin vestiditos o trajes de marineritos.

La mesa entera rompió a reír, menos Emmet y Rosalie, que seguían absortos en su mundo de caricias y miradas.

Alice me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Y tú, madrina?

Fingí pensarlo.

—Si es chico le dejaré que utilice mi casa de garaje para tocar con su banda y si es niña le compraré ropa molona y le cubriré delante de sus tíos y padres cuando salga con chicos.

—¿Chicos?

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Jasper, haciéndonos reír a todos.

—Te entiendo, Jasper, yo pensé lo mismo de ti cuando apareciste con Alice.— Admitió Carlisle, fingiendo un tono confidencial.—Aunque quien peor lo llevó fue Edward, pensé que os iba a poner un localizador para que no hicieseis nada.

Edward se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Es mi hermanita pequeña, mira lo que ha pasado por dejarles solos.—Señaló su abultado vientre, provocando las carcajadas de Alice.—Debí cortarle las partes nobles, como prometí en su momento.

Esta vez la risa que más se oyó fue la de Emmet, que consiguió arrastrarnos a los demás.

—Bueno, Bella, ¿qué tal en el rancho? He de admitir que me siento tan orgullosa de ti como si fueses hija mía.—No pude evitar sonrojarme al oír esas palabras, Esme me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.—Pero nada comparado con Carlisle, después de tres hijos y que ninguno estudiase medicina, cuando se enteró de que habías acabado veterinaria, con matrícula de honor y recomendaciones en Yale montó una fiesta en casa e invitó a todos sus amigos para fardar de ti, así que no te sorprendas si te confunden con nuestra hija, dio es impresión.

Carlisle me dedicó una sonrisa azorazado.

—Siempre habéis sido unos segundos padres para mí, Charlie y Renée me dijeron que os diese saludos en cuanto os viese, que esperaban veros cuando viniesen.

—¿Cómo están? La última vez que hablé con Renée me pareció que había serenado su espíritu aventurero y me dijo que Charlie y ella vivían muy felices en una pequeña casita en Forks.

Asentí sonriente.

—Y respecto al rancho… Estoy feliz me encanta trabajar duro y ese rancho requiere mucho trabajo. Además, siento un cariño especial por la cría de caballos, fue mi especialización, y en el rancho Cullen me siento realizada. Carmen y Eleazar me tratan como si fuese su nieta y el resto de trabajadores aceptan bastante bien las órdenes de una mujer.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Qué tal con Edward?

Esme miraba a su hijo de reojo mientras me formulaba esa pregunta. Repentinamente se hizo tensión, hasta Emmet y Rosalie se volvieron hacía nosotros. Yo mantuve mi sonrisa, mientras que Edward siguió despreocupadamente sentado en la silla.

—Es un buen jefe.

Fue una respuesta escueta, pero suficiente no para satisfacer la curiosidad de los Cullen, pero sí suficiente para el momento.

Disfrutamos de la tarta de bodas, tras partirla Emmet y Rosalie y finalmente llegó el momento de los brindis, antes del baile.

Edward se puso en pie.

—Atención.—Todos se volvieron hacía nuestra mesa.—Hoy estamos aquí en la oda de mi hermano pequeño de la que tengo el honor de ser el padrino… ¿Qué puedo decir? Aún recuerdo como Emmet juraba nunca enamorarse y tiraba a las niñas del pelo con apenas diez años, recuerdo su fama de ligón a los quince, y recuerdo como babeó por Rosalie desde el mismo momento en el que entró en la cafetería de la universidad… También recuerdo como ella le dio calabazas.—Hubo risas, las más llamativas, las de los propios novios.—Pero estaban destinados, nadie lo dudó nunca, y yo puedo asegurar que nunca he considerado a nadie lo suficientemente bueno para mis hermanos, pero me he tragado mis suposiciones al conocer a Jasper y Rosalie porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría ser mejor que ellos, y si ellos no logran hacer felices a mis hermanos, nadie lo hará.—Luego se volvió hacía Emmet.—Y tú, grandullón… Más te vale hacerla feliz, o me encargaré yo mismo de matarte.

Emmet rió y alzó su copa en honor a Edward, una Rosalie con los ojos inundados en lágrimas lo imitó.

Edward se sentó, y todos los presentes me miraron. Lentamente, muerta de miedo me puse en pie.

—Hola a todos… La verdad es que no hay mucho más que añadir. Gracias Edward, siempre me sacas de los apuros.—La gente río.—Con sinceridad… Puedo fardar de saber que Emmet y Rosalie estaban destinados desde el primer día en el que entré en la universidad. Rosalie la abogada fatal, y Emmet el gran osito de peluche. Por mucho que Emmet me jurase que Rosalie pasaba de su culo no pude creerle cuando al entrar en la cafetería y vernos abrazados, Rosalie me mandó su mirada fatal. No dramatizo al decir que solté a Emmet rápidamente, con el impulso de esconderme debajo de la mesa. Encima de él había un enorme cartel de neón: ¡Propiedad de Rosalie Hale!—La risa de mi amiga resonó por toda la mesa.—Lo era… Aunque el propio Emmet no lo supiese, no necesitaba saberlo, el campus femenino lo teníamos meridianamente claro. Sino que preguntasen a la pobre Diana, de la facultad de Psicología.—De nuevo risas.—Y la verdad, cuando empezaron a salir, recuerdo la reacción colectiva: ¡Por fin! Sin embargo aplaudo a Rose por hacerse la dura, a Emmet le costó tanto tenerla que ahora nunca deja de cuidarla. No podría sentirme más feliz ni más orgullosa cuando amos me pidieron que fuese la dama de honor. Emm, mi gran hermanito sin necesidad de sangre y Rose mi mejor amiga. Al verlos hoy juntos evocola imagen de dos adolescentes siete años atrás, y no puedo evitar imaginarme la de unos intensos ancianos… ¡Muy intensos!—Ahora fue Emmet quien rió con fuerza.—En un futuro que seguro que se dará, porque vuestro amor es el de las películas, es del que dura para siempre… ¿No podríais darme un poco? Es malo ser tan avaricioso…—La pareja rompió a reír.—Brindo por los novios, por su segura felicidad, por mis mejores amigos y hermanos.

—¡Por los novios!

Apuré la copa de Champán, antes de sentarme de nuevo. Noté como Edward se inclinaba hacía mí.

—Has estado fabulosa.

Reí nerviosamente antes de alejarme.

Entonces sonaron los primeros acordes del vals de las flores. Los novios se deslizaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile mientras las luces disminuían. Se hizo el silencio. Entonces, realmente empezó a sonar el vals.

Emmet y Rose giraban en la pista, sus movimientos perfectos y elegantes. Era igual que ver una película Disney, ahí estaban, el príncipe y la princesa…

Bailaron durante varios minutos, notaba las miradas mal disimuladas en mi dirección. Me hice la tonta. Noté una firme mano en mi hombro, y al volverme, Edward me pidió la mano con una suave inclinación. Se me cortó la respiración. Le tendí la mano, con una suave inclinación de cabeza, mientras él me guiaba hasta la pista de baile. Entonces, su brazo rodeó mi cintura, ajustándome a él, mientras que su mano, tomaba firmemente la mía, dejé reposar la otra sobre sus anchos hombros, antes de dejarme guiar por él al son de la música.

Me sentí flotar, sin darme cuenta, nuestras miradas se encontraron, borrando todo atisbo de espacio y tiempo. Flotaba sobre las nubes, entre sus brazos. Me deslizaba, adaptándome a sus movimientos, como si de antemano supiese cuales iban a ser. Sus brazos a mi alrededor, eran un suave embrujo que me tentaba a perder la cabeza.

Sus labios buscaron mi oído.

—Bailas como los ángeles.

Quise reír.

—Un ángel guiado por el mismísimo diablo.

Para mi sorpresa, sonrió.

—Si esto es el infierno, no me importa habitar en él para siempre, Bella.

Me sentí desconcertada ante la crudeza de sus insinuaciones.

—Ya basta. Ten algo de vergüenza.

Esta vez sí rió, contra mi oído.

—Si puse mis cartas sobre la mesa, era precisamente para tener que evitar esa tontería de la vergüenza. Además… No hay mejor seducción que la descarada, es la más… Excitante.

Me sentí repentinamente tensa. Edward esbozó una sonrisa divertida, antes de separarse de mí, con una inclinación de cabeza, y encaminarse hacía Rose. Enseguida me vi en los brazos de Emmet.

—Felicidades, grandullón.

—Gracias, enana. ¿Todo bien?—Asentí.—Noto a Edward divertido, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Disfruta torturándome, es algo que no cambia con los años.

Emmet frunció el ceño, pero al girar, y ver a Tanya fulminando la pista de baile con la mirada, ambos reímos.

—Y tú y yo disfrutamos con su rabia, ¿no es cierto?

No pude evitar asentir, de nuevo riéndome. Repentinamente, Emmet se puso serio.

—Noto a tu novio muy atento con esa chica.—No necesité girarme, para saber que Leah y Jake bailarían muy acaramelados.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras notaba una mano sobre el hombro. Me giré para encarar los azules ojos de Jasper.

—¿Bailamos?

Asentí con una sonrisa antes de girarme hacía Emmet, que ya se acercaba a su hermana.

—Emmet… Yo nunca dije que fuese mi novio, ¿no es cierto?

Noté como se ponía rígido, y se volvía hacía mí, pero Jasper me estrechó en sus brazos y empezamos a dar vueltas.

—Estás preciosa.

Me sonrojé.

—Gracias, Jazz.

—Me ha encantado tu discurso, fue casi tan bonito como el que diste en nuestra cena de ensayo.—Me guió un ojo.

—Todos son preciosos a su manera. Porque todos sois importantes para mí.—Sonreí con cansancio.—Dime… Alice y Rose lo hicieron por aquella promesa, ¿cierto?—Jazz asintió.—Esta tenía sentido en aquel entonces, ahora, Alice y tú nunca podréis ser los padrinos de mi boda con Edward.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y me dedicó su carismática sonrisa.

—Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, consiguiendo su risa.

—Tu mujer se ha superado… Vuestro regalo de bodas es magnífico, pero puedo asegurar que con el mío realmente van a flipar.

Jasper rió.

—Finalmente lo conseguiste, ¿eh?

Asentí.

—Una isla para ellos dos solos, así podrán hacer todo el escándalo que quieran durante su larguísima luna de miel.

Jasper asintió, de nuevo sentí u mano en el hombro, me giré y no me sorprendió er a Carlisle.

—Querida…

Asentí y me despedí de Jasper con un guiño.

—Carlisle, estás deslumbrante.

Su risa fue tranquila y dulce, muy diferente a la atronadora de Emmet o la sensual de Edward.

—Bella, me lo dices tú, a la cual apenas se puede mirar, ya que brilla con el resplandor de las estrellas.

Me sonrojé violentamente. Había bailado antes con Carlisle, y podía asegurar que los cumplidos no bajarían de nivel durante todo el baile, sin embargo, tampoco las risas. Así que me vi, acalorada y fuertemente sonrojada en los brazos de Edward, que me miraba con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

—Eres tan adorable…—Luego sonrió con desdén.—Lástima que tu novio esté tan ocupado con otra mujer para darse cuenta, ¿no crees?

Por primera vez, supe que podía ganarle la mano a Edward Cullen.

—Querido, no sé si son los celos lo que te ciega, sin embargo, mal infundados…—Me miró extrañado.—Nunca, creo recordar, salió de mis labios, que Jake fuese mi novio, amante, marido… Ni similar.

Frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Le estaba llevando a dónde quería.

—Dijiste que era el chico más especial que habías conocido nunca y que siempre había estado a tu lado…

Quise reír.

—Por supuesto, y no mentí.—Guardé silencio, crispando los nervios de Edward.—Jacob Black Swan, es mi primo.

Noté la repentina rigidez de Edward, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Si me disculpas, debo dar mi regalo a los novios.

Me deshice de los brazos de un molesto Edward, antes de encaminarme hacía la feliz pareja.

—Mi regalo.—Les tendí el sobre.—Y si nos os apresuráis… Perderéis el avión.

Mientras Rosalie abrí el sobre con los billetes de avión, les aclare que estaba ya todo arreglado, que la isla era poco accesible, pero que había contratado una pequeña embarcación, que en la casita había suficiente provisiones… de todo lo que pudiesen necesitar. Todo.

Ambos me abrazaron, mientras que Alice hacía la entrada triunfal con las maletas de ambos. Pese a que los novios abandonaron la fiesta, tras despedirse, y Rose cederme, muy malvadamente, su ramo, esta no terminó. Y en algún momento de la noche, acabé de nuevo junto a Jasper.

—Se ha tomado bien la humillación, solo se ha tomado cuatro copas.—Su mirada estaba posada en Edward, que ahora mismo estaba, visiblemente incómodo, junto a Tanya, que radiaba al tener su atención.

Reí.

—Quizá espera beber lo suficientemente para mañana no recordar nada.

Al pensar en eso, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. No, no dejaría que los recuerdos volviesen de nuevo. No ahora.

Jasper rió.

—Menuda tontería, Edward puede emborracharse todo lo que quieras, pero jamás perderá la consciencia de lo que hizo a la mañana siguiente.

Imposible.

—No, Jasper, seguro que hay excepciones…

—Que no, que no, he salido de juerga con él infinidad de veces y le he sto más borracho de lo que jamás alguien podrá imaginar, y puede tardar un día, a lo sumo dos, pero siempre recuerda todo.

Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo empezó a tensarse. Eso significaba que…

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo… Oye, Bella, ¿estás bien?

No respondí, crucé el cuarto, pasando ante una sonriente Alice, que cambió de expresión al ver mi cara. Y allí, delante de todos, me acerqué a Edward y le di un bofetón.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, abandoné el salón de baile. No tardé en sentirle detrás de mí.

—¿Estás loca? ¿A qué coño ha tenido eso?

—¡Eres un cabrón, mamonazo, embustero, te odio!

Trató de sostenerme por los hombros, furioso, pero me liberé, sentía las lágrimas arder en mis mejillas.

—¡Estás loca!

Oí como Alice y Jasper aparecían, sin embargo, mi atención estaba en Edward.

—¿Qué estoy loca? No, loca no, lo que soy es GILIPOLLAS. Oh, sí, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que lo recordabas todo?

Y como esperaba, no tuve que aclararle que era todo. Repentinamente se hizo el silencio.

—Yo… No sabía cómo, tú no querías hablar de ello, no consideré necesario…

—¿No consideraste necesario? ¡Me hiciste quedar como una estúpida, Cullen! Es más… Me mentiste, hundiste en la mierda con tus palabras de despedida aquel día, pese a que sabías la verdad, aún así, me hiciste creer que no lo sabías.

—Bella…

—¡No me llames así!

Hubo un tenso silencio.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?

La voz de Jasper fue ignorada.

—¡No sabía como hablar de ello, me sentía basura! ¡Debías odiarme por ello!

—¡Pero no lo hacía!

—¡Ese era el problema, Bella!

—¡No, el problema eras tú, Edward! ¡Nunca te odié, porque pese a tu estado, disfrute! ¡Nunca te lo iba a echar en cara, porque aquel día, pese a tu condición, te abriste a mí, parecías necesitarme! ¡Te odié, y te odiaré por todo lo que vino después!

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Alguien puede explicar qué demonios pasa?

Me volví hacía mis dos amigos.

—Yo lo haré… Vosotros decíais sentiros desconcertados por la forma tan repentina en la que Edward terminó conmigo y me hundió. Bueno, yo lo estaba más… Más aún, teniendo en cuenta, que unos días antes, estando borracho me había seducido y se había acostado conmigo, asegurándome que me necesitaba.

—¿¡QUÉ!

—¡Oh, sí! Pero eso no es lo mejor, durante siete años, me ha hecho creer que no lo recordaba debido a los fuertes efectos del alcohol.

—¡Ah!

La cara de Alice era una mueca de dolor, y la de Jasper, puro desconcierto.

—Sí, lo sé, yo también tengo ganas de gritar…

—No, cariño, no es por añadir dramatismo a la escena pero… Me acabo de poner de parto.

Durante un momento se hizo el silencio antes de que estallase el caos, Edward se apresuró a buscar el coche, mientras que Jasper y yo sosteníamos a Alice, que se curvaba con las contracciones.

Una vez en el coche, llamé a Esme que no dudó en despedir a toda la gente de la boda y gritarle a su marido que condujese inmediatamente al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, Jasper y Alice entraron directamente al paritorio dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos, con nuestra tensión. Quien mirase la escena podría echarse a reir en un hospital, de parto, tras una boda. Sin embargo nadie reía.

Los ojos de Edward buscaron los míos, y muy a mi pesar, le devolví al mirada. Y en aquel momento, al mirarnos fijamente a los ojos, pude distinguir al Edward del que me había enamorado, el Edward al que había decidido ocultarle aquella fantástica noche al no acordarse de ella, el Edward que se odiaría a sí mismo por deshonrar a una mujer de semejante forma. Un Edward sensible y vulnerable. Y allí, en la sala de espera del paritorio, dudé de que si lo que acabábamos de descubrir levantaría un muro entre nosotros, o mi pesar, solo destruiría los impuestos años atrás.

No quería saberlo, ahora solo quería sonreír pensando en Alice… Solo quería llorar.

**Hola, chicas.**

**De nuevo han pasado tres capítulos así que… Si consigo llegar a 75 Reviews, de aquí a una semana subiré un capítulo con el punto de vista de Edward. Sino, en una semana también, subiré un capítulo normal.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer y amento e retraso =S**

**Besitos.**


	9. Especial II

Contratar a Bella había sido una buena idea. Dejar que Bella conociese a Tanya no había sido mala idea. El famoso tema que saque aquel día en el coche había sido una mala idea. Contratar a Tanya había sido muy mala idea. Conclusión; ¿Iba en decadencia?

Su molesta presencia era imposible de ignorar, y si en algún momento la había encontrado atractiva o deseable, verla junto a Bella imposibilitaba esos pensamientos. Tanya podría ser una reina, pero por muy reina que fuese no podía competir contra una diosa. Sin embargo, una diosa que se fue volviendo de hielo, de nuevo en mi compalñía. La presencia de Tanya a todas horas empezó a provocar que todo aquello que había conseguido avanzar con Bella fuese a saco roto.

Para más inri, ninguno de los trabajadores parecía encajar con ella, ni los del campo, ni los de la casa, suponía que parte de la culpa era por el cariño que todos tenían hacía Bella, y el odio que Tanya la profesaba, sin embargo…

Traté de mantenerme frío, contra todo pronóstico, no deseaba que Bella notase que me preocupaba por ella, más aún cuando ella solo mostraba una fría indiferencia hacía mí la mayor parte de tiempo, pero no dejaban de enfadarme los comentarios hirientes de Tanya hacía su persona, porque la indiferencia era fingida, fingida con mucha dificultad.

La situación era malla, pero rozó el horror el día que Tanya me siguió al campo, ota vez, y se encontró con que Eleazar y Bella ya estaban allí. Debió ignorar la presencia de esta última, que estaba agachada examinando los terneros recién nacidos, ya que comenzó un eterno soliloquio. ¿El tema? Las compras.

—… Y es una lástima que no haya ni una tienda decente en este pueblucho, me habrían ido genial unos bonitos zapatos con ese vestido que me compré, ¿recuerdas, Edward? El turquesa tan mono…—Me miró esperando respuesta, y yo la busqué en Eleazar, que a duras penas contenía la mueca de desagrado. Volví a mirar a Tanya.—¿No? ¡Pues es precioso! Me lo pondré un día de estos para que…

—Está perfectamente, Señor Cullen. Pese al parto prematuro, ha salido muy bien adelante.—Agradecí la aparición de Bella a todos los dioses conocidos, Tanya, sorprendida ante su aparición, cesó su parloteo molesto, para proceder a mirarla con desdén.

Aquel gesto me enfureció, y temiendo los límites de mi paciencia me alejé hacía mi caballo, dando un seco asentimiento a Bella. Tanya, que se encontraba pegada, se sorprendió al notar mi ausencia, y aprovechando su lentitud de reacción me subí al caballo antes de darla tiempo a llegar hasta mí. Diablo se removió incómodo con la cercanía de Tanya.

—Me gustaría que fuésemos a revisar la parte del ganado que está en los pastos del note.—Miré fijamente a Bella, cuyo rostro también se mantenía sereno.—¿Podrás encargarte de todo hasta que llegue Mike, Eleazar?

Fije la vista en Eleazar, al cual siempre había considerado un segundo padre, que me contestó con una sonrisa. No pude evitar devolvérsela.

—Por supuesto, Edward.—Luego se volvió a alabar a Bella, que muy sonrojada aceptaba sus elogios.

Mientras, mi mente vagó lejos. Recodaba haber oído a Mike y Eric comentar lo altiva que era Tanya, cerca de los establos, sin que reparasen en mi presencia. Repentinamente se habían callado y temiendo que hubiesen descubierto mi presencia, preparé un a escusa creíble, sin embargo, me sorprendió oír la frustrada voz de Bella, indignada ante un comentario muy despectivo de Tanya hacía el bueno de Eleazar.

Me había costado creerlo, ni Tanya podría ser tan cruel, pero lo que más me asombraba era la pésima opinión que Bella tenía de mí. Se había negado a contarme cualquier cosa de esas, debido a su falta de pruebas: ¡Consideraba que creería a Tanya antes que ella!

—… de caballos para revisarla, es importante que…

Un grito tapó la voz de Bella y me arrancó de mis pensamientos. Bella había montado a Tormenta, y Tanya había proferido un grito, al parecer atónita por este hecho. No entendía nada.

—¿Qué haces montando esa yegua?—Menos entendí el tono despectio y autoritario con el que Tanya se refirió a Bella con esa pregunta, temí que fuese a bajarla del caballo por los pelos.

Pensé que Tanya mataría a Bella cuando esta la respondió con total frialdad que era su montura, y más aún cuando Bella le explicó que yo mismo le había dado el consentimiento para montarla, es más, yo mismo se la había ofrecido, cuando a ella no la dejaba ni mirarla. Sin embargo, Bella se desenvolvió bien sola, y en unos instantes estuvo cabalgando lejos, consiguiendo una victoria, y dejando bien clara la declaración de guerra.

Más tarde me reuní con ella.

—… Y conseguimos erradicar el brote a tiempo, gracias a Dios, porque podría habernos dado muchas dificultades y…

Alce las manos, logrando así acallarla.

—Bella… ¿Necesitas que hable con Tanya?—Me miró confusa.—No me cuesta nada y así te ahorraría, estas… situaciones comprometidas.

Por un instante, su rosto pareció sorprendido, y vi en sus ojos el agradecimiento, pero se recompuso con presteza. Sin embargo, me regaló una sonrisa.

—No es necesario, pero muchas gracias… Edward.

Su sonrisa, dedicada exclusivamente a mi persona, y mi nombre en sus labios, fueron suficientes para despertar mi deseo, y tuve que huir rápidamente a mientras que en mi mente se formaban más de un millón de ideas en las que Bella también sonreía… y pronunciaba bastante fuertemente mi nombre. ¿Cómo es capaz un hombre de albergar tanto deseo?

Sin embargo, pese a las palabras de Bella, aprovechando una visita de Tanya a mi despacho, una de miles, dejé caer mi advertencia.

—Ten cuidado cuanto tensas la cuerda, Tanya, al final puede romperse.—Me miró sin entender, y con esa boba y falsa sonrisa en sus labios.—Bella no te ha hecho nada, no me gusta como la tratas sin motivo.—Trató de replicar, mientras que su sonrisa se volvía una mueca, sin embargo me negué a escucharla.

Al salir Tanya, tuve la extraña sensación de que mis palabras no habían conseguido mejorar la situación.

Efectivamente, los siguientes días se desarrolló una guerra campal. Pese a que Tanya era la atacante, y Bella solo se defendía, el resto de los empleados no dudaron en tomar partido, y pese a que Bella nunca respondía a las provocaciones de Tanya, esta empezó a encontrarse los documentos mal organizados, el café frío, su caballo sin ensillar…

Y sin embargo, Bella no respondió a las provocaciones de Tanya hasta el día de la tormenta. El hecho de que hubiese tormenta, no nos sorprendió demasiado a nadie,, puesto que en la zona eran muy repentinas, aunque muy peligrosas.

Estábamos Bella y yo en los establos de los caballos, tratando de sosegar a los sensibles animales, cuando Tanya hizo su aparición, sentí la tentación de avisarla que no era el mejor momento, pero me contuve ante mi promesa de no entrometerme.

—¡Oh, Eddie, tengo tanto miedo!—Los gritos de Tanya y sus fuertes e histéricos movimientos, inquietaron más aún a los caballos. Traté de fulminarla con la mirada, pero la contienda era de otro nivel y no se dio por enterada.— Protégeme de la tormenta en tus brazos, cariño!

¿Cariño? ¡Esta mujer estaba loca! Y encima una loca que no paraba de dar voces, asustando a los pobres animales. Fui a replicar, pero Bella se alejó de la yegua a la que estaba sosegando y dio un paso hacía Tanya.

—Fuera de los establos.—Tanya pareció sorprenderse, pero luego pintó una sonrisa de satisfacción, al haber logrado el objetivo de desquiciar a Bella. No sabía cuan equivocada estaba. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Bella, furiosa, arrastró a Tanya fuera, dejándome solo y sin enterarme de la conversación debido al estruendo de la lluvia.

No pude evitar sonreír, la imagen de Bella enfadada era sumamente excitante. Me apresuré a salir a detener la discusión entre ambas mujeres.

—¡…mierda! Me da igual si te niegas a archivar mis informes o si tengo que entregarle directamente los pedidos a Edward, pero lo que no te consiento es que alteres a los animales, ¿has entendido? Por mí, pégate a Edward cual lapa, y restriégate contra él como si tuvieses el celo. Pero es la última vez que cualquiera de los animales se altera pro tu presencia. Estoy cansada de que espantes el ganado y de que alteres a los caballos, hartísima de que empujes a los perros al pasar. ¡No te lo tolero! Como trabajadora y veterinaria de este rancho eso SÍ es mi autoridad. Así que, a partir de ahora, ten cuidado con lo que haces respecto a los animales, porque no voy a tener ningún reparo en sacarte del establo de los pelos, si algún animal se encabrita por tus gritos. No tendré ningún reparo en atarte al caballo y alejarte a rastras si vuelves a alterar al ganado, y por supuesto…—Bella paró a respirar, sin embargo solo el sonido de la lluvia rompió el silencio.—Como te ve maltratar a un solo animal en mi presencia, no responderé de mis actos.

Y Bella era perfectamente capaz de ello. Giró en redondo y se alejó hacía los establos sin prestarme mucha atención. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría visto la sonrisa pintada en mi cara. Esa era Bella, mi Bella, aquella chica que no era indiferente a nada, ese fuego, esa pasión. Esa mujer cuya mirada era más intensa que el infierno, en contraste con su sonrisa inocente. Una mujer que invitaba a pecar. Una mujer con carácter que luchaba por los que quería con uñas y dientes, la mujer que me había dado un puñetazo sin dudar por defender a los animales. La mujer a la que yo tanto había querido.

La comida, no fue en exceso tensa. Eleazar y Carmen ayudaron mucho en ello, nos reímos de mis hermanos y cuñados, y no pude evitar sentir reocupación por el ganado, al notar el incremento de la fuerza de la tormenta. Sin embargo me resigne y me retiré a mi despacho, donde más tarde recibí a Jasper y Emmet.

—Que no nos molesten, Tanya.—Cerré la puerta y me volví hacía ellos.—Caballeros… Organicemos la despedida de soltero de este grandullón.

Durante horas no dedicamos a beber coñac, fumar puros y charlar y reír con diversas y extravagantes ideas. En algún momento de esa conversación, me pareció oír a Bella fuera, discutir con Tanya, pero ese escenario se había repetido tantas veces, que no me extrañaba que fuese producto de mi imaginación.

—Edward, aunque me muero por saludar a la canija, Emmet y yo deberíamos irnos, Alice y Rousse estarán preocupadas, las carreteras estarán inundadas y será difícil y peligrosa la vuelta.

Asentí, mirando fijamente por la ventana.

—Cierto, será lo mejor, ya está anocheciendo y no queremos que…

Unos gritos captaron nuestra atención.

—¡Vieja estúpida! ¡Edward ha prohibido la entrada a nadie!

Me sorprendió oír la voz cargada de odio de Tanya.

—¡Conocía a esos niños cuando se limitaban a llorar y llenar el pañal, creo que puedo entrar si me da la gana, Barbie teñida!

Y aunque las palabras de Carmen lograron una carcajada general, cuando Carmen entró en la sala, su rostro hizo que se nos borrase de golpe.

—¿Qué sucede?—Fue Emmet quien formuló la pregunta, sin embargo, tenía la vista clavada en Tanya, que miraba a Carmen con desprecio.

—¡Es Bella!—Sus palabras lograron captar nuestra atención, y más aún cuando rompió en llanto.

Un nudo se formo en mi pecho.

—¿Qué sucede con Bella?—Carmen solo lloraba.—¡Respóndeme, Carmen!

Estaba seguro, que en otra circunstancia, Jasper y Emmet habrían tenido más que palabras conmigo por emplear ese tono.

Eleazar entró en la habitación y abrazó a su mujer, más sosegado.

—Edward, Bella salió a buscar un ternero perdido…

—¿QUÉ?

Mi voz se alzó por encima de la de Jasper y Emmet.

—Supuse que no te había informado, aunque ella me juró que te mandó dar el recado, quería que la ayudases, pero estabas ocupado…

—¡Joder, como si ella no conociese a Emmet y Jasper! —Di una patada a la silla.—Joder… ¡Nada es tan importante como para dejar salir a Bella sola en la tormenta!

Casi sin darme cuenta, atisbe a sonrisa de Tanya por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡TÚ! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Eres estúpida! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es pasar unos minutos ahí afuera, perdido, a la intemperie?

—Yo…

—¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

Tanya rompió en llanto, sin embargo la ignoré y me volví hacía Eleazar.

—¿Hace cuánto que salió?

Le vi titubear.

—Hace más de cuatro horas.

Contuve una maldición.

—Ensilla a Diablo.—Luego me volví hacia mis dos preocupados amigos. Jasper consolaba a Carmen, mientras que Emmet miraba a Tanya como si fuese a estrangularla.—Volved a casa, y evitad este tema con Rosalie y Alice, no quiero que se preocupen. O llamaré en cuánto sepa algo.

Sin decir más, abandoné la habitación.

Busqué durante más de dos horas, sin descanso. Diablo no se quejaba, casi parecía preocuparse por Bella al igual que yo mismo. La lluvia impedía otear bien, lo cual dificultaba aún más su búsqueda, y la oscuridad ya era prácticamente total.

Cuando empezaba a desesperar, la vi aparecer. Quise llorar de alegría al verla caminando junto a Tormenta, ya que le había cedido el sitio a Duke, el perro rastreador, y la ternera. Tan buena que era estúpida. Espoleé a Diablo y le tendí, la mano, apenas podía verle la cara, pero vi su movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

Me señaló a la ternera, y no supe si besarla o abofetearla por tal muestra de bondad desinteresada.

—Diablo y tú llegaréis antes. Di que habiliten un trozo de los establos y lleven allí mi equipo, debería revisar a Duke y la ternera según lleguemos. Que preparen unas mantas y gran cantidad de comida en la celda de Tormenta.

Quise negarme, pero estaba tan feliz de verla sana y salva, que me apresuré a seguir sus órdenes. AL llegar, prácticamente rugí las necesidades de Bella, también ordené que preparasen la que fue la habitación de Alice.

Bella entró en os establos, totalmente empapada. Ahora a la luz, tenía mucho peor aspecto, un aspecto enfermizo. Sin embargo, se ocupo de los animales, y más tarde tranquilizó a Carmen. Trató de negarse a dormir aquí, sin embargo verla salir otra vez era más de lo que podía soportar.

—No saldrás más con esta tormenta. Dormirás aquí, en la habitación de Alice, y usarás su ropa.

Mi voz sonó autoritaria por la preocupación, pero cuando Bella finalmente se marchó a descansar, aliviado me retiré a mi despacho. Casi me da algo al ver allí a una llorosa Tanya.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Perdóname, por favor, perdóname!—La ignoré, me situé en mi butaca, pero ella se sentó en mis rodillas. La empujé.—Edward, no me abandones a la intemperie, es tarde, mi casa está muy lejos…

Sobre el asco predominó la lástima.

—De acuerdo, dormirás en una de las habitaciones de servicio de la planta baja, y trabajarás hasta que ya no puedas con tu alma, si te quedas es para hacer horas extras…

Fue a replicar, su mirada era de nuevo venenosa, así que abandoné la estancia antes de que me arrepintiese de mis palabras.

Bella pasó mala noche, no pude dormir, la oía gemir en sueños y removerse. La preocupación latía en cada palmo de mi piel. Era culpa mía, no debió salir sola, no debió salir.

Bajé a desayunar, y para mi sorpresa Tanya estaba allí, pero no Bella. Pasé todo el desayuno preocupado, preguntándome porque Bella no habría bajado. En algún momento, Tanya dibujó una sonrisa que competía con la del miso Cheshire, y se dedicó a transformar todo en indirectas sexuales. Me limité a ignorarla, ya que a idea era tan estúpida que no merecía la atención.

Bella no había bajado, Bella no respondía cuando Carmen llamaba a su habitación. Tuve la tentación de llamar a Carlisle de urgencia, pero era dramático, primero hablaría con ella… Ignorando a Tanya, subí a la habitación de Alice, donde debería descansar Bella. Casi me da un infarto al encontrarla vacía.

Mil ideas extremistas pasaron por mi mente. Desde una huida entre delirios febriles, hasta que hubiese rodado debajo de la cama.

Cuando finalmente me sosegué llamé a Alice.

—¿Hermanito?—Alice tardó demasiado en responder para mi gusto.

—¡Alice! ¿Está Bella contigo ¿Sabes dónde puede estar? ¿Puedes darme su maldito número de móvil para que pueda comunicarme con ella?

Sentí su irritación, sin embargo la mía era mayor.

—Tranquilo, sí, Bella está aquí con nosotras…

Sentí como de mis labios escapaba un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Está bien? ¿Parece enferma?

Mi hermana guardó silencio.

—No, no tiene buena cara.—La voz de mi hermana se iba tornando preocupada.— Edward, creo…

A lo lejos oí un gritó distorsionado de Rosalie, antes de que todo se volviese un caos.

—¡Alice, Alice!—Solo oía alboroto.—¡Demonios, Alice!

Cuando mi hermana recuperó el habla, su voz era casi un sollozo.

—¡Edward, es Bella! ¡Se acaba de desmayar y no sé qué hacer! No responde, Edward, está muy pálida… ¡Dice cosas raras!

Prácticamente crucé la casa y me subí en el coche en unos segundos.

—Alice, tranquilízate, yo voy para allá, pídele a Rousse y a la dependienta que la tumben en un sofá, estoy seguro de que tiene fiebre, tratar de bajársela con paños fríos. Enseguida estoy allí, cariño, no pasa nada…

Conduje más deprisa de lo normal, y el resto se sucedió como una película. Apenas vi a mis padres cuando dejé a Bella sobre la cama, y no era consciente de la llegada de personas a la casa de mis padres, solo me preocupaba Bella. Carlisle estaba preocupado, la fiebre no bajaba, Esme también. Mis hermanos rozaba la histeria, Jacob parecía haber visto un fantasma. Sin embargo para mí todo era lejano.

Cuando Bella se despertó, mi corazón reanudó la marcha. No pude evitar contemplar a Bella, como si del tesoro más valioso del mundo se tratase. Sin embargo aún sentía el miedo en el cuerpo y apenas pude hablar, no encontraba palabras, Bella… Dios, si la hubiese pasado algo…

Me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, de nuevo comenzó a dormitar por la fiebre. E camino fue en un cómodo silencio. No podía apartar mi mirada de ella, si la hubiese perdido.

No quise despertarla al llegar, la cargué y la llevé hasta su dormitorio, sin embargo, se despertó.

La deposité con suavidad en el suelo, sin embargo no pude soltarla. No quería perderla, no podía perderla. Ella era o único puro de mi vida, lo único que había merecido la pena. Ella era el único motivo que me arrastraba ha hacer las cosas bien.

La miré a los ojos, y la sentí jadear y temblar en mis brazos. La apreté con más fuerza.

—No vuelvas a darme un susto así, Bella, nunca más… Cuídate, Bella, has sido lo único realmente bueno en mi vida, no me abandones… Al menos no para siempre, no a un lugar donde no te podría seguir.—Sin darme cuenta, mi voz reveló mucho más de lo que esperaba. Acaricié su mejilla, queriendo comprobar que era real, que no era una ilusión.

—Edward... No entiendo.—Estaba febril de nuevo, su voz era pastosa, y su mirada vidriosa.—¿Por qué no podrías seguirme?

De mis labios escapó una carcajada, una carcajada rela, la primera en mucho tiempo.

—Los ángeles están destinados al cielo, los seres como yo solo nos merecemos el infierno.

La tumbé en la cama, y la di su medicación, pero cuando sus ojos, brillantes buscaron los míos me sentí morir.

—Edward, tú siempre has sido un ángel para mí…

Cayó rendida tras esa confesión, y mis labios, por voluntad propia, besaron su frente. Al verla ahí tumbada, tomé una decisión: Bella volvería a ser mía. Costase lo que costase.

Según el reparto de turnos, que prácticamente yo mismo había organizado, me tocaba a mí ir a cuidar a Bella hasta entrado el mediodía, Eleazar había estado encantado de contar con más trabajo si era para el descanso de la que se había vuelto la niña de sus ojos. Carmen me preparó comida para alimentar a un regimiento, entre la cual destacaban los postres con helado y chocolate… Los favoritos de Bella. Sin embargo, pese a que a las cinco y media ya estaba dispuesto a salir, una de las yeguas se puso de parto, obligándome a delegar el turno a mis hermanos… Y a partir de ahí, fue un no parar.

Finalmente, poco antes de la hora de la comida, llegué a casa, relevando a Emmet.

—Está dormida, pero delira, de vez en cuando parece que se despierta… Pero no es realmente consciente.—Pese a la fachada despreocupada de Emmet, podía entrever su preocupación. Siempre había cuidado de Bella como si su hermana pequeña se tratase. De hecho, siempre se había entendido mejor con ella que con Alice, ya que Alice siempre me había preferido a mí.—Cuida de ella, Ed. Llámame con cualquier cosa.

Asentí, le vi dudar antes de irse, pero finalmente se marcho.

Al entrar en a habitación, Bella mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, pero estaban vidriosos, y sus mejillas sonrosadas. No me veía, estaba delirando.

Con un nudo en la garganta me dispuse a darla de comer. Al principio no fue mal, lo peor es cuando empezó a revolverse.

—¡Edward, no!—Me sobresalté, pero al mirarla, estaba dormida.—Aléjate… Más daño no, por favor… Por favor, no…

Empezó a gimotear, mientras que sus aullidos se cavaban en mi alama. Aunque consiguió acabar de comer, los sueños siguieron igual de perturbadores para Bella.

—Edward… Me haces daño.—Hubo un silencio, me atreví a mirarla, su rostro estaba marcado por de dolor. De nuevo me sentí un monstruo.—No… ¡Alec, no!—¿Alec? ¿Quién demonios era Alec?—No te vayas, Alec… ¡Alec!

Sin darme cuenta, apreté los puños, y una punzada de odio me atravesó el corazón. No había llamado a Jacob, casi lo hubiese preferido. Al menos con él sabía a qué me enfrentaba… Una rabia irracional invadía cada resquicio de mi cuerpo, al ver a Bella ahí tendida, tan hermosa, con estirar la mano podría acariciar su rostro, podría jugar con su pelo, podría recorrer las curvas de su cuerpo…

Los recuerdos de aquella noche no tardaron en asaltarme. Bella dulce ayudándome a cargar con mi odio y mi dolor, Bella depositando dulces y sensuales besos en mi rostro tratando de darme consuelo, Bella apasionada respondiendo a las demandas de mi cuerpo, Bella simplemente exquisita retorciéndose ante la intensidad del primer orgasmo… Que no el último de aquella noche.

Casi sin darme cuenta, el deseo fue apoderándose de mi cuerpo, y cuando Bella abrió los ojos me encontró rígido en la butaca. Parecía desconcertada, sus ojos recorrían a habitación, ansiosos. Me miró a los ojos, y por un momento su mirada pareció perdida.

—¿Estás mejor?

Se sobresaltó, de nuevo miro alrededor y reparó en la bandeja. No tardó en preguntar cuándo había comido.

—Estabas delirando, aproveché para darte de comer, no quería despertarte.

Sus ojos brillaron con cautela, areció recordar algo que le hizo acariciarse la mano, evité fruncir el ceño. Alec…

—¿Una pesadilla? Hablas en sueños…

Mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba, me apresuré a serenarme.

—Lo sé.—Fue una réplica demasiado seca, parecía tensa.—Cullen, yo…

Al oírla pronunciar mi apellido supe que la cosa iba mal, casi sin darme cuenta me vi acallándola.

—Edward, llevas días llamándome así apenas sin ser consciente de ello. No empieces a retractarte ahora.

Se tensó, supe que estaba creando un muro entre nosotros, sentí rabia.

—No sé si es lo correcto.

Clavé mi vista en su cuerpo. ¿Qué no era correcto? Ella y yo era lo único jodidamente correcto.

—Nunca me perdonarás, ¿no es cierto?

Pronuncié esas palabras, pero apenas fui consciente de su significado. Bella se tensaba, se removía inquieta ante mi avance letal.

—Eso es lo que tú querías, eso era lo que buscabas. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirte. Concretamente…—Paró a respirar.—Siete años tarde.

Sin darme cuenta, me puse en pie, Bella me estaba tentando. Ambos o sabíamos, era un suplicio estar con ella, deseándola como la deseaba, y odiándome a mí mismo como me odiaba por todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo, ella no cesaba de tentarme, tratando de despertar mi furia. De forma inconsciente lo hacía, porque a ella le costaba estar indiferente, y si yo perdía los papeles le daría a ella un motivo para perderlos. Pero yo ya había perdido los papeles, solo que no cómo ella esperaba.

Acorté el espacio que nos separaba, sin apartar la vista de su mirada, totalmente sorprendida pero curiosa.

La curiosidad mató al gato.

Me incliné sobre ella, y no pude evitar dejar que mi aliento acariciase su oreja.

—Te deseaba… Te deseo, todavía, y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Y sin más me apoderé de esos carnosos y tentadores labios, que me llamaban desde el primer encuentro que habíamos tenido. Sin darme cuenta, demandé de sus labios lo que quería de su cuerpo; rendición. La besé, hasta que fue incapaz de resistirse, hasta que el deseo me nubló la razón, hasta que sus quejas fueron jadeos. Mordí su labio inferior, y en el gemido, me apoderé de su boca. Ella aceptó sumisa la invasión, y me respondió al beso con avidez.

Era como tocar el cielo, mientras que mi cuerpo ardía como el mismísimo infierno. La deseaba, la necesitaba.

Noté sus manos tirar de mi pelo, en un vago intento de resistencia, supe que podría convencerla de lo contrario, pero no supe si después podría contenerme.

Nos separamos jadeantes. Busqué sus ojos, en ellos había el fuego que tanto adoraba.

—Tú has decidido ponerme las cosas difíciles, y sabes que adoro los retos. No obstante, yo también te pondré las cosas difíciles a ti, _Isabella._

Contuve el impulso de una carcajada, cuando se mordió el labio ante la mención de su nombre. Ella pensaba que en el pasado yo la había seducido, que había desplegado mi arsenal para tenerla. No sabía lo que la esperaba si pensaba que aquellos coqueteos de adolescente era lo mejor que podía hacer…

—Nunca, nunca me tendrás, Edward. ¡Jamás! Antes prefiero a un gusano antes que a ti, ¿entiendes?

Cargó sus palabras de veneno, y el fuego brillaba en sus ojos y sus mejillas cuándo lo dijo. Estaba recuperando a la Bella que tenía sangre en las venas, mi favorita, y a esa sí que me podía enfrentar. Esta vez no contuve las carcajadas, sus palabras contrastaban con lo que su expresión corporal me revelaba.

—Aunque tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo… Trataré de creerte.

Masculló una maldición mientras le dediqué una suave caricia, luego dediqué el resto de la tarde a contemplarla sin que ella fuese consciente de ello.

Ahora sí que estaba declarada la guerra en el rancho Cullen.

A partir de entonces, Bella se dedicó a huir de mí… o a tratar de hacerlo. Estando postrada en cama le resultaba difícil, pero ella no cesaba en sus intentos. Fingía estar dormida cuando yo llegaba, sin embargo nunca llegaba a estarlo. Le daba miedo hablar en sueños, le daba miedo demostrarme que me deseaba. Y eso me daba ventaja, y ella era vagamente consciente de ello.

Mientras tanto, preparaba la despedida de soltero, más emocionado por la boda de lo que nadie creería, ya que tendría la oportunidad de tener a Bella en mis brazos. Era un tanto difícil organizar una despedida sin mujeres y sin demasiado alcohol. Finalmente, acepté que ninguno de nosotros tres sería capaz de fijar su atención en otra mujer que no fuesen las que ya eran dueñas de nuestro sueño, y en el caso de mis acompañantes, dueñas de su corazón, sin embargo, no cedí en lo del alcohol.

Preparé unos videos, desde la infancia de Emmet hasta ahora, con los momentos más divertidos y ridículos de este. Los tres disfrutamos de risas a costa de mi hermanito pequeño mientras nos dábamos a os placeres del alcohol. Sin embargo, ninguno nos atrevimos a beber en exceso, ya que la pequeña duende, alias mi hermana, sería capaz de castrarnos sin más dilación si estropeábamos en algo la boda… alias su nuevo pasatiempo y feria.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertó el móvil de Jasper.

—Joder, Jaspercito, ¿quieres apagar el móvil de los cojones?—Me oí gruñir.

Emmet no sonó mucho mejor.

—Eso, coño, uno no puede descansar ni el día de su boda.

Hubo un silencio, mientras el móvil seguía sonando. La boda, la boda…

—¡LA BODA!

Los tres nos levantamos de un bote del sofá o del suelo, respectivamente. Rápidamente, Jasper contestó al teléfono y se alejó dirección al baño.

Emmet y yo recogimos como histéricos todo el desastre. Al entrar, Jasper tenía cara de demente.

—¡Chicos, tenéis que estar en la iglesia en dos horas, joder y yo tengo que ir a buscar a la novia! ¡Alice lleva llamándonos horas, vamos tardísimo!

Cagando leches, Jasper se fue a su casa, y Emmet y yo nos metimos cada uno en una ducha. Gracias a Dios, los trajes estaban impolutos y todo estaba perfectamente preparado. Hora y media más tarde, Emmet y yo estábamos listos para salir.

—¿Y los anillos?—Emmet me miraba fijamente.—No me jodas Edward…

Rectifico, dos horas más tarde, Emmet y yo estábamos listos para salir tras una… mínima crisis con los anillos de boda.

Durante el camino, Emmet estaba inquieto.

—¿Y si se arrepiente?

Quise reírme, el gran Emmet, bromista, grandullón, por primera vez, totalmente inseguro. Sin embargo le dediqué una sonrisa.

—Emmet, estáis hechos el uno para el otro, además, ten por seguro que Rosalie no te dejaría plantado sin más, al menos iría a gritarte delante de todos que te deja.

Y sin más rompimos a reír. Sin embargo, al llegar a la iglesia, al situarnos ambos en el altar, los nervios recorrieron mi espina dorsal. Y los minutos de espera se volvieron horas de incertidumbre.

Allí estaban todos, pero cuando sonaron los primeros acordes, yo solo tuve ojos para ella.

Entró, deslizándose por el pasillo cual ninfa sacada de un cuento de hadas. Sonreía, y desprendía un aura angelical a su alrededor, su cuerpo, confeccionado por el mejor escultor, era remarcado por ese vestido que se ajustaba a sus curvas. Mi sonrisa se acentuó. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y ella me la devolvió. Adoraba ese color en su piel, combinado con el sonrojo de sus mejillas y su pelo castaño cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Parecía sacada directamente de una de mis fantasías. Miento, en una de mis fantasías ese vestido sería más fácilmente arrancable. Pero debía ser un delito ser tan hermosa, no podía ser ético eclipsar a la novia en su día.

Entonces sonó el canon y entró la novia. Rosalie estaba hermosísima, y tan feliz… Radiaba, era capaz de iluminar toda la iglesia con su sonrisa, y a mi lado mi hermano, brillaba con luz propia. Jamás le había visto tan feliz. Era algo tan puro, una felicidad tan básica… Cuando sus manos se unieron y el cura comenzó la ceremonia, miré a Bella con anhelo. Lástima que yo no pudiese amar…

La ceremonia fue sencilla y bonita, interrumpida constantemente por el llanto de mi madre y mi hermana, al acabar, Bella y yo unimos los primeros en felicitarlos, antes de que estallase la marabunta. Me vi rodeando a Bella con mis brazos y protegiéndola con mi cuerpo de toda esa masa de personas. Después se la cedí a Jasper y mi hermanita, para huir al coche nupcial, del cual era chofer.

El camino de ida hacía el salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, fue un suplicio empalagoso, nunca recomendaría compartir coche con dos recién casados. Y la cena, fue eterna, entre las conversaciones de mi familia. Bella no se adaptaba a ella, Bella pertenecía a ella. Interactuaba con mi familia como si fuese un miembro más, a veces tenía la tentación de preguntarle a mi madre si Bella no era su hija perdida. Mis hermanos la adoraban, mis ahora cuñados, también. Mi padre se enorgullecía de ella como su propio padre, y mi madre la cuidaba casi tanto como la misma Reneé.

Hablamos del bebé, con cariño, con amor. Hablamos de todo, durante la eterna cena, mientras yo contaba los minutos para el baile.

Finalmente llegaron los discursos de los padrinos, viendo el nerviosismo de Bella, tomé la iniciativa.

Mi discurso fue desde el corazón, pero con objetivo de aligerar el ambiente. Adoraba a mi hermano con toda mi alma, y pese a que Rose y yo teníamos nuestras diferencias, la quería como si de una hermana se tratase, y estaba seguro de la reprocidad de este hecho. Les deseaba lo mejor, todo lo mejor y nada más que lo mejor.

El discurso de Bella, me llegó al alma.

—…Y la verdad, cuando empezaron a salir, recuerdo la reacción colectiva: ¡Por fin! Sin embargo aplaudo a Rose por hacerse la dura, a Emmet le costó tanto tenerla que ahora nunca deja de cuidarla. No podría sentirme más feliz ni más orgullosa cuando amos me pidieron que fuese la dama de honor. Emm, mi gran hermanito sin necesidad de sangre y Rose mi mejor amiga. Al verlos hoy juntos evoco la imagen de dos adolescentes siete años atrás, y no puedo evitar imaginarme la de unos intensos ancianos… ¡Muy intensos!—La sala entera rió, Emmet por encima de todos.—En un futuro que seguro que se dará, porque vuestro amor es el de las películas, es del que dura para siempre… ¿No podríais darme un poco? Es malo ser tan avaricioso…—Rosalie y Emmet rieron, sin embargo, vi que Alice pintaba una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. ¿Qué tramaba?—Brindo por los novios, por su segura felicidad, por mis mejores amigos y hermanos.

En cuanto Bella volvió a su asiento, aproveché el barullo para acercarme y susurrarle al oído.

—Has estado fabulosa.

Rió nerviosa, y fingió ignorarme, para su "desgracia", sonaron los acordes de vals. Casi me relamí del gusto.

Emmet y Rose, se hicieron con la pista, y aunque la imagen era preciosa, una mucho más deslumbrante e interesante captaba mi atención. Bella, con las mejillas sonrojadas, fingía no darse cuente de que era nuestro turno para bailar, mientras ignoraba de forma mal disimulada todas las miradas. Finalmente, conseguí captar su atención. Y con una inclinación, le pedí el baile.

Dudó. Leí su miedo en esa mirada de orbes chocolate, pero finalmente tomó mi mano, y nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron, acoplándose el uno al otro como dos piezas de un mismo puzle.

Nos deslizamos por la pista de baile, en una perfecta sincronía. Pese a la reticencia inicial, Bella parecía estar tocando el cielo. Inmune a lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, a las miradas de envidia y de deseo que se fijaban en nosotros.

Me incliné, buscando su ya adorado oído.

—Bailas como los mismos ángeles.

La sentí tensarse en mis brazos.

—Guiada por el mismísimo diablo.

No pude evitar mi sonrisa. Si esto era el infierno… No me importaba pasar aquí la eternidad. Así se lo expresé, solo por el placer de ver su turbación. Ahí estaba.

—¡Ya basta!—Su regaño solo despertaba mi parte más traviesa.—Ten algo de vergüenza, por Dios…

No pude evitar reír.

—Si puse mis cartas sobre la mesa, era precisamente para tener que evitar esa tontería de la vergüenza. Además… No hay mejor seducción que la descarada, es la más… Excitante.

La sentí tensa y desconcertada, y a abandoné, de nuevo con una inclinación, para encaminarme hacía Rosalie. Vi su intención de reprenderme, sin embargo me deshice en elogios, cautivándola con mi labia e impidiéndola pensar en otra cosa que en ella misma. Punto para Edward.

Tras cedérsela de nuevo a Emmet, me vi bailando con mi madre. Monopolizo la conversación y no pude evitar observar a Bella bailar con Jasper. Estaba algo seria, y fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Pero cuando abandonó sus brazos para caer en los de Carlisle, desató mi deseo.

Casi no fui consciente de Alice, hasta que se rió en mis brazos.

—No me babees el vestido, ¿quieres?—La gruñí.—Está preciosa, ¿eh?

La vi reír sonrojada en los brazos de Carlisle, y no pude menos que quitarle la razón.

—Ella es preciosa, siempre. Hoy, simplemente es superior a cualquier cosa.

Alice rió, supuse que de mí, así que no tardé en devolvérsela a su marido. Mientras esperaba que Bella terminase de bailar para tenerla para mí de nuevo, no pude evitar fijarme en su novio. No había abandonado a su acompañante en toda la boda, les había visto tontear, es más… ¡Se estaban besando descaradamente!

Gruñí. Miré a Bella, que parecía ajena… o indiferente, a todo.

En cuanto vi la oportunidad, la recuperé. Mi mirada la recorrió con lujuria, y ella se sonrojó. Reanudamos el baile.

—Eres tan adorable…—Una mueca se dibujó en mis labios al evocar al querido Jacob en los brazos de otra. Bella ya habíaf surido bastante, suficiente dolor la había causado yo.—Lástima que tu novio esté tan ocupado con otra mujer para darse cuenta, ¿no crees?

Sin embargo, sonrió. ¿Qué?

—Querido, no sé si son los celos lo que te ciega, sin embargo, mal infundados…Nunca, creo recordar, salió de mis labios, que Jake fuese mi novio, amante, marido… Ni similar.

La situación se me escapaba de las manos, ¿qué demonios estaba insinuando Bella?

—Dijiste que era el chico más especial que habías conocido nunca y que siempre había estado a tu lado…

Contuvo la risa, y algo en mí se encendió, imaginándome lo que venía

—Por supuesto, y no mentí.—Hizo silencio, consiguiendo que me tensase hasta la raíz del pelo.—Jacob Black Swan, es mi primo.—¿Cómo? La oí soltar una carcajada y desprenderse de mis brazos. —Si me disculpas, debo dar mi regalo a los novios.

Se encaminó hacia los novios, dejándome ahí, furioso, deseoso de venganza. Pero eso no fue lo peor, repentinamente, sentí la presencia de Tanya a mi lado, y supe que la noche ya se había echado a perder.

—¡Edward, querido!

Sin pensármelo, me encaminé a la barra del bar. Bella rió, charlo y se divirtió, mientras que a mí me corroían los demonios y me daba conversación una encefalograma plano, que solo sabía hablar de ropa y de sí misma.

En algún momento de la noche, en la cuarta o quizás en la quinta copa, me sorprendí de ver a Bella acercarse a mí, con pasos decididos. Su expresión era indescifrable.

Sin más, se plantó frente a í, y sin decir nada me cruzó la cara de un bofetón… Consiguiendo una exclamación ahogada de las personas de alrededor, luego se dio la vuelta y abandonó el salón con paso decidido.

Ignoré los murmullos y la molesta voz de Tanya y solo hice caso a la ira que bullía en mi interior. Salí tras de ella, al conseguir sostenerla tuve ganas de zarandearla.

Su mirada destilaba tal odio, que casi me amedrentó.

—¿Estás loca? ¿A qué coño ha tenido eso?

Ella no parecía nada arrepentida.

—¡Eres un cabrón, mamonazo, embustero, te odio!

Traté de sostenerla, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos y sus movimientos bruscos me hicieron desistir totalmente de ello. ¿Qué coño me había perdido?

—¡Estás loca!

Jasper y Alice entraron, pero yo estaba demasiado sorprendido por la expresión de desolación de la cara de Bella para nada más. Sus ojos rojos, llorosos, y sus labios tensos, su cuerpo rígido, evitando los sollozos.

—¿Qué estoy loca? No, loca no, lo que soy es GILIPOLLAS. Oh, sí, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que lo recordabas todo?

Fue como un cubo de agua fría. ¿Cómo lo sabía? La miré, seguía mirándome. Quise justificarme, quise explicárselo… ¿Qué podía justificar aquello? Era un monstruo…

—Yo… No sabía cómo, tú no querías hablar de ello, no consideré necesario…

Apenas era consciente de lo que decía, apenas era consciente de lo que me decían. Recordaba esa noche una y otra vez.

La llamada de que mi odiado abuelo estaba enfermo, yo heredaría. La borrachera, tratar de olvidar todo, solo por unos momentos… Bella, mi ángel salvador, mi ángel… Tan compasiva, tan buena, la había necesitado tanto… Y yo me había aprovechado de su bondad, ella había venido a consolarme, y habíamos acabado acostándonos, arrebatándole su virginidad en una noche de borrachera, y a la mañana siguiente… No recordando nada. Pero ella no me lo recordó, sabía que jamás me lo perdonaría a mí mismo, sabía que me consideraría un monstruo… Lo que soy, me lo ocultó por mí, por alguien que no podía amar. ¿Cómo podía dejarla que permaneciese junto a mí? ¿Marchitándose, amando a un monstruo? Alguien que no la merecía…

No fui consciente de que su nombre escapaba de mis labios y ella me gritaba.

Tuve que alejarla de mí, si se lo explicaba ella jamás me dejaría, tenía que odiarme, debía odiarme porque yo no la podía amar, y jamás podría dejarla marchar por las buenas, porque era demasiado importante para mí… Pero ella merecía más, y debía odiarme porque ella era demasiado buena para abandonar… Porque yo no podía amar, pero la necesitaba, con toda mi alma. Era un monstruo.

—¡No sabía como hablar de ello, me sentía basura! ¡Debías odiarme por ello!—Exclamé, finalmente.

—¡Pero no lo hacía!

—¡Ese era el problema, Bella!

—¡No, el problema eras tú, Edward! ¡Nunca te odié, porque pese a tu estado, disfrute! ¡Nunca te lo iba a echar en cara, porque aquel día, pese a tu condición, te abriste a mí, parecías necesitarme! ¡Te odié, y te odiaré por todo lo que vino después!

Se hizo un silencio, mientras las palabras de Bella resonaban por cada rincón de mi mente. Eso era lo que yo había buscado, ¿no? Porque yo no la merecía… Porque ella necesitaba algo más que solo sexo.

—¿Alguien puede explicar qué demonios pasa?

—Yo lo haré… Vosotros decíais sentiros desconcertados por la forma tan repentina en la que Edward terminó conmigo y me hundió. Bueno, yo lo estaba más… Más aún, teniendo en cuenta, que unos días antes, estando borracho me había seducido y se había acostado conmigo, asegurándome que me necesitaba.

La reacción de mi hermana y de mi cuñado fue instantánea, odiarme.

De pronto, Alice profirió un grito.

—Sí, lo sé, yo también tengo ganas de gritar…

—No, cariño, no es por añadir dramatismo a la escena pero… Me acabo de poner de parto.

Aquello era como un extraño sueño, o quizás una novela del absurdo. Casi sin darme cuenta llamé a mis padres y conduje hasta el hospital. Alice de parto, Bella que me odiaba, mi hermano de luna de miel… ¿Qué diantres?

En algún momento, en aquel caos, tuve el valor de mirar a Bella a los ojos, si tan solo ella pudiese entender, si ella comprendiese porque la alejé de mí… Si tan solo Bella pudiese saber que soy incapaz de amar. Incapaz de creer en el amor. Y eso nunca cambiaría. Nunca.


	10. Capítulo 7

Cinco días después de la boda, cuatro tras el largo y fatigoso parto, estábamos reunidos todos en la habitación del hospital en la que se alojaba Alice, todos…

En la pantalla de un portátil, se veían los rostros de Emmet y Rose, que hacían muecas tiernas al ver a su pequeña sobrina, Esme, como buena abuela, la acaparaba en sus brazos, bajo el abrazo protector de Carlisle, mientras que Alice seguía tumbada en la cama, totalmente agotada.

Situada junto a Jasper, estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, lo más alejada de Edward. No habíamos hablado en tres días, ni si quiera en el trabajo, que apenas habíamos pisado. Ni Alice ni Jasper habían hecho ninguna mención al respecto, aunque también era cierto que apenas les había visto con todo el lio de visitas que habían recibido.

—¡Es tan guapa como su madre!—Murmuraba Rose.—¡Tenía que tener los ojos azules, como su padre!

Los ojos de Jasper y Rose eran azul cielo, mientras que los de Emmet eran azul verdoso y los de Alice ámbar, herencia de Carlisle y Esme, sin embargo, Edward había heredado los ojos verdes, según tenía entendido, de su abuelo.

—Mi princesita es la más guapa del mundo.—Fardó Jasper, mientras sacaba pecho. Alice dejó escapar una risita.—Ya hemos decidido el nombre… No lo adivinaréis jamás.

Esme, Rose y yo, sin poder evitarlo, entramos en una competición de nombres, sin embargo ninguna de nosotras acertó.

—Marie.

Noté la mirada mal disimulada que me lanzó Alice, mientras contenía la risa. Emmet no fue tan discreto y prorrumpió en carcajadas. Rose le dio un capón mientras ella disimulaba su sonrisa. Carlisle y Emmet fueron tan amables de fingir una tos.

—¿Por qué me odiáis?

Esta vez Esme no contuvo la risa, aunque Carlisle se acercó a mí y me do un suave abrazo.

—Ignórales, son como niños... Saben que odias ese nombre y desean atormentarte el resto de tu vida.

Hice un puchero en su dirección, y comprobé que él también contenía la risa.

—¡Pues lo logran!

Carlisle me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de "consuelo" antes de volver junto a su esposa, que acababa de devolverle el bebé a Alice. Pocos segundos después, se despidieron de todos, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

—No te preocupes, pequeña Marie, tía Bella te encontrará un bonito apodo, ya lo verás…

Alice soltó una carcajada. Pero fue seguida de un silencio.

—Osito, ¿por qué no vas a la playa y recoges algunas cochas? Me encantaría hacerles un collar a Bella y Alice…

Emmet hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Pero, mi flor…

—Hazlo.

Todos nos cuadramos ante el tono autoritario y helado de Rose, y Emmet desapareció de la pantalla del ordenador. Automáticamente, Rose miró fijamente a su hermano y a Edward, que no sabían dónde meterse.

—Jazz, cariño…—La dulce voz de Alice, contrastaba con su mirada determinada.—Se me antoja un helado, ¿puedes traérmelo?

Jasper asintió, y lanzó una mirada a Edward, que asintió y abandonó la habitación con él. Cuando cerraron la puerta, pudimos oír su suspiro de alivio.

Instantes después pude oír cómo se alejaban, y como sucedía desde lo acontecido en la boda, no respiré tranquila hasta que Edward estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

Alice y Rose me miraban fijamente, Alice mecía suavemente al bebé, y la mirada de Rose era prácticamente un abrazo protector, no me recriminaban mi silencio, querían saber lo sucedido, pero no me presionaban, demasiado…

—Cariño…

—De acuerdo, Rose, a fin de cuentas, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Pero nunca demasiado tiempo para que se borrase el recuerdo, nunca demasiado para recordar cada sensación.

_La luna brillaba en cuarto menguante en el cielo, una vista preciosa desde la ventana de nuestra habitación, la habitación que compartía con Alice. No estaba, ni ella, ni probablemente Rose en su cuarto, estaban por ahí con Emmet y Jasper. No me molestaba, disfrutaba con su felicidad. Sin embargo, sí que estaba preocupada por alguien…_

—_Edward…_

_Apenas fue un susurro, pero como si de un hechizo se tratase mi móvil empezó a sonar. Tardé apenas un instante en contestar, y más al leer e identificador de llamadas._

—_¿Edward? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué llevas horas sin dar señales de vida? ¿Crees que…?_

—_¿Bella? ¿Eres Bella?_

_Esa no era la voz de Edward. Mi corazón se aceleró por la incertidumbre, y pese a la voz amable del otro lado, no pude evitar barajar la teoría de un secuestro._

—_Sí… Yo soy Bella, ¿Quién eres tú?_

—_¡Oh, nadie, no te preocupes! Es que… Ummm, Edward ha estado bebiendo mucho, y no parece tener forma de llegar a casa, está muy borracho y muy… violento. No para de repetir tu nombre, solo por eso he aprovechado que se le caía el móvil para llamarte._

—_¡Oh, muchas gracias!_

_Sin pensármelo dos veces me encaminé directa al coche._

—_¿Eres su hermana o similar? ¿Su novia, quizás?_

_Quise reír pese al nerviosismo, aquel barman estaba ligando conmigo sin conocerme, siquiera._

—_Dejémoslo en que soy una buena amiga…_

_Oí su risa al otro lado._

—_Ummm. Me parece a mí que hay algo más que amistad por aquí, una lástima… Por tu voz puedo decir que eres una chica genial._

_Arranqué el coche, mientras trataba de serenarme_

—_Gracias, esto…_

—_Alec, me llamo Alec…_

Un jadeo ahogado detuvo mi relato, los ojos de Alice estaban abiertos de par en par y los de Rose brillaban.

—¿Así fue como conociste a Alec?

—Eso es otra historia, chicas… ¿Cuál queréis oír hoy?

—¡Las dos!—Fue la respuesta de Rose, rectificó ante mi mirada—La de Edward, la de Edward… Hija, que poco caritativa eres.

La ignoré y proseguí.

—_Gracias, Alec, ahora hazme el favor de dejar de filtrear conmigo y dime donde está Edward._

_Oí su risa al otro lado, antes de que me diese la dirección. Diez minutos más tarde entré por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Un chico de pelo rubio oscuro, y ojos cristalinos, me esperaba en la entrada Era casi tan alto como Edward, y lucía una sonrisa deslumbrante._

—_Tú debes ser Bella, tan hermosa como imaginaba…__—__Le ignoré cuando encontré a Edward, gritando a unos hombres en la barra._

—_¡Edward!_

_Se volvió hacía mí, sus ojos verdes brillaron antes de acercárseme y rodearme con un abrazo._

—_Oh, ya estabas tardando, dulzura…__—__-Me dedicó su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.—Puedo explicarte esto, yo…_

_Le silencie con mi mano y un susurro dulce, sus ojos brillaron atormentados_

—_No pasa nada, Edward, vayamos a casa… _

—_Pero…_

—_Allí hablaremos tranquilamente, te lo prometo..._

_Verle tan vulnerable por primera vez, me rompía el corazón, no dudé en rodearle con un brazo y guiarle hasta el coche. Alec me acompañó hasta el coche._

—_Una lástima, quizá en un futuro…_

_Le dediqué una escueta sonrisa._

—_Quizá… Pero lo dudo._

_Le dediqué un movimiento de cabeza, antes de introducirme en el coche, en él, Edward miraba distraído por la ventana. Pese a su estado, decidí llevarlo a su apartamento, en vez de a la habitación que compartíamos Alice y yo._

_Al llegar al apartamento de Edward, él estaba algo más sereno y no fue difícil ayudarle a llegar. Cuando cerré la puerta a mi espalda, sentí la tentación de correr a abrazarle, pero eso le espantaría, con Edward no podías ser demasiado afectiva. Sin embargo, al verle sentado en el sillón, con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, cedí a la tentación de darle consuelo entre mis brazos._

_Acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con su pelo._

—_Me tenías tan preocupada… Gracias a Dios que solo es un poco de alcohol._

_Noté sus brazos rodear mi cintura._

—_Lo siento, Bella…__—__Su voz fue en un susurro, casi extinguido.—Quería olvidar… Tan solo durante unas horas, olvidar._

Me detuve, había partes de la historia que Rose y Alice no debían saber, sin embargo, el recuerdo…

—_¿Olvidar?_

—_Bella, mi abuelo… Es un monstruo.—Quise replicar, pero su mano tapó mi boca.—Es cruel, egoísta… Siempre ha hecho todo lo posible por hacer daño, a mis padres, a nosotros… Está enfermo, Bella, quiere que o herede su rancho porque… Soy igual que él._

_Jadeé._

—_¡No es cierto, Edward! No eres un monstruo… No eres como él._

_Se apartó de mí._

—_No le conoces, no lo sabes…_

_Le abracé, noté su rigidez, pero no le liberé de mi abrazo._

—_Te conozco a ti, Ed. Sé que no eres malo, estoy segura de ello. No eres como tu abuelo, simplemente eres Edward._

_Noté de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y su rostro enterrado en mi pelo. Aspiró profundamente._

—_Hago daño a todo el mundo, nadie es capaz de permanecer junto a mí._

—_Yo sigo aquí, Edward, y seguiré aquí. Esto no me asusta. Sé cómo eres, no eres un monstruo, solo necesitas encontrar tu sitio._

_Alcé la vista, nos miramos, sus ojos brillaban intensamente pese al alcohol. Me besó, no dude en perderme en su abrazo, respondiendo a ese beso, no con pasión, sino con todo mi amor, mi amor no correspondido e incondicional._

—_Te…__—__Dije entre besos.—Quiero._

_Noté sus manos recorrer mi espalda, alcanzar el borde de mi camiseta y sacármela, lanzándola lejos._

_No me asuste, no era la primera vez que Edward y yo acabamos excesivamente calientes, pero sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, con él borracho…_

—_¡Oh, Bella!—Gimió cuando le arranque la camisa. Mis vaqueros desaparecieron y me vi prácticamente desnuda en sus brazos. El roce de la piel de su pecho contra el mío, me volvía loca, mientras que la sensación de sus vaqueros contra mis piernas me traían de vuelta a la realidad._

—_Edward, deberíamos…__—__Sus besos y pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de mi cuello lograban que mis rases fuesen incompletas e incoherentes por mis gemidos.—Deberíamos…_

_Besó el valle de mis senos._

—_Bella, te necesito… Te necesito tanto, eres la única que me entiende. Gracias por todo._

_Sus palabras hicieron que perdiese cualquier atisbo de cordura. Mientras se me inundaban los ojos de lágrimas, de amor y pasión contenida, le cedí mi cuerpo y me dejé arrastrar por la pasión… Y por el amor. Fue la mejor noche de mí vida._

—¿Bella?—La voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento, chicas. La verdad es que me dejé llevar por Edward, estaba borracho y necesitado de cariño y yo cedí…

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Y…

—No, no me hizo daño, Rose, fue… Una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Total y absolutamente placentera. Nunca lo olvidaré.—Alice me dedicó una triste sonrisa, no quería su lástima. Las di la espalda.—A la mañana siguiente me levanté pletórica e hice café, me puse una de sus camisas. Cuando se despertó, pensé que se me saldría el corazón del pecho de la emoción, pero al verme pareció extrañado. No recordaba prácticamente nada…

—Bella, no tienes que…

—No voy a decir que no se me rompió el corazón… Pero le mentí, sabía que se fustigaría si le decía la verdad. ¿Tomar mi virginidad, borracho? Edward siempre se ha considerado un monstruo, eso habría alimentado su creencia. E dije que me quedé a dormir porque estaba preocupada y que lamentaba haber cogido su camisa. Y bueno… El resto ya es historia.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Sin darme la vuelta, la abandoné, dejando a Rose y Alice con todos sus comentarios de compasión. Nada más salir, me choqué con Jasper.

—Cielo, yo…

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, Jasper, no quise vuestra lástima entonces, menos ahora. Me marcho, ya hablaremos mañana.

Ignoré la voz de Jasper que trataba en vano de retenerme. A fuera me esperaba mi coche. Conduje hacía el rancho Cullen envuelta en una neblina de recuerdos, casi me da un infarto cuando al entrar en mi pequeña casita, me encontré a Edward tirado en el sofá.

Mi jadeó le alertó. Se puso en pie y me encaró, por un instante, pareció nervioso. Sin embargo recompuso su gélida expresión enseguida.

—Tenemos que hablar…—Me dejé caer en el sofá en una muda aceptación, no me sentía con ganas de entablar batalla. Él se sentó algo más rígido en el sillón de enfrente. Nos miramos fijamente.—Yo… Siento haberte mentido.

—Aha.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó aquella noche.

—Ummm.

—Quisiera poder borrarlo todo, de verdad.

De nuevo emití un extraño sonido de afirmación mientras contemplaba mis uñas con indiferencia.

—¿Algo más?

El golpe seco que sonó consiguió que diese un bote del susto.

—¡Joder, Bella, finge al menos que te importa!

Alce la vista, por primera vez los ojos de Edward brillaban con auténtica rabia, por un instante, volvimos a ser dos jóvenes, volvimos a ser los que éramos antes.

—No puedo fingir que me importa… No puedo perdonarte por algo por lo que no te guardo rencor, Edward. Nunca lo entendiste, y nunca lo has entendido. Nunca te consideré un monstruo antes. No fue esa noche lo que te convirtió en un monstruo, Edward, fueron tus actuaciones posteriores. Nunca lo has entendido y nunca lo entenderás. Nunca podrás arrepentirte de ello, porque consideras que lo hiciste bien, y por consiguiente, yo nunca podré perdonártelo.

Hubo un silencio. Edward se puso rápidamente en pie, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

—Muy bien, Bella… Pero que sepas que esto no cambia nada, sigo deseándote, y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.—Hice una mueca, me puse en pie, dispuesto a acompañarlo hasta la puerta.—Por cierto, querida… Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Mike.

Dibujé una sonrisa de desdén, mientras él, finalmente abandonaba la casa.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Mío no… Pero quizá sí de su amada esposa.

Apreté el marco de la puerta, en un intento de contener mi rabia.

—Mientes.

Su sonrisa ladina no había variado un ápice en siete años.

—Compruébalo.

La risa de Edward resonó por los alrededores tras el sonoro portazo. Lo comprobaría, sin ninguna duda…

A la mañana siguiente no desayuné en el rancho, para descontento de Carmen, y me puse con mis tareas desde que los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron la tierra. Mike, Eleazar, Eric, y Edward, se pasaron por los establos cuando yo ya llevaba dos horas de trabajo. Edward no comentó nada sobre mi ausencia en el desayuno, su sonrisa burlona era suficiente para saber que lo había notado.

El trabajo prosiguió de forma lineal toda la mañana, estuve revisando el ganado y sobretodo dedicando gran parte de mi tiempo a los caballos. Mike se me unió poco antes del descanso para comer.

—¿Sucede algo, Bella?

Respiré hondo, dándole la espalda.

—Mike, ¿estás casado?—Silencio.—¿Mike?

Me volví, su rostro era sombrío.

—Sí.—Contuve una maldición en la punta de la lengua.—No temo decir que fue el mayor error de mi vida.

—Eso no es escusa, Mike… Has estado tonteando conmigo desde que llegué.

Pateó un montón de paja.

—Lo sé, joder. Pero… Es tan frustrante…—Le miré, incitándole a seguir.—Me casé hace casi siete años, poco después de la llegada del señor Edward. Estaba tan enamorado de ella… Pensé que ella me correspondía, ella lo aseguraba así a pesar de solo tener palabras para Edward. Edward, Edward y más Edward. Al principio pensé que solo era admiración… Luego les veía juntos, ella era tan diferente cuando estaba con él… Un día les oí hablar, hablaban de un pasado común. Dios…

Traté de no dejarme arrastrar por la compasión, solo conocía la versión de Mike, su esposa no tenía por qué estar enamorada de Edward… No tenía porque estar siéndole infiel con Edward.

Sin embargo accedí a comer con él, dejando de nuevo tirada a Carmen… y a Edward. Sin embargo, apenas habíamos terminado de asentarnos, cuando Mike comprobó que se le había olvidado la comida.

Empezó a decir toda clase de blasfemias mientras yo me reía a carcajadas. Una voz, extrañamente familiar, nos sacó del lapsus.

—Mike, cariño te trago la comida se te olvidó en…

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con unos fríos ojos. Allí, rubia, exactamente igual que siempre, solo que con un aspecto más casero, estaba ella.

—Isabella Swan.

—Jessica Stanley.

Hubo un silencio.

—Ahora soy Jesica Newton.—Automáticamente su actitud cambió radicalmente, sus brazos rodearon de forma posesiva a Mike.—Él es mi marido.

Observé la escena mientras una mueca sardónica se dibujaba en mi cara.

—Se cree el ladrón que son todos de su condición… Lo siento Jessica, pero yo no caigo tan bajo como tú, no me lio con hombres comprometidos.

De nuevo silencio. Mike observaba la escena, estupefacto.

—Vosotros no teníais nada.

—Eso depende de a quién le preguntes.

Mike finalmente habló, se liberó del abrazo de Jessica y se acercó a mí. Para Jessica fue un gran golpe, para mí una amarga victoria.

—¿Os conocéis?

—Por desgracia… Ahora, si me disculpáis…

Sin nada más me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacia la casa. Entré en el salón-comedor, ignorando a Carmen y Eleazar, dirigiéndome directamente a Edward.

Él se mostró parcialmente indiferente.

—Eres un bastardo, hijo de perra. Ojalá que te pudras en el infierno. ¡Te odio!

Sus ojos verdes brillantes, se alzaron, clavándose en los míos.

—Aja… ¿Y se puede saber a qué debo esa retahíla de cumplidos?

Quise estrangularle.

—Pregúntaselo a tu amante, Jessica Newton. ¿No te conformaste con reírte de mí una vez, que lo haces dos?

—Bella…

—¡Ni Bella, ni nada! Ahora mismo presento mi dimisión, pedazo de escoria, y espero no volverte a ver nunca más.

Se puso en pie, su presencia conseguía empequeñecer la habitación. Carmen y Eleazar se habían escabullido en algún momento.

—No acepto tu dimisión, porque me parece pco profesional dimitir por celos.

—¿Qué? ¡Celos!

—Exacto, nena.

—¡Pedazo de…!

No pude terminar la frase. Nunca sabríamos que iba decir. Porque en el momento en el que sus labios devoraron con ferocidad los míos, perdí cualquier atisbo de razón.

Fuego. Juntos, nuestros cuerpos, juntas nuestras almas. Edward y yo jamás podríamos dejar de ser fuego.

Antes de darme cuenta, devolvía ese beso con toda la rabia que había en mi interior… Y quizás con todo el deseo reprimido, que luchaba por salir. Le deseaba. Demasiado. Siempre demasiado.


	11. Capítulo 8

Después de tantos años, solo un pensamiento acudió a mi mente. Edward seguía sin besar, simplemente, Edward te devoraba y te hacía el amor con sus labios. Dominante exigente, pasional. Tan abrasador, tan intenso, tan… ¿Cerca?

Esos pensamientos me arrastraron de nuevo a la realidad, me paralicé, antes de alejarle de mí con un empujón.

Mi respiración era errática, notaba corrientes de electricidad recorrer cada uno de mis miembro, mi piel ardía y desprendía deseo por cada poro de mi piel. La loca pasión dio lugar a una atronadora furia.

—¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre besarme, Cullen?

Pese a todo, y en mi interior, un pequeño rincón vibraba de la emoción. Solo Edward conseguía esas reacciones de mi cuerpo, pese a los años y pese a Alec… Solo él conseguía hacer vibrar cada poro de mi piel.

Su sonrisa traviesa y el brillo pícaro de sus ojos no había cambiado nada en ocho años. Podía haber madurad, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero esa sonrisa seguía sendo la encarnación del pecado y sus ojos la mejor de las invitaciones a caer en la tentación.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios, de forma lenta y deliberada, como queriendo recordar el sabor de los míos.

—Discúlpeme, doctora Isabella, pero creo que aquí el que ha sido atacado por alguien he sido yo.—Su sonrisa se hizo más traviesa, y de nuevo mi respiración falló.—Adoro como besas, siempre me ha encantado tu pasión.

Quise gruñir, pero prácticamente dejé escapar un gemido. Edward conseguía excitarme con el mero sonido de su voz.

—No digas estupideces, yo venía aquí a renunciar y tú prácticamente me has atacado.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y retrocedí un par de pasos, en una inconsciente actitud defensiva. Necesitaba poner tierra entre ambos.

Su rostro se volvió algo más serio, aunque sus ojos seguían brillando con picardia y tentadoras promesas.

—Por mucho que te cueste creerlo, Bella, Jessica nunca le ha sido infiel a su marido, al menos conmigo, y dudo que con cualquier otro hombre. Le adora, solo que a veces no sabe como demostrárselo.

Bufé, irónica.

—Sí, típico en Jessica, adorar a alguien que no sea ni ella ni tú. Además, como ella tiene un historial tan bueno…

—Bella…

—A mí no tiene que demostrarme nada, Edward, pero quizá debería plantearse porque Mike prefiere pasar tiempo aquí conmigo, en vez de con ella en casa.

Sonrió, sin embargo yo mantuve mi actitud defensiva.

—¿Quién no te preferiría a ti, Bella?

—Tú.

Esa simple palabra rompió toda la intimidad nacida entre nosotros unos instantes antes. Un muro de hielo se alzó ante nosotros, al no obtener la respuesta de Edward, que evitó mi mirada y se encogió de hombros.

Me maldije a mí misma, de alguna forma había esperado algo más de él, pero no debía engañarme. Él era solo cuerpo, la tentación de la lujuria hecha hombre.

—¿Sigues pensando renunciar?

Dudé. El dinero no era un problema, tenía bastante dinero, tras años de becas y trabajos muy reconocidos.

—No, trataré de creer en tu palabra. Alguna vez tendrás que decir la verdad ¿no?

Alzó la vista, casi parecía herido.

—Nunca te mentí.

—¿Ah, no?

No replicó. Me di la vuelta para salir. Sin embargo me retuvo una vez más.

—Mañana quiero que me ayudes con unos ejercicios para Diablo, pronto las yeguas entraran en la época de celo, y quizás puedan darme un campeón.

Me volví, la tensión se disipaba ante el tema profesional.

—¿Nunca lo has cruzado antes?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca ha habido ninguna yegua que le llamase la atención, o que no huyese despavorida.

Medité unos instantes.

—¿Has probado con Dika? Es buena yegua, rápida, y darían un buen ejemplar.—Asintió con la cabeza.—¿Y nada?

—Digamos que Diablo casi se la come con patatas.

De nuevo fruncí el ceño.

—De acuerdo, meditaré sobre ello. ¿Has cruzado ya a Tormenta? Daría un buen ejemplar…

Su mirada se volió dura.

—Esa yegua es tuya, Bella, nunca la he cruzado, nunca he dejado que la monten. Es tuya, tú decides.

—No, no es…

—¡Es tuya! Cuándo nació yo lo decidí así, si no te la llevas cuando te marches la mandaré sacrificar o vender, yo no la quiero.

Se formó un nudo en la boca de mi estómago, y abandoné la sala tras un seco asentimiento.

Esta vez no hubo nada que me detuviese, aprovechando que había hecho ya mi número de horas de trabajo, saltándome el desayuno y la comida, me fui a casa. No dudé en prepararme un baño de espuma.

Un día con demasiadas emociones.

Jamás esperé volver a encontrarme con Jessica, y menos en una situación tan absurda y estrambótica. Mientras dejaba caer la ropa y me introducía en el agua caliente pensé en la Jessica de hacia años y en la de ahora. Había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquella chiquilla alocada, deseosa de que Edward la mirase, parecía más preocupada de que Mike la mirase… Quizás… No. ¿O sí? Quizás Jessica sí estaba enamorada de Mike, quizá solamente había buscado en Edward una cara amiga, alguien que la ayudase con el carácter seco de su marido… Porque ella no podría imaginar que Mike tuviese celos, ¿por qué habría de tenerlos? Solo quería que él la mirase como ella a él… Y él me había mirado a mí así.

Y Mike… Mike sentía que no podía competir con Edward, había visto en mí un bálsamo de salvación. Alguien con quien reír y olvidar a su infiel esposa, alguien que parecía tener motivos para odiar a Edward casi tan buenos como los de él. Por eso, cuando su esposa había aparecido, acusándome injustamente, y tratando de reprimir una actitud inexistente de intimidad entre nosotros, cuando ella le era infiel, o eso creía él, Mike había empatizado conmigo, con la pobre tercera en discordia, porque creía que Jessica no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada.

Sentí una punzada de lástima por ambos. Ambos se querían, pero no sabían verlo en el otro, por sus propias inseguridades y miedos, pese a lo sucedido años atrás con Jessica, no pude evitar sentir compasión por ella.

Tras despejar ese tema de mi mente, jugueteé con la espuma entre ms dedos. Mientras que mi cuerpo ardía en recuerdo al beso de Edward. Tantos años y tanta pasión… Pensé que la madurez de ambos la habría aplacado, muy lejos de ello, Edward era más fogoso que aquel entonces, más exigente y dominante, y yo menos niña.

Dejé caer los brazos, salpicando ligeramente. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, y mi mente evocó un recuerdo inesperado: Alec.

Abandoné la bañera y me envolví en una bonita toalla de color lavanda, antes de abandonar el baño envuelta en una nube de vapor. El pelo me goteaba por la espalda, refrescándome. Suspiré de placer. Pero ese suspiro se convirtió en un jadeo aterrorizado al comprobar que no estaba sola en el salón.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No sabes llamar?

Edward me observaba, con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos. Parecía querer decirme algo, pero al posar la mirada en mi pronunciado escote, apenas tapado por la toalla, pareció perder la razón. Me tomó en sus brazos y me besó con violencia. De nuevo me vi arrastrada en un torbellino de emociones. Sin embargo, al sentir sus manos enredarse en mi pelo, fui arrastrada a la realidad.

Le empujé, alejándome de mí, esta vez sí estaba furiosa.

—¡No puedes besarme cada vez que te dé la gana, Edward! ¡No puedes esperar que reciba tus besos con entusiasmo, no los deseo!

Su rostro estaba marcado por una extraña ira. Sabía a qué se debía esa ira, al deseo no satisfecho, a la frustración. Conocía esa sensación, sabía lo mala que era en los hombres…

—¡Joder, Bella, deja de hacerte la frígida! Lo deseas tanto como yo…—Su voz era errática, marcada por su agitada respiración. Me evaluó con la mirada.—Tu cuerpo responde ante mí, apuesto a que solo lo hace ante mí, tú siempre me has deseado, Bella. Yo me limito a cumplir tus sueños…

—No te equivoques, Edward…

Su carcajada irónica resonó por todo el salón.

—Bella, ¿crees que no sé cómo preguntaste por mí a Alice cuando me fui? ¿Crees que no sé cuánto quisiste verme después? Crees que no sé por qué aceptaste este empleo?

—¡No te confundas, Edward! Claro que pregunté por ti, te quería, pero yo no sabía que tú…

—¡Tú siempre me has amado, Bella!

—¡Yo he estado comprometida con otro!—Silencio. Me coloqué la toalla antes de mirarle a los ojos.—Estaríamos casados de no ser porque este trabajo y el suyo actual nos distanciaban demasiado, aún conservo el anillo, Edward. Ambos tenemos la esperanza de retomar el compromiso cuando nuestros trabajos no sean tan exigentes.—Su mirada era impenetrable, se había alejado y su postura era rígida.—Ya sabes… Siempre te dije que yo solo me casaría por amor…

Hubo un silencio.

—Pensé que Alice te lo había dicho, o quizás Emmet… Todos le conocen, ellos… Ellos vinieron a mi fiesta de compromiso. Alice iba a ser la dama de honor, vinieron todos, pensé que lo sabrías… No tenían porqué ocultártelo, yo no se lo pedí.—Dejé escapar un suspiro.—Pasé página, Edward, pese a lo que tú creas, ya no pensaba en ti, no sentía rencor, él me enseñó que el amor puede ser maravilloso…

Durante unos instantes, solo nos miramos a los ojos. Finalmente él retrocedió hasta la puerta.

—Siento haberte molestado, Bella.

Sin más, abandonó la habitación, dejándome ahí.

Me desmoroné en el sofá, mientras trataba de controlar la inexplicable angustia. Sí, había habido un tiempo en el que nunca nadie se habría imaginado nada más que él Edward y Bella… Hubo un tiempo, quizás, algunos meses, quizás durante un año después de que Edward se marchase, que la gente, incluso yo misma, conservásemos la esperanza de que Edward volviese y me amase. Pero pasó. Con el tiempo, llegó la resignación, más tarde, las heridas dejaron de sangrar, el amor fue sustituido por el rencor, y en algún momento por la indiferencia, antes de dar paso a un nuevo amor. No fueron días, no fueron meses, pero finalmente, había conseguido volver a amar. Y eso era algo que Edward jamás me volvería a arrebatar.

A la mañana siguiente, fue el sonido del móvil lo que me despertó.

—¿Sí?

—Vino a verme anoche.

Bostecé, y parpadeé confusa.

—¿De qué me hablas, Alice?

—Vino a verme hecho una furia, creo que había bebido. Nos acusó de haberle mentido, de haberle ocultado la verdad sin ningún derecho.

Me espabilé de golpe y me incorporé en la cama, apenas me importaba que no hubiese amanecido todavía.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Se me olvidó advertirte… Creí que él no se enfadaría tanto…

—Casi se pega con Jazz.—Deje escapar un jadeo de sorpresa. Alice solo se río.—No, no pasó nada, su sobrinita se puso a llorar y él se calmó.—La oí suspirar.—Lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué se lo contaste? Estas en tu derecho, no me malinterpretes, pero creí…

—Las circunstancias llevaron a ello.

Oí a Alice bufar, antes de murmurar un suave arrullo. La había despertado la niña.

—Oye, Alice, debo arreglarme para ir a trabajar. Te aseguro que no fue nada del otro mundo, nada interesante que contar.

—Eso no te lo crees ni…

—Me tengo que ir, chao.

Colgué, suspirando de alivio. Alice era muy perceptiva, Jasper más.

Me vestí de forma apresurada antes de salir hacía el rancho, sorprendentemente, Edward ya estaba levantado. No teníamos compañía cuando nos sentamos a la mesa del comedor, ni si quiera la madrugadora Carmen.

Tomamos el café en silencio.

—Tanya nos acompañará con los caballos.—Hice una mueca de disgusto.—No pude negarme, amenazó con no moverse de mi lado hasta que accediese, me negaba a semejante tortura.

Apenas tuve tiempo de sorprenderme por su extraño comentario y su buen humor, dadas las circunstancias de la noche anterior, antes de que se me escapase una risa. Edward me respondió con una extraña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Pero la aguantas tú, yo me niego a semejante horror.

—Eres una persona cruel…

De nuevo sonrió, esta vez sí que me extrañé.

—Edward, lo de ayer…

Alzó la mano, acallándome.

—Siento mi reacción, pero, el pasado, pasado es, eso no apaga el deseo que siento por ti, y por lo tanto tampoco disminuye mi perseverancia. Siento mis maneras, la frustración me cegó, pero sigo más dispuesto que nunca a tenerte.

La compasión fue sustituida por la furia, pero antes de que pudiese contestar, Carmen entró, comentando sorprendida nuestras presencias.

No pudimos hablar del tema de nuevo debido a la pronta aparición de su "queridísima" secretaria.

Tanya se enganchó s u brazo, y yo me escabullí a los establos, en busca de Diablo. Al verme aparecer en la zona de prácticas seguida por el caballo, sin que este se encabritase, Edward pareció sorprendido.

—Nunca se muestra amigable con nadie que no sea yo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa, mientras le daba una zanahoria de premio a Diablo. Le tendí las riendas, poco después.

—Diablo y yo tenemos un vínculo especial, nos entendemos bien.

No me pasó inadvertida la mirada de odio de Tanya. Los ojos de Edward rilaron, y al tomar las riendas, rozó sus dedos con los míos, mientras me dedicaba una traviesa sonrisa.

-Siempre he creído que los animales tienen un instinto especial con las personas adecuadas.

Aparté la mano y me retiré tras la valla, seguida de una furibunda Tanya. Edward se montó y comenzó el espectáculo.

Tal como esperaba de un ejemplar como Diablo, se mostro terco y reticente al principio, negándose a aceptar algunas órdenes. Sin embargo, Edward también era terco, y en pocos segundos, caballo y jinete estuvieron compenetrados. Trotó un poco por la pista.

—Más velocidad, Edward, Diablo debe estar en plena capacidad.

Me contestó con un asentimiento, y con apenas un ligero movimiento, el caballo se adaptó a las necesidades de su amo. Durante veinte minutos, Diablo solo corrió. Finalmente, le detuvo en seco.

—Me sorprende su velocidad de reacción, sin duda, responde rápido y bien a los estímulos.

—Voy a hacerle saltar.

—De acuerdo, no le pongas mucha altura. Solo estamos probando su resistencia.

Había unas vallas, me apresuré a añadirlas algo más de altura ante la mirada aburrida de Tanya. Esperaba otra clase de espectáculo, sin duda, esperaba que Edward montase sin camisa o similar… Que decepción una conversación técnica sobre caballos…

Disfrutar tanto de su desilusión debía ser malo para mi salud.

Edward hizo una serie de impecables saltos. Sin duda Diablo estaba en perfecta forma, tan buena como su jinete, cuyos antebrazos se definan perfectamente bajo la camisa, cuyas musculosas piernas se ajustaban a la perfección al caballo, logrando que la mente imaginase como se sentiría una mujer atrapada entre ellas… Un jinete cuya espalda era tan ancha y definida que te hacía perder la razón. Un jinete que detuvo al caballo y lo ató para ir a hablar con Eleazar, que había parecido misteriosamente.

Tal era mi nivel de distracción, que no fui consciente de que Tanya saltaba la valla y se acercaba a Diablo hasta que no oí el relinchar nervioso del caballo. Me giré para ver como Tanya acariciaba al caballo, que se removía incómodo, encabritado.

—Tanya, si aprecias tu integridad, aléjate inmediatamente de Diablo.

Oí su risa desdeñosa.

—Edward no me va a decir nada…

—¡Diablo es un animal peligroso!

Se volió hacía mí, mientras me lanzaba una mirada letal.

—Si tú puedes acariciar a esta bestia, yo también.

Diablo empezó a patear. Tanya retrocedió un paso.

—¡Tanya, por el amor de Dios!

Mis palabras más que desanimarla, parecieron incitarla. Cometió una estupidez; liberó a Diablo.

El orgulloso animal, viéndose libre y tratado de someterse por una extraña, la embistió arias veces antes de empezar aencabritarse.

No dudé en saltar la valla. Corrí hacía Tanya mientras Diablo se alzaba sobre sus patas delanteras dispuesto a aplastarla.

—¡NO!

Empujé a Tanya, y sostuve las riendas, tratando de sosegar al caballo. Este pareció reconocerme, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cayó sobre mí, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡NO!

Los gritos de Edward y Eleazar me llegaron de forma distorsionada, como si lo viviese a cámara lenta. Sentí el golpe de las patas de Diablo sobre mis brazos y mis costillas, y la caída… Vacio, caída en vacio, antes de golpearme la cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡Llama a una ambulancia, corre Eleazar!—La voz de Edward me llegaba lejana, amortiguada. Al abrir los ojos, distinguí su figura inclinada sobre mí.—No fuerces, cariño, ya ha pasado, estarás bien...

—M… me… due.. le.

—¿Dónde, Bella? ¿Dónde te duele, cariño?

No fui capaz de contestar. Todo se volvió negro, mientras oía los gritos angustiosos de Edward. No pude evitar preguntarme si esa angustia se debería a que Tanya había sufrido algún daño…

Antes de desvanecerme solo tuve un pensamiento coherente: olía a sangre, olía mucho a sangre.


	12. Capítulo 9

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

_Yale. __Una Universidad prestigiosa. Más que eso, el sueño de toda una vida. _

_Avanzaba, más bien me deslizaba, por los pasillos, observando, fascinada, cada detalle, cada aula. Aún era un sueño para mí. A mi alrededor, los alumnos ya veteranos, avanzaban, algunos de forma despreocupada hacía la cafetería, otros nerviosos hacía algún aula, para mí, una novata, tras una semana de clases, pasear por los pasillos seguía siendo un dulce deleite._

_Un deleite, un sueño del que fui sacada de forma repentina al precipitarme contra el suelo al colisionar con alguien._

—_¡__Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo!—Me sorprendió una voz cantarina que venía justo de encima de mí. Una fina mano me ayudó a incorporarme.—¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento tanto!_

—_N__o pasa nada, es culpa mía. Soy muy torpe y estaba bastante distraída…__—__Me encontré frente a una chica de aspecto… Caro, muy caro. Era algo más bajita que yo, con el pelo largo hasta casi la cintura, negro, con un gracioso flequillo tipo años veinte. Sus ojos eran, principalmente, brillantes, y su sonrisa era sincera y genuina, y ahora se mostraba algo culpable. Su cuerpo, estrecho y liviano, la hacía parecer un hada._

—_¡No, enserio! Iba como una moto.—Hizo una graciosa mueca, le dio un aspecto pícaro e infantil.—Entre nosotras… Huía de mi hermano mayor, disfruta torturándome.—Abrí los ojos, con fingida alarma, y ambas compartimos una carcajada.—Soy Alice Cullen, estudiante de diseño, primer año._

_Estreché la mano que me tendía._

—_Encantada, Alice, soy Isabella Swan, llámame Bella. Estudio veterinaria, primer año, también._

—_Bueno, Bella.-Libero su mano, para rodearme por los hombros con su brazo.—Como disculpa, te invito a un café._

—_¡No puedo dejar que me invites por semejante tontería!_

—_Insisto.—No me dejó replicar, al tiempo que me dedicaba una gran sonrisa.—Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a ser grandes amigas… _

_Caminaba apresuradamente hacía la cafetería, cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y me alzaron en vilo del suelo._

—_¡__Belly-Bells!_

—_¡Bájame ahora mismo, Emmet!_

_Oí su estruendosa carcajada, y la risa cantarina de Alice._

_Emmet, el hermano mayor de Alice, le había conocido pocos días después de conocer a la pequeña duende, poco antes de conocer al maravilloso novio de esta, Jasper, y a su "queridísima" hermana Rosalie, que me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas._

—_Bájala, bruto, si te muerde te lo habrás buscado…__—__Mi queridísimo Jasper, siempre poniendo sensatez en un grupo de cabezas locas._

—_¡Cuñado!—Caí de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo, golpeándome en el culo, al caer sentada.—¡Bella! _

—_¡Idiota!—Alice me ayudó a levantarme.—No sé cómo pueden asegurar que somos hermanos…_

_De nuevo fui extraída de los brazos de Alice, y atrapada en los de Emmet._

—_¡Lo siento, Belly!_

_Un bufido captó mi atención: Rosalie Hale había entrado en escena. Su desdén y odio hacía mí era palpable._

—_Perdonado, perdonado.—Me apresuré a liberarme de su abrazo y cambar de tema.—Al final, ¿Película en el apartamento de Emm y Jazz?_

—_¿Por qué no en vuestro cuarto?—Se quejó Emmet._

_Alice se situó junto a mí y rodeó con su brazo mi cintura, mientras les miraba con determinación._

—_Mi compañera y yo lo hicimos la última vez.—Replicó, pese a la mirada persuasiva de Jasper._

—_Además, solo nos queréis por la comida…_

—_¡Oh, pobrecita!—Me cortó Rosalie.—Avísame cuando te vayas a echar a llorar, no quiero perdérmelo._

_Mantuve el rostro inexpresivo mientras Rosalie se alejaba, con pose orgullosa, sin mirar atrás. Me fijé en Jasper, que trataba de disculparse._

—_Lo siento mucho, Bella, te juro que ella no es así realmente…—Suspiró pesarosamente.—No sé que la pasa._

_Me volví hacía Rosalie justo a tiempo de ver la mirada melancólica que lanzó Rosalie. No me fue necesario saber a quién iba destinada._

—_Yo sí…_

_Apenas llegaba a mediados noviembre, y el estrés por los trabajos y exámenes de la universidad me llevaba al límite. Sin contar, con la constante situación de tensión en el grupo, por la abierta hostilidad de Rosalie hacía mi persona…_

—_¡Es tan genial! ¡No sé porqué no le has conocido antes! Es inteligente, mayor, guapo… ¡y estuvo en el ejercito, con lo joven que es! Es tan talentoso…—Bueno, y por supuesto, estaba Alice.—¡Tienes que conocer a Edward! Eres, oficialmente, mi mejor amiga, si quiero llevarte a conocer a mis padres, tienes que conocer a mi hermano mayor._

—_Alice… ¡Por Dios! Si Edward tuviese piedad de mí, no habría hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que ha hecho, así no te pasarías el día hablando de él._

_Alice me fulminó con la mirada, antes de alejarse, indignada porque no compartía su entusiasmo. Caminé con paso trémulo hasta la cafetería, donde me tope con Jasper… Y Rosalie._

—_Oye, Bella, ¿Sabes qué…?_

—_¡Dios, si es algo sobre el dichoso Edward Cullen de las narices, cállate! ¡Sí, sé que viene aquí unos días, Alice no ha parado de repetírmelo, para mi desgracia! ¿Alguno sabéis que tengo que entregar tres trabajos esta semana?_

_Jasper retrocedió sorprendido ante mi arrenque de ira._

—_Yo, Bella, lo…_

—_¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?—Cortó Rosalie._

—_¿A mí? ¡Qué demonios te pasa a ti conmigo, barbie de las narices! ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? ¡Pues estupendo! Vamos a solucionar las cosas ya de una santa vez._

_Agarré a Rosalie del brazo y sin darla tiempo a reaccionar la arrastré hasta una de las aulas vacías, y cerré la puerta con llave. Al otro lado oí a Jasper._

—_¡Emmet, llama a Alice y venid corriendo! No, no, ¡ya! ¡Bella y Rose se han encerrado en un aula a discutir! ¡Bella estaba muy enfadada y ha plantado cara a Rose! ¡Rápido!_

_Nos miramos fijamente. En sus ojos, todavía se podía apreciar la sorpresa._

—_No tengo nada que hablar contigo, furcia._

—_¡Oh, claro que sí! De hecho, yo solo tengo una frase que decirte: ¡No me interesa Emmet!_

—_¿Qué? ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?_

—_¡No insinúo nada! Te lo digo claramente, Emmet es solo un amigo para mí, y si tú, en vez de ponerte a la defensiva cada vez que estamos en grupo, te fijases, te darías cuenta que él solo tiene ojos para ti. ¡A mí me ve como a una hermana pequeña!_

_Rosalie dudó._

—_¡No digas tonterías! Él tiene a Alice…_

_La mencionada habló._

—_¿Están ahí dentro?—Aporreó la puerta.—Chicas… ¡Chicas, abridme!_

—_¿Un ser humano capaz de plantar cara a Rosalie? ¿Con qué clase de superhéroes habéis hecho amistad desde que estoy fuera?—No fui capaz de identificar esa voz._

_Me acerqué un pasó a Rosalie, aunque seguía tensa, no me gritó._

—_Rosalie… Emmet me ve como una hermana pequeña, porque Alice bebe los vientos por Edward. Es evidente que se siente desplazado, yo soy hija única, y estaba desvalida, Emmet tiene un gran instinto protector, que no ha podido explotar con Alice. Y yo… Nunca he tenido un hermano, las atenciones de Emmet me conmueven de forma inimaginable. Pero, Rosalie… Emmet está loco por ti._

_Rosalie me miró a los ojos, los suyos tenían lágrimas._

—_Llevo enamorada de él desde que entramos en la universidad, si tanto me quiere, ¿por qué se mete tanto conmigo?_

—_¡Porque eres la única que le mantiene a raya! Le pones en su lugar, eres decidida, dura, muy sexy. Emmet está locamente enamorado de ti, pero querida, los chicos son unos inmaduros, y Emmet… _

_Dejó escapar una sonrisa._

—_Es como un osito de peluche…_

_Le sonreí._

—_Rose, ¿puedo llamarte Rose?—Asintió.—Emmet, siempre está pendiente de ti, eres la primera chica a la que invita a los planes, y siempre aprovecha la mínima oportunidad para estar a solas contigo._

—_¡Bella ha muerto!—La voz de Emmet resonó, provocando una pequeña risa en ambas.—Nadie sobrevive a la furia de Rose, es pura dinamita… ¡Wao!_

_Rosalie se sonrojó, era la primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable, dejando ver cuánto la afectaba Emmet en verdad._

—_No sé, no has visto a Bella… Daba verdadero miedo._

_Reímos de nuevo._

—_Rose, yo soy tu aliada, no tu enemiga, para mi Emmet tiene el atractivo limitado.—Me miró como si acabase de blasfemar.—¡Enserio! Tiene demasiado músculo, es demasiado mimoso, hiperactivo, como la duende, además de que es muy pesado cuando se pone a molestar._

—_¿Y te quejas?_

—_¡Claro, porque a mí no me gustan los chicos así!—Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y yo reí.—Hagamos un pacto, ¿vale?—Me miró con desconfianza.—Mira, si yo consigo, que de aquí a dos días Emmet te diga, que está locamente enamorado de ti, aceptarás ser mi amiga, y una de las buenas, ¿eh? Y si no… Viviré con tu odio lo que queda de universidad._

_Le tendí la mano en un tenso silencio._

—_Se han matado, veo los dos cadáveres por el suelo…—La voz de Jasper casi me arranca una carcajada._

—_¡Calla, tontín, yo tengo un buen presentimiento!—Alice parecía impaciente._

_Finalmente Rosalie estrechó mi mano._

—_Hecho._

_Le dediqué una sonrisa, y me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla con brusquedad, allí había cuatro personas, mis tres amigos, y una cuarta figura en la que apenas reparé ya que me encaré con Emmet._

—_¡Tú, alcornoque!—Oí las risas de todos detrás de mí, especialmente la de Rosalie.—Entra y cuéntale a esa chica lo que todos ya sabemos, antes de que decida pasar de ti, por tu estupidez…_

—_¿Qué diantres..?_

—_¡Emmet, chicas como Rose hay pocas, así que o entras y consigues que sea tu novia, o prepárate porque te voy a patear el culo hasta que te mueras!_

_Emmet me miró sin entender, antes de fijar la vista en un punto detrás de mí, para volver a mirarme, ya con una sonrisa._

—_¡Gracias, Belly!_

—_¡Corre!_

_Emmet entró por la misma puerta por la que yo había salido, cerrándola tras él. Eso iba para rato…_

_Me giré, y entonces reparé por primera vez en la persona no identificada. Era un hombre, joven, mayor que Emmet, sus ojos eran verdes, brillantes, me miraban, evaluándome. Era más o menos de la estatura de Jasper, y aunque tenía un buen físico, y se notaba muy trabajado, no era excesivamente corpulento, como Emmet. Su pelo, cobrizo, estaba revuelto, desordenado, y su sonrisa era una mezcla perfecta entre lo angelical y lo perverso. Llevaba enfundados unos vaqueros, y una camisa, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Sentí que se me cortaba la respiración._

_Al ser consciente de mi evaluación y su resultado, su sonrisa se volvió más pícara y perversa, que angelical._

—_Bella, este es mi hermano mayor, Edward. Edward, esta es Bella, mi mejor amiga._

_Se acercó a mí, su presencia irradiaba sensualidad y autoridad._

—_Encantado…—Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios. En ese momento, supe que mi corazón peligraba, lo que no sabía, o no era consciente, era de cuánto peligraba.—¿Cuándo dices que saldremos juntos? _

_Muy a mi pesar, retrocedí un paso, mientras sacudía la cabeza, todavía deslumbrada._

—_N-no… No estoy interesada.—Retrocedí, casi asustada.—Yo… Tengo que hacer unos trabajos. ¡Adiós, chicos!_

_Giré en redondo, y huí por el pasillo._

—_Me gusta._

_Fui lo último que alcancé a oír de los labios de Edward. Y por algún motivo… Tuve la certeza de que si él se lo proponía, no tardaría en caer en las redes de Edward Cullen._

_Todo se volvió negro…_

Todo era negro, sentía un dolor palpitante en la cabeza y uno algo más agudo en el brazo. Cierta molestia en las costillas. Gemí, y solo entonces fui consciente de que estaba despierta. Abrí los ojos y parpadeé al encontrarme con un fuerte foco de luz. Al enfocar, me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas… Una habitación de hospital. Me tensé, y los recuerdos de las últimas horas abordaron mi mente en forma de torrente. Edward, Diablo, Tanya acercándose, Diablo encabritado… Jadeé, y traté de incorporarme. Unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron.

—Ni se te pase por la cabeza, cariño.

Me volví lentamente hacía esa voz, mareada. Allí estaba Edward, su mirada era intensa, pero su rostro se mantenía serio, casi furioso. Tragué saliva.

—Lo siento mucho…—Mi voz sonó ronca, por el sueño. Edward me miro extrañado.—Traté de avisarla, pero ella toma todo lo que le digo como un reto, y quiso acercarse más, traté de detener a Diablo, no quiso hacerla daño…

—Cállate, Bella.

De nuevo, su voz sonaba furiosa, y su mirada de curiosidad, era casi de odio. Quise replicar, pero sus ojos me detuvieron. ¿Por qué me angustiaba tanto que me odiase?

—Edward, te juro que… Por favor, no te enfades, yo solo quería…

De nuevo, sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa.

—¿Cómo está? Juro que la próxima vez tendré más cuidad, yo…

Su mano se posó sobre mi boca, impidiéndome continuar.

—Si no quieres que me enfade vas por mal camino, cariño.

Fue entonces cuando fui consciente del mote cariñoso que empleaba conmigo. Fruncí el ceño y traté de replicar, su mano impidió que de mi boca no saliese más que cosas incoherentes.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?

Detuve mi sarta de improperios para mirarle. Su tono había sonado tan preocupado, tan desgarrador. Levantó levemente la mano.

—Bueno… En peores plazas he toreado.—Rió pobremente ante mi réplica.—¿Qué tengo?

Terminó de alejar su mano, que atrapó un mechón de mi pelo y se dedicó a trastear con él.

—Una fisura en el brazo, debes llevar un mes de escayola, una pequeña brecha en la cabeza, y algunas contusiones, alguna en las costillas. El médico ha dicho que no es grave, has tenido mucha suerte.

Traté de sonreír, su mirada angustiada era demasiado reveladora, aunque no entendía el motivo, deseaba borrarla de su rostro.

—Diablo me reconoció, trato de frenar la caída, pero era demasiado tarde. El problema es que Tanya lo enfadó, no soporta que se le impongan…

La mirada de Edward, que se había ensombrecido al nombrar a Tanya se suavizó divertida.

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien.—Comentó guasón.—No sé porque todo el mundo dice que le recuerda a alguien… ¿Quién crees que será?

Reí, provocando una punzada de dolor en mis costillas. Debí hacer una mueca, ya que Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente.

—¿Cómo está Tanya?

Me lanzó una mirada que mezclaba la resignación y el enfado.

—¿No vas a dejar de insistir, eh?—Negué con la cabeza.—Pues no debería importarte, la verdad…

Recibí sus palabras como un golpe.

—¡No soy tan cruel, Edward! Ya te he dicho que traté de evitarlo, pero…

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! No me refería a eso, Bella. No eres cruel, ni egoísta… ¡Ojalá lo hubieses sido! ¡Esa imbécil se merecía un buen golpe! Y ojalá Diablo la hubiese pisoteado un poco...

Estaba tan sorprendida por su declaración, que se me olvidó regañarle por ser tan bruto.

—Entonces… ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

Su mirada, me deslumbro por unos instantes. Enmarcó mi rostro entre sus manos, y sonrió.

—¿Contigo? ¡Claro que sí, por no dejar que la aplastase!—Rió.—Bella, ¿Cómo voy a estar enfadado contigo si eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca? Eso sí, podrías haberte matado…

En sus ojos brilló la angustia.

—Imposible, yo lo tenía todo…

Sus labios me acallaron en un beso anhelante, exigente, pasional y desesperado. Sin darme cuenta me vi respondiendo, antes de alejarle de mí de un empujón.

—¡Edward Cullen!

Esa sonrisa pícara, otra vez era él mismo.

—Pues vete acostumbrando nena, porque ahora es cuando verdaderamente empieza el asalto.

—¿No pensarás que te lo voy a permitir?

—No veo como me lo vas a negar…—Me dio un casto beso, antes de alejarse hacía la puerta.—Hoy te darán el alta, y alguien va a tener que cuidarte…

—¿Qué?

Apoyó la mano en el picaporte antes de volverse hacía, con una mueca burlesca.

—¿Adivina quien se va a ir a vivir contigo unos días?

—¡NO!

Rió.

—¡Oh, sí! Esme y Carlisle están en la ciudad, y Alice y Jasper no dan abasto con el bebé, así que…

Abandonó la habitación, dejándome sola mientras decía todas las maldiciones conocidas. Definitivamente, Edward Cullen no había cambiado nada, seguía con la seguridad de que todo lo que el quisiese sería suyo. No sabía cuán equivocado estaba esta vez…

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Generalmente no añado nada, pero quería disculparme por dos cosas:**

**Primero, la brevedad de este capítulo, lo siento muchísimo, pero al haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he actualizado lo más rápido posible, y ha quedado así de breve… El próximo será tan largo como los demás.**

**Segundo, siento muchísimo, pero muchísimo el retraso. Nada más subir el capítulo anterior, tuve exámenes, y dos semanas después me fui a Italia donde pase una semana, de excursión de fin de curso, y luego pasó solo una semana antes de que me fuese a Francia (… Nunca me quejaré de los franceses, madre mía!) El caso, es que ya pasé fuera toda la semana Santa, y al volver, esta semana pasada, estrenaba obra, así que… ¡No he tenido tiempo de escribir! Lo siento muchísimo chicas, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	13. Especial III

Habían pasado al menos cuatro días desde el parto de Alice. Cuatro días en el infierno. Desde aquella noche, Bella no solo me había evitado, sino que me había ignorado de forma evidente. Cuando lográbamos pisar el rancho, ella jamás se dirigía a mí de forma directa, sino que encomendaba mensajes al resto para que me los diesen. La situación, aparte de tensa, era ya insostenible.

Allí, reunidos todos en la habitación de mi hermana y mi preciosa sobrina, aproveché para observarla sin ser descubierto. Parecía animada mientras barajaba con Rosalie los distintos nombres para la bebé, sin embargo, en sus ojos se dejaba traslucir la tristeza. ¿Quizás el dolor del recuerdo? ¿El del engaño?

Apenas fui consciente de la marcha de mis padres, el silencio tenso en la habitación me alertó sobre ello. Alice y Rose miraban fijamente a Bella, que mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo.

—Osito, ¿por qué no vas a la playa y recoges algunas cochas? Me encantaría hacerles un collar a Bella y Alice…

Miré hacía la pantalla de ordenador, donde, por video conferencia, Emmet y Rosalie nos acompañaban.

—Pero, mi flor…

—Hazlo.

Nadie se atrevía a replicar ante una orden impartida por Rosalie, mucho menos cuando empleaba ese tono, y mucho menos Emmet. Casi quise reírme. Casi. Cualquier motivación de risa se me cortó cuando Alice miro a Jasper. Le puso una escusa, pero no era necesario, cuando Jasper me miró supe claramente que no éramos bien recibidos en la habitación.

Caminamos hacia la salida, ignorando completamente el mandato de Alice, una vez fuera, mi amigo se volvió hacía mí.

—Jasper…

—No, Edward, me vas a escuchar.—La mirada de Jasper era dura, no había rencor, pero sí seguridad y determinación.—No sé lo que sucedió esa noche, y no quiero saberlo, solo quiero que a día de hoy, dejes de hacerla daño. No puede ser que las consecuencias de tus actos de hace ocho años, tengan repercusiones ahora.

—Siete, siete años…

—Edward, me es indiferente el tiempo.—Jasper suspiró, y se llevó la mano, en un gesto de frustración, al pelo, el cual se alborotó ligeramente.—Edward, ella se merece ser feliz, no ser perseguida siempre por tu recuerdo, ¿entiendes?—Asentí, incapaz de añadir más.—Dios, Edward… ¿Por qué?

—Ella ha sido lo único bueno en mi vida.

Jasper me miró, no parecía sorprendido. No por nada, era psicólogo.

—¿Entonces?

Suspiré.

—Ella no debe quererme, no debe estar conmigo… Pero tampoco puedo dejar que se olvide de mí, no quiero que se termine de alejar de mí.—Jasper permanecía imperturbable.—Sí, es egoísta, soy un monstruo, pero eso no es ninguna novedad, Jazz.

—Edward, no creo que…

—Me tengo que ir, Jazz, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el rancho.

Me alejé de Jasper, odiándome a mí mismo por haberle revelado tanto, Jasper tenía un don especial para conseguir que las personas confiasen en él. Como Bella… Conduje, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin prisa, deleitándome en el paisaje ya conocido, dejando que me arrastrasen los recuerdos…

_Colgué con fuerza el teléfono. Odiaba a mi abuelo. Odiaba su orgullo, su arrogancia, y su carácter tan déspota, y lo que más odiaba… Era cuánto me parecía a él. _

_Enterré el rostro entre mis manos. Mi abuelo era un monstruo, y yo… Alcé la vista, frente a mí, un pequeño espejo colgado en la pared de mi habitación me mostraba mi rostro; yo era exactamente igual que él._

_Sentí rabia, ira, dolor… Golpeé con fuerza la mesilla situada junto a mi cama, y un objeto se precipitó contra el suelo, sorprendiéndome. Lo recogí, quise golpearme al ver lo que era. Un marcho, no un marco cualquiera, en él, Bella y yo aparecíamos montando juntos a caballo. Tan radiante, tan feliz, tan hermosa… Si tan solo ella supiese, si ella fuese consciente del peligro que correría si seguía junto a mí._

_¡No, no quería pensar en ello! Sin dudarlo, cogí mi chaqueta y salí de mi habitación y mi departamento dando un portazo. Dispuesto a olvidar, olvidar todo, todo menos a ella…_

Sin darme cuenta, mientras los recuerdos volvían a mí, había conducido hasta la cabaña donde vivía Bella… Mi cabaña, la cabaña en la que tantas horas había pasado pensando en ella.

_No sabía cuántas copas llevaba ya. Tenía la vista nublada, y el bar se volvía difuso a mi alrededor. Un tipo me había pedido el móvil para hacer una llamada, no tardó en devolvérmelo._

—_Eres un tipo con suerte._

_Me reí amargamente. Si él supiese… _

_Un hombre se chocó conmigo, derramando lo que me quedaba de cubata._

—_¡Serás animal, pedazo de gilipollas!_

—_¿A quién llamas tú gilipollas?_

—_Pues a…_

—_¡Edward!_

_Me volví hacía ese dulce repicar de campanas. Como salida de mi imaginación, ahí estaba ella. Su rostro hermoso, su cuerpo de pecado…_

—_Oh, ya estabas tardando, nena…—La dediqué mi mejor sonrisa, esa que la hacía temblar, sin embargo, leí la preocupación en sus profundos y hermosos ojos.—Puedo explicarme, yo…_

_Ella cubrió con su dulce mano mi ruda boca._

—_No pasa nada, Edward.—En sus ojos no había reproche, solo alivio y amor. Tanto amor…—Vayamos a casa.—No me dejó replicar._

_Me ayudó a salir. A cada paso compartido, me avergonzaba más y más de mí mismo. El chico que me había pedido el móvil, trato de hablar con ella, pero enseguida se deshizo de él, quise reírme de él._

_Durante el resto del camino, Bella mantuvo el silencio mientras que por mi parte observaba el paisaje cambiar. Estábamos yendo a su apartamento, pero no quise replicar. Mi ángel… Mi dulce ángel._

Me bajé del coche y casi sin pensarlo entré en el nuevo hogar de Bella. Apenas había cambiado nada desde que estuve cuidándola por su enfermedad. Observé las estanterías llenas de libros antes de desplomarme sobre el sofá.

_Bella no me consideraba un monstruo. Lo había dicho. Ella pensaba que no era como mi abuelo, ella creía que era diferente, ella confiaba en que yo pudiese amar. Mi ángel, la única luz en mi oscuridad._

_Miré fijamente sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos. Sentí una ola de deseo irrefrenable, no lo contuve. La besé, con pasión, con ansia._

—_Te quiero…_

_Aquello alimentó mi desbocada pasión. Me dejé arrastrar por el fuego. Casi sin darme cuenta me desprendí de su camiseta, de mis labios escapaba su nombre de forma desesperada._

—_Deberíamos…—La voz de Bella se perdía entre sus gemidos. La ropa era molesta, sus manos en mi cuerpo un placer. Tan pasional, tan pura…—Edward, deberíamos…_

_Lo sabía, sabía que deberíamos parar, pero no podía alejarme de ella, era incapaz._

—_Bella, te necesito… Te necesito tanto, eres la única que me entiende. Gracias por todo.—Las palabras surgieron de lo más profundo de mi alama. Ya fuese por la pasión o por el alcohol, no me arrepentí de ellas._

_Sentí a Bella vibrar en mis brazos antes de que se entregase sin tapujos a mí, por primera vez, pero no la última…_

Un jadeó de sorpresa me devolvió a la realidad. Ante mí se encontraba una desconcertada Bella. Sorprendido, me puse en pie, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido, lo que hacía en la cabaña junto a ella.

—Tenemos que hablar…—Bella se desplomó en el sofá, como gesto de aceptación, y entonces comenzaron las disculpas.

Durante un rato, me disculpé por mi comportamiento, pero Bella, desplomada en el sofá, me daba respuestas monosilábicas con una indiferencia absoluta.

—¿Algo más?

Propiné un golpe seco en la mesa. Ella dio un bote, sorprendida, sin embargo no me importó. Le estaba abriendo mi corazón, disculpándome con ella… ¿Y me respondía con su ignorancia?

—¡Joder, Bella, finge al menos que te importa!

Por primera vez desde que entró, me miró fijamente a los ojos, en los suyos brillaba la rabia.

—No puedo fingir que me importa… No puedo perdonarte por algo por lo que no te guardo rencor, Edward.—Quise replicar, pero me contuve.— Nunca lo entendiste, y nunca lo has entendido. Nunca te consideré un monstruo antes. No fue esa noche lo que te convirtió en un monstruo, Edward, fueron tus actuaciones posteriores. Nunca lo has entendido y nunca lo entenderás. Nunca podrás arrepentirte de ello, porque consideras que lo hiciste bien, y por consiguiente, yo nunca podré perdonártelo.

Hubo un tenso silencio. Impotente y lleno de rabia me levanté dispuesto a irme, pero al verla tan segura de sus palabras no pude evitar un comentario mordaz.

—Muy bien, Bella… Pero que sepas que esto no cambia nada, sigo deseándote, y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.—Se levantó, rebelándose a oír mis palabras. Y en una oleada de rabia no pude evitar lanzar una pulla más.—Por cierto, querida… Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Mike.

Abandoné la casa, Bella me dedicó una mueca de desprecio… Muy falsa. Noté su nerviosismo

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.—Su tono trataba de ser frío y controlado, tuve que contener una sonrisa.

—Mío no… Pero quizá sí de su amada esposa.

Sus manos se crisparon en el marco de la puerta.

—Mientes.

Su frustración, su rabia me hizo imposible contener mi sonrisa. Adoraba cuando estaba enfadada.

—Compruébalo.

Proferí una carcajada, casi sin poder evitarlo, cuando una Bella furiosa me cerró la puerta en la cara.

La cosa se ponía muy interesante…

Bella no vino a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, cuando nos incorporamos al trabajo, ella demostró que llevaba allí bastante rato. Sin embargo no añadí nada, y ella tampoco. Su orgullo alcanzó límites insospechados, cuando ni siquiera se presentó a comer.

—¿Qué le has hecho, jovencito?

Me volví con fingida indignación hacía Carmen.

—¿Yo?—Su mirada de desconfianza se acentuó aún más.—Claro, siempre tengo yo la culpa, ¿no?

Carmen y Eleazar compartieron una carcajada.

—Hijo, cuanto antes comprendas que los hombres siempre tenemos la culpa, mejor te irá…

—¡Exacto!—Secundo Carmen a su marido.—Así que más vale que te disculpes cuanto antes…

—No voy a disculparme por nada, Carmen, está siendo caprichosa, eso es todo…

—¡Uy!—Eleazar se puso en pie y besó a su mujer, antes de alejarse hacía la salida.—Aquí huele a tormenta, yo me voy a trabajar… Te espero allí, Edward.

Pero antes de que Eleazar abandonase la habitación, la verdadera tormenta entró. Bella entró cual huracán, situándose frente a mí.

—Eres un bastardo, hijo de perra. Ojalá que te pudras en el infierno. ¡Te odio!

Me miró llena de rabia, le sostuve la mirada, tratando de mantener mi propia rabia bajo control, puesto que sabía que venía de estar con el estúpido de Newton.

—Aja… ¿Y se puede saber a qué debo esa retahíla de cumplidos?

Me miró con odio, en ese instante toda rabia se disipo para dar paso a una extraña diversión. Bella era condenadamente sensual cuando estaba enfadada.

—Pregúntaselo a tu amante, Jessica Newton. ¿No te conformaste con reírte de mí una vez, que lo haces dos?—Sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que finalmente había conocido a la queridísima mujer de Mike.

—Bella…—Quise explicarme, ella no podía decir enserio que yo fomentaba la infidelidad, ¿no? En sus ojos leí la verdad, lo creía. Quise enfurecerme, pero no tenía ningún derecho… En otro tiempo yo le había hecho creer que era así.

—¡Ni Bella, ni nada! Ahora mismo presento mi dimisión, pedazo de escoria, y espero no volverte a ver nunca más.

Sus palabras resonaron como una alarma en mi cabeza, y entonces capté algo. Bella estaba furiosa, Bella estaba celosa por lo que ella pensaba que había pasado con Jésica. Me puse en pie, con toda mi autoridad, le iba a enseñar quien mandaba aquí.

—No acepto tu dimisión, porque me parece poco profesional dimitir por celos.

Mis palabras la dejaron unos segundos helada.

—¿Qué? ¡Celos!

—Exacto, nena.—Una lenta sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Bella se mordía el labio inferior en esa costumbre tan sumamente excitante. No pude contenerme.

—¡Pedazo de…!

Sellé sus labios con una apasionado beso que desató toda mi lujuria. Mis labios se movían ansioso contra los suyos, sin tener suficiente, y ella… Me correspondió, llena de rabia, llena de pasión, se dejó arrastrar por aquel beso.

Durante unos momentos, me perdí en aquel beso, sentía como la excitación hacía palpitar todo mi cuerpo, especialmente mi zona inferior, sí, la cercana a la ingle…

Pero, repentinamente, Bella se tensó y me empujó lejos de ella. Me dejé mover.

Respiraba de forma agitada, y la pasión de sus ojos se transformó en furia.

—¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre besarme, Cullen?

La contemplé, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, y la lujuria latiendo en cada terminación de mi ser. Me relamí de forma de que ella fuese totalmente consciente de ello, sentí su turbación.

—Discúlpeme, doctora Isabella, pero creo que aquí el que ha sido atacado por alguien he sido yo. Adoro como besas, siempre me ha encantado tu pasión.

Bella soltó un débil gemido, su respiración era todavía errática por la pasión.

—No digas estupideces, yo venía aquí a renunciar y tú prácticamente me has atacado.

Trate de serenarme, pero al cruzar los brazos, reclamo mi atención sobre su precioso pecho, creando un millón de imágenes de lo más… educativas.

—Por mucho que te cueste creerlo, Bella, Jessica nunca le ha sido infiel a su marido, al menos conmigo, y dudo que con cualquier otro hombre. Le adora, solo que a veces no sabe como demostrárselo.

Su mirada se volvió irónica.

—Sí, típico en Jessica, adorar a alguien que no sea ni ella ni tú. Además, como ella tiene un historial tan bueno…

—Bella…—Supe a que se refería inmediatamente, quise justificarme, tarde… Siempre tarde.

—A mí no tiene que demostrarme nada, Edward, pero quizá debería plantearse porque Mike prefiere pasar tiempo aquí conmigo, en vez de con ella en casa.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

—¿Quién no te preferiría a ti, Bella?

—Tú.

Acusé el golpe. No podía decirle la verdad, jamás lo aceptaría. Casi sin darme cuenta desvié la mirada.

—¿Sigues pensando renunciar?

Dudó, y mi corazón se detuvo.

—No, trataré de creer en tu palabra. Alguna vez tendrás que decir la verdad ¿no?

Sus palabras fueron otra puñalada. Pero, ¿qué más podría esperar un monstruo?

—Nunca te mentí.

—¿Ah, no?

No quise convencerla de lo contrario, era libre de no creerme, yo le había dado motivos de sobra, sin embargo, al verla alejarse, no pude evitar retenerla de forma desesperada.

—Mañana quiero que me ayudes con unos ejercicios para Diablo, pronto las yeguas entraran en la época de celo, y quizás puedan darme un campeón.

Los caballos captaron totalmente su atención y disipó la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Nunca lo has cruzado antes?

Negué con la cabeza antes de que nos enzarzásemos en una discusión equina.

Cuando se marchó, dejó una extraña sensación de amargura en mí. Traté de concentrarme en el trabajo, sin embargo, lo que ella pensaba que Jessica y yo habíamos hecho… Sin pensar cogí a Diablo y galopé hasta la cabaña.

—¿Bella?

No hubo respuesta, me senté en el salón, dispuesto a esperarla. Oí un suspiro a mi espalda, que al volverme se volvió un jadeo de terror. Sin embargo, mi parte más racional había muerto. Allí estaba Bella, como una diosa, surgiendo del vapor envuelta solo en una toalla. Mis ojos recorrieron su húmedo cuerpo, deteniéndose en su escote. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi entrepierna. Juro que traté de pensar con mi parte racional, pero al ver una gota deslizarse desde su pelo, por todo su rostro, hasta el canalillo, mi parte animal prevaleció, y sin dudarlo la tomé en mi brazos y la besé de una forma total y absolutamente desesperada.

Necesitaba sus labios, su cuerpo, curvándose contra el mío, me volvía loco de deseo. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, mientras que mis manos se enredaron en su pelo. Gruñí. Dios, la necesitaba tanto… Algo la hizo volver a la realidad, ya que repentinamente me empujó, nunc a la había visto tan furiosa.

—¡No puedes besarme cada vez que te dé la gana, Edward! ¡No puedes esperar que reciba tus besos con entusiasmo, no los deseo!

Sabía que tenía motivos para estar enfadada, mi parte más racional era consciente de ello, sin embargo, el beso anterior, el de unos segundos antes, el dolor en mi entrepierna, el deseo insatisfecho… ¡Joder, no podía más! Deseaba hacerla el amor con todas mis fuerzas, ¡no era de piedra!

—¡Joder, Bella, deja de hacerte la frígida! Lo deseas tanto como yo…Tu cuerpo responde ante mí, apuesto a que solo lo hace ante mí, tú siempre me has deseado, Bella. Yo me limito a cumplir tus sueños…

—No te equivoques, Edward…

Me burlé de su pobre réplica.

—Bella, ¿crees que no sé cómo preguntaste por mí a Alice cuando me fui? ¿Crees que no sé cuánto quisiste verme después? Crees que no sé por qué aceptaste este empleo?—Sabía que la estaba cagando, sabía que no estaba siendo coherente, pero era mi rabia y mi deseo insatisfecho lo que hablaba por mí.

—¡No te confundas, Edward! Claro que pregunté por ti, te quería, pero yo no sabía que tú…

—¡Tú siempre me has amado, Bella!

—¡Yo he estado comprometida con otro!—Sus palabras fueron un golpe. Repentinamente no sabía qué decir. ¿Mi Bella con otro?—Estaríamos casados de no ser porque este trabajo y el suyo actual nos distanciaban demasiado, aún conservo el anillo, Edward.—Me alejé de ella como si quemase, automáticamente levanté todas mis defensas. ¿Qué podía decir? Sin embargo, por algún motivo me sentía morir por dentro.—Ambos tenemos la esperanza de retomar el compromiso cuando nuestros trabajos no sean tan exigentes. Ya sabes… Siempre te dije que yo solo me casaría por amor…

Se pausó, quizás esperaba que yo añadiese algo. Pero no tenía nada que decir, siempre habían dicho que tuvieses cuidado con lo que deseabas… Yo había deseado alejar a Bella de mí, había deseado que fuese feliz con otra persona, y heme aquí.

—Pensé que Alice te lo había dicho, o quizás Emmet… Todos le conocen, ellos… Ellos vinieron a mi fiesta de compromiso. Alice iba a ser la dama de honor, vinieron todos, pensé que lo sabrías… No tenían porqué ocultártelo, yo no se lo pedí.—Estaba nerviosa.—Pasé página, Edward, pese a lo que tú creas, ya no pensaba en ti, no sentía rencor, él me enseñó que el amor puede ser maravilloso…

Quise decir algo, quise con todas mis fuerzas, pero, simplemente, no había nada que decir. Retrocedí hasta la puerta.

—Siento haberte molestado, Bella.

Me marché, casi sin ser consciente monté a Diablo y galopé, galopé, tragándome toda la ira, y toda la frustración. Tragándome todo el dolor. Había perdido lo único bueno que había tenido nunca, el amor de Bella, había perdido el único motivo por el cual estos ocho años viviendo en la casa de mis pesadillas habían sido sobrellevables. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Me dejé caer por un par de bares, buscando en el alcohol, el consuelo. Antes de darme cuenta, dejé de ser consciente de mis actos, y me vi en la casa de Alice aporreando la puerta. Oí el llanto de un bebé. Una Alice sorprendida y en bata me abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios te crees, Edward?

—¡Me mentisteis! Durante años me ocultasteis la verdad, sois unos hipócritas, todos… Tú siempre diciéndome lo mucho que me debía extrañar Bella… ¡Sabías que estaba comprometida con otro!

Alice me miro, helada en el sitio.

—Edward, yo…

—¿Queríais que pagase por lo que había hecho? ¡Felicidades! No me puedo sentir más mierda, Alice, gracias por ser una hermana tan encomiable.

Vi como los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo, no sentí ningún ápice de compasión.

—Edward…

—Olvídalo, Alice, ¿quieres? Y de paso olvídame. No me imaginaba que mi propia hermana pudiese ser tan vengativa…

—¡Cullen!—Detrás de Alice apareció Jasper, tenía una expresión de furia contenida.—Agradecería que dejases de hablar así a mi mujer… y que te marches, vas a despertar a mi hija.

Solté una amarga carcajada.

—Por supuesto que sí, Jasper, os dejaré ser felices en vuestra burbuja, a fin de cuentas vuestra reducida familia es lo único que os importa…

—¡No es cierto, Edward!

Ignoré a Alice, que rompió a llorar.

—Edward, es injusto que le hables así a tu hermana, por un error que fue solamente tuyo. Bella merecía algo mejor.

—¡Lo dices tú! Tú… ¿Crees que tú habrías sido mejor para ella? ¡Venga, admítelo! ¡Crees que eres mejor que yo!

Empujé a Jasper, mientras que Alice retenía a su marido por el brazo.

—Y viéndote así… ¿te preguntas porque Bella se enamoró de otro? Vete a casa, Edward, una vez más has demostrado no estar a la altura, y esta vez estabas cerca de conseguirlo…

Quise golpear a Jasper, pero el llanto de mi sobrina me devolvió a la realidad. Contemplé mis manos, horrorizado, murmuré una disculpa antes de alejarme de allí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, con los recuerdos martilleándome en la cabeza. Sin dudarlo, llamé a Jasper.

—¿Edward?

—Jasper, yo… Lo siento muchísimo, no sé qué me pasó.

Le oí reírse.

—Yo sí, pero no pasa nada, Edward, la sangre no llegó al río, supiste controlarte pese a que ibas como una cuba.

—Alice…

—No, no está enfadada, se echó a llorar porque está muy sensible, todavía no se le han estabilizado las hormonas, pero si la llegas a pillar normal, te habría dado un par de capones.—Oí a Alice soltar una maldición de fondo.—Cariño, el bebé.

La oí farfullar una disculpa.

—¿Qué la pasa?

—Bella la acaba de colgar sin contarle qué paso antes de que vinieses aquí.—Le oí reírse.—Y ella es la adivina… ¡Es obvio!

—Jasper…

—Es asunto vuestro, no pienso entrometerme. ¡Os deseo mucha suerte!

Y sin más me colgó. Estar casado con Alice empezaba a afectarle.

Bajé a desayunar. Yo mismo hice el desayuno, sin ganas de despertar a Carmen, lo lleve al comedor y me senté a esperar. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que esperaba, pero al verla aparecer lo tuve claro. La esperaba a ella.

Se sentó, ninguno dijo nada. Desayunamos en un tenso silencio.

No podía dejar que Bella se distanciase de mí, no de nuevo.

—Tanya nos acompañará con los caballos.—Vi su mueca de horror, y contuve la risa.—No pude negarme, amenazó con no moverse de mi lado hasta que accediese, me negaba a semejante tortura.

Fingí un escalofrío de terror. La vi sorprenderse ante mi humor despreocupado, pero le pudo una pequeña carcajada. Sonreí nostálgico ante ese melodioso sonido.

—De acuerdo. Pero la aguantas tú, yo me niego a semejante horror.

—Eres una persona cruel…

Sonreí, tratando de infundirle confianza. Sentí que se tensaba y me maldije por ello.

—Edward, lo de ayer…

No la dejé continuar.

—Siento mi reacción, pero, el pasado, pasado es, eso no apaga el deseo que siento por ti, y por lo tanto tampoco disminuye mi perseverancia. Siento mis maneras, la frustración me cegó, pero sigo más dispuesto que nunca a tenerte.

Sentí su rabia sustituyendo a la lástima. Me alegré. No quería su compasión, la quería a ella.

No pudo replicarme ya que entró Carmen, y minutos después, la peor de mis pesadillas, alias la lapa, alias Tanya.

—Edward, querido, ¿cuándo nos vamos a ver a esa bestia tuya?

Vi a Bella huir despavorida, y quise matarla por abandonarme con… aquello. ¿En qué momento pude encontrarla atractiva?

Los minutos a solas con Tanya, dieron sus frutos al ver a Bella salir del establo seguida por un manso, cual corderito, Diablo. Quise reír. Parecía que ninguno de los dos éramos capaces de resistir a sus encantos.

—Nunca se muestra amigable con nadie que no sea yo.

—Diablo y yo tenemos un vínculo especial, nos entendemos bien.

Tanya la miro con odio. ¿Realmente creía que tenía alguna posibilidad ante Bella? Cuando me pasó las riendas, capté su atención rozándole los dedos. Le dediqué una sonrisa de complicidad, ella me la devolvió.

—Siempre he creído que los animales tienen un instinto especial con las personas adecuadas.

Vi a Bella contener la risa. Diablo odiaba a Tanya. Separó su mano, y se dirigió a la valla, seguida de Tanya de la cual emanaba un aura de desprecio.

Después empezó el entrenamiento de Diablo. Bella me pidió que hiciese toda clase de ejercicios, probando su resistencia. Tanya se aburría, ya faltaba poco para que quisiese marcharse. Notaba la mirada de Bella clavada en mí. Una oleada de orgullo me embriagó, lamenté tener que apearme cuando apareció Eleazar.

—Edward… Maravilloso.

—Gracias, Eleazar. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí. Bueno es una tontería respecto a las reses que… ¿Qué demonios hace esa loca?

Me volví, mirando como Tanya estaba acariciando a Diablo, que se removía nervioso, mientras que Bella, preocupada le murmuraba cosas desde la valla.

—Debe alejarse, debe…

Diablo empezó a encabritarse, y algo que dijo Bella hizo que Tanya liberase a Diablo. Eleazar y yo nos miramos, antes de correr hacía allí. A partir de ese momento todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Bella saltó la valla y apartó a Tanay de un empujón, mientras que Diablo se precipitaba para aplastarla con sus patas delanteras. Un grito escapó de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Diablo trató de detener su caída al reconocer a Bella, sin embargo era tarde, cuando sus patas golpearon a Bella, empujándola al suelo, sentí que mi mundo entero temblaba.

—¡NO!

Corrí hacía Bella, ignorando a una llorosa Tanya. Había sangre, ¿dónde sangraba?

—¡Eleazar, llama a una ambulancia!

Le vi correr con el móvil. Antes de que Bella abriese ligeramente los ojos. Parecía desconcertada, aturdida.

—Edward…

—No fuerces, cariño, ya ha pasado, estarás bien...

Sus ojos me miraron, vidriosos.

—M… me… due.. le.

Sentí una mano helada oprimirme el pecho. Su cabeza sangraba, su brazo estaba en una posición muy extraña. No sabía mucho de medicina, pero los años en el ejercito me habían enseñado que algo no iba bien…

—¿Dónde, Bella? ¿Dónde te duele, cariño?

Me miró tratando de responder, pero se desvaneció. Dejé escapar un gruñido de frustración.

—¡Eleazar, la ambulancia!

—Ya llega, Edward, cinco minutos…

Quise gritar que cinco minutos eran demasiados, quise cogerla en brazos y llevarla yo mismo a un hospital. Pero moverla en ese estado era peligroso.

Tanya lloriqueaba diciendo algo sobre un moratón, sin embargo yo solo podía pensar en Bella. Llegó la ambulancia, a la par que Alice y Jasper, con la niña.

Alice se echó a llorar al ver a Bella, lo que hizo que la pequeña Marie imitase a su madre. Jasper puso una mueca de horror, sin embargo mantuvo la calma.

—Edward, deja que Alice vaya con Bella en la ambulancia… Carmen puede cuidar de Marie un par de horas, tú y yo iremos en coche detrás.

Asentí, en shock, mientras veía la ambulancia alejarse.

Al llegar al rancho, Carmen, angustiada nos bombardeó con miles de preguntas. Le expliqué la situación, y accedió encantada a cuidar de Marie. Cuando Jasper y yo llegamos al coche, Tanya nos estaba esperando apoyada en él.

Sentí la mano de Jasper en mi hombro. Fue inútil.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creo que debería ir al hospital… ya que cuando Isabella me empujó me hice bastantes contusiones, no la culpo pero podría haber sido más cuidadosa y no tan…

Exploté.

—¡No vienes conmigo a ningún sitio! Y cuando vuelva a esta casa, quiero que hayas recogido todas tus cosas, ¡estás despedida! No quiero volverte a ver en lo que me queda de vida.

Rompió a llorar.

—Pero, Eddy…

—¡Primero dejaste a Bella abandonada a la mano de Dios en una tormenta, y luego logras que casi la mate Diablo, por tu egoísmo y tus celos! ¡Asúmelo, jamás la llegarás a la suela del zapato!

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron, y su mirada se tornó puro odio.

No me quedé a oír sus amenazas, Jasper y yo nos montamos en el coche y salimos hacía el hospital donde había ingresado a Bella.

Las siguientes horas, los siguientes días fue una constante angustia. Mis padres llamaban todos los días a preguntar por Bella, yo les pasaba con el médico, al igual que a Emmet y Rose. Jasper, Alice, Eleazar y Carmen venían lo más posible. Sin embargo, apenas era consciente de su presencia.

Cada minuto en el que Bella seguía inconsciente, era un suplicio, cada segundo sin ver sus ojos, una tortura. Hasta que los abrió.

Tan buena. Siempre.

Su preocupación por Tanya, su intento de despreocuparme… Tomé una decisión desde el mismo instante que abrió los ojos. Iría a la cabaña a cuidar de ella, la conquistaría, volvería a ser mía… Al precio que fuese. Sus quejas, sus gritos y maldiciones solo me alentaron. Recuperaría el corazón de Bella Swan, me daba igual el precio que tuviese que pagar por ello.


	14. Capítulo 10

Hay muchas formas de definir una situación. Probablemente, existen millones de palabras, pero en ese instante, en el coche de Edward, solo se me ocurría una: Furia.

Había probado todo para disuadir a Edward de su, ya inevitable, mudanza a la cabaña, sin embargo, los ruegos, la furia, la indiferencia… Todo había sido en vano. Estaba furiosa con él, por su estupidez, por ser un pedante y un prepotente, le había gritado, le había suplicado, incluso había sido amable y dulce… Nada había funcionado.

Finalmente, aparcamos enfrente de la dichosa cabaña, cuando la fuerte furia dejaba abrirse paso a la humilde resignación.

—Has estado muy callada todo el camino, ¿no?

Le miré, me planteé ignorarle, gritarle… Pero la furia se había desvanecido.

Suspiré.

—Sí… Duermes en el sofá. ¿Entendido?

—¿Y la habitación de invitados?

—¡Sofá!

Solamente se rió de mí. Gruñí con frustración. Edward se bajó del coche, y me llevo en brazos hasta el sillón, donde me depositó suavemente.

—Te odio, Edward Cullen.

Ignorando mi comentario, fue a buscar su maleta.

Al sentir que abandonaba la habitación, dejé caer la cabeza, agotada. Enfadarse con Edward, resistirse a Edward, entender a Edward… Provocaba un cansancio físico y mental. Sin embargo… Poco a poco una sonrisa involuntaria se adueñó de mi rostro. Edward podía ser tan considerado, Edward podía ser tan cabezota… Edward podía ser la persona de la que me enamoré aquella vez.

—¿En qué piensas?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Edward se había sentado en el mismo sillón que yo, sin embargo, había dejado un espacio entre nosotros. Le miré de forma interrogante. Era sospechoso. ¿Qué tramaba?

—En nada, la verdad… Recuerdos, pensamientos superficiales que no merecen palabras. ¿Tú?

Me dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

—Pensamientos que no tienen palabras para ser descritos… Y pensamientos a los que si pusiese palabras, me darías un bofetón.

Sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro, y traté de golpearle. Se rió.

—Eres un…

Totalmente sonrojada, desvié la vista. No fui capaz de encontrar un insulto lo suficientemente bueno para usarlo.

—Bella, háblame de tu prometido, por favor.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba, y miré a Edward. Edward estaba mirando fijamente al suelo, pero al notar mirada, alzó la suya y forzó una sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

—No creo que…—Sentí como agarraba mi mano.

—Por favor.

Suspiré.

—De acuerdo. Se llama Alec, estudió en Yale, es un par de años mayor que yo. Estudió empresariales, siempre te tuvo mucho respeto por la fama que dejaste allí… Le conocí, bueno, le conocí el día en el que te encontré borracho. Fue él quien me llamó para que fuese a buscarte.—Liberé mi mano de entre las suyas, y las miré fijamente.—Tonteó conmigo, pero en aquel entonces… Bueno, no le hice mucho caso. Después, durante mi segundo año, tampoco me fijé demasiado en él coincidimos en un par de fiestas… En mi tercer año él estaba estudiando un máster. Coincidimos en la biblioteca, y bueno, empezó a frecuentar la cafetería en la que yo trabajaba. Él era divertido, decía que era imposible hacerme sonreír, y que a él le encantaban los retos. Un día que vinieron Alice y Jasper, salimos de fiesta… Le invité como mi acompañante, nos besamos esa noche… Era todo tan natural. No hubo ningún cambio brusco, simplemente era algo que fluía y se transformaba poco a poco. Sin darme cuenta dejé de tener que pensar: "No pienses en Edward", y simplemente, deje de pensar en ti. Poco a poco fuimos empezando una relación, él se ponía celoso, yo alejaba a las chicas… Finalmente me pidió salir. Ese día le hablé de ti. Lloré, él me abrazó. Y bueno… Ya sabes, acabé la universidad, él trabajaba para su padre, yo empecé a tener mucho éxito como veterinaria… Y nos prometimos. Estuvimos un año prometidos, y realmente habíamos fijado una fecha, pero nuestros trabajos… Decidimos darnos un tiempo, prosperar en nuestros respectivos trabajos. Y bueno, no hemos hablado desde hace bastantes meses.

Tras mi pequeña charla siguió un silencio.

—¿Seguís prometidos?

—Dos personas que llevan meses sin hablarse no pueden estar prometidos, pero… Él me pidió que conservase el anillo, y que cuando nos volviésemos a encontrar, hablaríamos sobre ello.

De nuevo, silencio. Sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía, corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo. Aparté la mano.

—Siento no haber estado a tu altura, Bella…

Quise gritar.

—Edward, por favor… No remuevas más el pasado. Déjalo estar, ya no tiene ningún sentido pensar en ello más, no podemos cambiarlo, simplemente olvídalo.

Se puso en pie.

—No puedo olvidarlo, Bella, no quiero hacerlo.

—Yo sí… Quisiera poder olvidarlo. Edward, fuiste la persona a la que más quise, y la que más daño me hizo, no quiero tener que seguir recordando eso siempre. Hay veces que desearía… Olvidar todo lo que pasó.

Se tensó, buscó mis ojos, pero rehuí su mirada. Mi respiración se volvió errática, conteniendo los sollozos.

—¿Desearías que nada hubiese pasado?—Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza.—Dime… ¿Desearías que nunca nos hubiésemos conocido?

Contuve la respiración, sabía que él tampoco respiraba.

—No… Nunca. Fui muy desgraciada, pero también… También fui muy feliz. Muchísimo. Jamás cambiaría eso, solo que desearía olvidarlo. Desearía que salieses de mi vida para siempre, Edward.

Volvió a sentarse junto a mí, seguía guardando la distancia. La respuesta a mi petición flotaba en el aire, ambos lo sabíamos.

—Eso no pasará, nunca. —Puso palabras a lo que ambos pensábamos. Le miré a los ojos.—No puedo borrarme de tu vida, ambos fuimos muy importantes en la vida del otro. La prueba de ello, es que tras ocho años, aún sentimos rencor, aún sentimos tristeza y dolor. Nunca podremos olvidarlo, jamás. Formas parte de mi vida, de la misma forma que yo formo parte de la tuya.

—De mi pasado.

—Y del presente.

Aparté la mirada.

—No habrá un futuro, Edward.

Se puso en pie en dirección a la cocina.

—Nunca digas nunca, Bella.

No me dejó replicar. Edward se encerró en la cocina, solo salió cuando dije que quería subir a mi habitación; me llevó en brazos hasta la cama. Luego me subió la cena, aunque me dejó cenar sola. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día, demasiadas emociones desde que había vuelto a ver a Edward.

La siguiente semana fue una semana de normalización… relativa. Convivir con Edward empezó a ser más incómodo de lo sospechado, sobre todo desde que, pese a que no me dirigía la palabra a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, y era siempre en extremo educado, casi frío, había tomado la costumbre de ir por la casa sin camiseta, o salir de la ducha con solo una toalla. Mis hormonas estaba totalmente alteradas, el día en el que Edward me subió el desayuno en toalla, di gracias por no estar en pie, puesto que me habría desvanecido, cómo una estúpida colegiala. Sin duda, mi deseo por Edward seguía latente.

Finalmente pude levantarme de la cama, aunque con la mano inmovilizada seguía teniendo dificultades, por lo tanto Edward reusó marcharse. Salía todas las mañanas temprano, volvía a la hora de comer, volvía a marcharse y de nuevo regresaba a cenar. Creamos una especie de rutina, aunque eso no mejoró nuestra relación, ni alivió la tensión sexual que crecía cada día más.

El lunes de la segunda semana, Edward no llegó a comer. Era extraño, ya que solía avisar siempre que se iba a retrasar. Había sobras en la nevera, por lo tanto no tuve que llamar a Carmen para pedirle ayuda en la cocina.

Cuando dieron las nueve y Edward no había aparecido, sentí mi pulso dispararse. Empecé a pasear de forma nerviosa por toda la casa, mirando constantemente el reloj. Se hizo el silencio. Solo se oía el cada vez más fuerte tic-tac, el viento golpeando las ventanas, mi paso acelerado, el retumbar de mi corazón.

Nueve y media. Me precipité, sin esperar ni un segundo más al teléfono, marcando a casa de Edward. Tardaron tres eternos tonos en contestar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Carmen?

—¡Bella, cariño! ¿Tienes algún problema?

Respiré hondo, tratando de no parecer una histérica.

—¿Me puedes pasar con Edward, por favor?

—¿Edward? No está, cariño.—Hubo un silencio.—¿No ha llegado todavía a casa?—Reí, tratando de quitarle peso, pero solo se oyó una mezcla extraña entre un chillido histérico y el chirriar de una puerta.—Bella, ¿quieres que le llame al móvil?

Traté de serenarme.

—No te preocupes, Carmen, ya le llamo yo.

—Bella…

—¡Hasta luego, cuidaos mucho!

Colgué. Tardé decimas de segundo en marcar el número de Edward. Un tono, dos tonos… Cuando Edward no contestó el teléfono, sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¡Dios mío, no! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Desesperada, llamé a la última persona de la lista de posibilidades. Podía ser que Edward hubiese ido a ver a su sobrina, ¿no?

—¿Diga?

—¿Alice?

—¿Bella? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Algún problema con mi hermano?

Dejé de respirar.

—¿No está ahí contigo?

—No, Bella, ¿qué suc…?

El sonido de la puerta me impidió oír a Alice. En la entrada, estaba Edward, sucio y despeinado, tras un largo día de trabajo. Solté el teléfono, con los ojos nublados.

—Buenas noches.—Me saludó con fría cortesía.

No pude más, corté el espacio que nos separaba y le di un bofetón.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué demonios…?

Sin darle tiempo a acabar me lancé a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Tras unos instantes, sentí que me devolvía el abrazo, y me daba suaves caricias en la espalda, solo entonces fui consciente de que lloraba a lágrima viva.

—¡No me vuelvas a dar un susto así, idiota!

Me aferré más a él, sintiendo miedo, miedo de su pérdida.

—Bella, cielo, no entiendo que pasa…

Alcé la mirada, sus ojos verdes, se mostraban dulces, de nuevo rompí a llorar.

—¡No has venido a comer y tú siempre avisas cuando no vienes, además, son las diez, y el día que más tarde llegas es a las nueve!

Sonrió, con esa maldita sonrisa torcida suya.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

—¡Por supuesto, estúpido!

Al ver su sonrisa, y su diversión, me alejé de él, toda mi preocupación se había transformado en ira.

—Bella, nena, te dejé una nota encima del libro que tienes en tu mesilla, el que te estás leyendo. Te explicaba que hoy no vendría hasta tarde, que tenía que hacer trabajo de campo.

Gemí.

—Oh…

Soltó una carcajada.

—No pasa nada, es un alivio conocer que te preocupas por mí. Pensé que podría atropellarme un camión y que tu único inconveniente sería el decidir que ponerte en mi funeral…

Le golpeé en el brazo.

—No digas estupideces.

Durante un instante nos miramos a los ojos, la tensión palpitaba en el ambiente, mientras nuestros ojos devoraban el cuerpo del otro. Traía la camisa blanca, ligeramente desabrochada, mostrando parte de su espectacular torso, los pantalones definían perfectamente sus piernas y su culo… Casi me relamí solo de imaginármelo. Su pelo estaba desordenado, y su intensa mirada lo volvía un pecado andante.

Sonrió. Jadeé cuando su mano atrapó el tirante de mi camisón y lo dejó caer, dejando un hombro al descubierto, casi revelando mi pecho.

—Edward…—Mi voz estaba enronquecida por el deseo.

—Bella… Me deseas, lo sé.

Acortó el poco espacio que nos separaba, uniendo nuestros cuerpos. Sentí su caricia en mi hombro, recorrer mi brazo.

—No podemos, Edward…

Su otra mano deslizó el otro tirante. El camisón cayó al suelo. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda...

—Dime que no me deseas, dime que no quieres esto, y pararé.

Se inclinó, y depositó un beso en mi cuello, antes de dar un pequeño mordisco. Gemí, mis piernas eran gelatina.

—No puedo.

Sus manos se amoldaron a mis pechos, calibrándolos. Gemí, y el atrapó mis labios en un intenso beso.

Una parte de mí, quizás la más sensata, me gritaba que me detuviese, que estaba todo mal, que debía parar… Mi cuerpo, sin embargo, reaccionaba a cada caricia, con una pasión mayor que hace ocho años, y sin duda, más pasión de la que jamás cualquier hombre había despertado en mí.

Sus labios en mis hombros, depositando húmedos besos, lograban que mi cuerpo gritase, y se tambaleasen los cimientos de mi alma, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo eran casi el recuerdo de una canción lejana.

Mi alma se rendía a su toque. Me sentí desfallecer cuando me cagó en sus brazos, entre besos, rumbo a mi cama, donde me depositó suavemente.

—Edward… No, paremos, esto no está… ¡Ah!

Sus labios se posaron en mi entrada, antes de utilizar su juguetona lengua para llevarme a la cumbre del placer. Besos, lamidas… Succiones. Me aferre a las sabanas cuando le sentí jugar con mi clítoris.

La habitación se colmó de gemidos y un intenso olor a sexo.

Quise devolverle el favor, pero me vi con las manos retenidas en el cabecero. Su mirada era absolutamente dominante, lo cual solo logró que me sintiese aún más excitada.

—Hoy te voy a dar placer, Bella, te vas a correr tantas veces que te vas a olvidar de tu nombre… Pienso compensarte por aquella vez hace ocho años.

Sentí sus labios atrapar mi pezón y succionar, mientras un dedo suyo penetraba mi interior. Sentía próximo el orgasmo. Introdujo otro dedo.

—Dios, Bella, me excita tanto verte así… Eres tan deseable.

Sus palabras lograron llevarme al orgasmo. Un grito resonó por toda la casa.

Jadeando traté de incorporarme, me fue imposible.

—No, no, Bellita… Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar.

—Edward… No…

Me silenció con un beso.

—Dime, Bella, ¿alguna vez te han hablado sucio?

Sentí un nudo de expectación en la garganta, de nuevo todos los buenos propósitos de mi mente se escapaban, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—Perfecto… Me parece un buen momento para probarlo.

Y mientras me besaba de nuevo, y mi cuerpo se rendía nuevamente, un debate tenía lugar en mi interior. No estaba bien, claro que no, él me había hecho mucho daño, me había roto por dentro y había destruido una parte de mí. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo le llamaba a gritos. ¿Sería capaz de mantener con Edward una relación de solo sexo? ¿Sin involucrar amor?

Cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello susurrándome obscenidades, comprendí que ya no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. De nuevo, mi cuerpo había caído ante Edward Cullen, sin embargo, mi corazón jamás volvería a ser profanado. Hay lecciones que se graban muy bien en la memoria… O al menos eso creía.


	15. Capítulo 11

Me desperté, la luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Me desperecé, todavía en una nebulosa de sueños y pensamientos incoherentes, fue cuando traté de incorporarme, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cama.

Me espabilé de golpe.

—Buenos días, Bella…—Salté de la cama, mientras me cubría pobremente con la sabana. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior bombardeaban mi mente, torturándome. Él rompió a reír.—Te veo algo… ¿Desorientada?

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—Tú… Tú… ¿Cómo has podido?

Rió de nuevo, se incorporó en la cama y aparté la vista, evitando así la tentación. Me maldije interiormente por mi debilidad.

—¿Yo?—Sentí cómo se ponía de pie.—Bella… Para estas cosas hacen falta dos, bueno… Dejémoslo en más de uno.

Le miré escandalizada, y el solo dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Dios… Dios… No sé cómo hemos podido… ¿Por qué? ¡Dios mío!—Me alejé en dirección al baño.—Una irresponsable, eso es lo que soy… ¡y tú!

Me giré, había oído cómo me seguía. Le encaré mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

—¡Tú eres un jodido cabrón!

Edward me miró aturdido, antes de dejar escapar una risita. En un arranque de frustrada ira, le cerré la puerta en las narices. Respiré hondo antes de mirarme en el espejo. Mis mejillas sonrojadas, mis labios hinchados, mi cuerpo lleno de marcas, pero lo más característico era el brillo de mis ojos, hacía tiempo que no tenían esa expresión. Quise gritar. Grité.

Llamó a la puerta.

—Bella… Sal.—Su voz sonaba más seria ahora, sin embargo, fui incapaz de apartar mi mirada del espejo. La imagen que había allí era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes. Sentía la pasión, el fuego de mi adolescencia… Y sin embargo podía ver la sabiduría y la serenidad de la madurez.—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Ignorándole, me metí en la ducha. Había sido un error, ya que tendría que salir en toalla, puesto que mi ropa y demás estaba fuera, sin embargo, de no ducharme, corría el riesgo de sufrir una combustión instantánea. Improvisé una cubierta para la escayola y me perdí en la paz del agua caliente.

Quince minutos más tarde, con la toalla alrededor, y el pelo cayendo en cascada, húmedo, por mi espalda, tuve el valor para salir y enfrentarme a Edward. Estaba sentado en mi cama, se había puesto unos pantalones, y tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus manos. Sentí una punzada de compasión al ver su evidente preocupación.

Carraspeé. Él alzó la mirada.

—De acuerdo… No es tan grave. Solo es sexo. ¿Quién no desea echar una cana al aire de vez en cuando?—Fue a añadir algo, se lo impedí.—Fue bueno, nos desfogamos, nos divertimos, lo disfrutamos… Somos dos adultos responsables que sabemos lo que quieren y buscan, por lo tanto… No pasa nada.

—Bella… ¡Tranquila!

Le miré fijamente.

—Ya… Como no fue a ti a quien le rompieron el corazón.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Bella, no te he obligado a nada… Si quieres lo olvidamos y fingimos que no pasó nada, o hacemos un drama de ello y jodemos todo lo que habíamos avanzado. O quizás, solamente quizás, podríamos dejarlo como está y ver como surgen las cosas.

Sentí que echaba chispas.

—Edward, no…

—Bella, sí. Te deseo, me deseas. ¿Por qué complicarlo más?

Le golpeé el pecho.

—Dime, Edward, ¿cuándo han sido sencillas las cosas entre nosotros?

—Bella yo solo sé que te he deseado desde el mismo instante en el que te vi, y que eso no ha cambiado nunca, es más…—Sonrió con su sonrisa zorruna.—Con los años mejoras, cual buen vino.—Fui a replicar.—Y…. Y tu cuerpo responde al mío. Tus ojos me desnudan , tus labios responden a mis besos.

—Edward, no….

La puerta sonó de forma impaciente, antes de que se abriese repentinamente.

—¡Bella!

—¡Alice!

Por una vez, Edward y yo coincidíamos… Nuestra cara de horror era similar.

—Cariño, no creo que sea buena idea presentarnos así en casa de Bella, la niña…

—¡Cállate, Jazz! La niña está con Carmen, a Bella anoche le pasaba algo y no sé nada de Edward desde…

Y entonces abrieron la puerta.

—¡Oh!

—Hola, hermanita… Cuñado.

En la habitación, Edward despeinado, solo en vaqueros, con las sabanas revueltas y desprendiendo olor a sexo, mientras que yo estaba junto a él… Solo con una toalla.

—Esto… Alice, deberíamos…

No me dejó acabar, Jasper la arrastró fuera de la habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Edward y yo nos miramos. Yo no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Dios mío…—La voz de Alice se oía lejana.—Jazz, ¿has visto…?

—Sí, cariño

—¿Y…?

No quise oír más. Edward me miraba fijamente.

—Esto ha sido un error, no debimos…—Su mirada seguía igual de serena.—No me lo puedo creer…

Hubo de nuevo un tenso silencio. Jasper y Alice murmuraban en la planta baja.

—De acuerdo, Bella… Será lo que tú quieras que sea, pero, recuerda que te deseo, que siempre te he deseado, que si en algún momento…

—¡No! No va a volver a pasar nunca.

Edward sonrió, antes de inclinarse y besarme. Sin darme cuenta estaba correspondiendo a su beso, dejando que nuestras leguas jugasen y… ¡NO!

Edward se separó, sonrió de forma ladina antes de salir por la puerta.

—Nunca digas nunca.

Le oí bajar las escaleras, mientras yo me desplomé sobre la cama. Quería meterme dentro y no salir nunca más. Abajo, Edward hablaba con Alice y Jasper, que parecieron creerse la historia esa de que habíamos discutido y Edward había ido a mi habitación a tratar de solucionarlo, encontrándome recién salida de la ducha.

Se marcharon. Solo me moví para ponerme el pijama, después de ventilar la habitación, me volví a meter en la cama. Edward volvió a comer, no comento nada al verme aparecer de esa guisa. Durante la comida hubo un repentino incremento de la tensión sexual.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo sensual que podía ser Edward cuando mordía una manzana. Mis instintos me gritaban que me lanzase a sus brazos, mi razón me obligaba a permanecer en mi sitio. No hablamos.

Esa noche los dos vimos la televisión.

—Esta película es aburridísima, ¿te importa que cambie?—Me limité a asentir.—Veamos…

En su zapping, de forma inconsciente, alcanzó una película porno. Grité sorprendida, él, asustado por mi grito, soltó el mando.

Mientras se oían los gemidos de fondo, no pude evitar lanzarme en la búsqueda del mando de la televisión, desesperada, chocando en el proceso con Edward, que casualmente había tenido la misma idea.

Al encontrarme sobre su pecho, no pude evitar gemir. Mi gemido pese a ser mucho más débil, pareció oírse por encima de los de la actriz.

Los brazos de Edward me envolvieron, sus ojos se oscurecieron por la lujuria. Mi corazón se desbocó mientras me perdía en las profundas selvas que eran sus ojos, y sin darme cuenta, acorté el espacio que nos separaba, en un intenso beso.

Gemí contra sus labios. Mis manos, por voluntad propia, se deslizaron hasta los bordes de su camisa, y sin paciencia para desabrocharla, la arrancaron. Mi cuerpo ardía, mi mente estaba envuelta en una nebulosa que incapacitaba cualquier pensamiento.

Sentía su pecho en contacto con el mío y sus manos recorrer mi espalda, sin ser consciente de cuándo me había quitado la camiseta de mi pijama. Gemí, cuando se deshizo de mi sujetador y sostuvo mis pechos a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Por favor…

Su mirada, intensa, casi divertida, pero ante todo dominante se clavó en la mía.

—Por favor, ¿qué, Bella?

Quise gritar. Su aliento acariciaba la cumbre de mis pezones, endureciéndolos. Sin darme cuenta casi, empecé a restregarme contra su pierna.

—Lo necesito…

Mi voz era una súplica desesperada, casi sin aliento, arrastrada por la pasión.

—¿Qué necesitas, Bella? Dímelo.—Su voz ronca, pecado puro.

Cambió las tornas, me vi con la espalda en el sillón, y él se situó entre mis piernas. Sus manos atraparon mis pechos y se inclinó, casi rozando el pezón con sus labios.

—Necesito que me toques…

Se rió, casi con dificultad. Podía notar su dureza contra mí. Lo deseaba tanto como yo.

—Necesito que especifiques Bella…—Liberó de atenciones mis pechos y deslizó sus manos hasta mi tripa. Gemí de frustración.—Aquí, ¿no?—Negué con la cabeza.—Vamos, Bella… Ayer descubrí cuanto te gustaba que te hablase sucio, libérate, dime qué es lo que quieres.

El hecho de que prácticamente me lo ordenase, solo logró incrementar mi excitación.

—¡Necesito que atiendas mis pezones!

Pensé que se burlaría, pero no dudó antes de inclinarse y besarme intensamente.

—Así me gusta, mi pequeña ninfa.

No pude replicar, ya que su boca succionó mi pezón antes de atraparlo con los dientas, dando un suave mordisco. Grité. El dolor era leve, pero el placer era intenso. Su otra mano descendió hasta mi feminidad, donde al toparse con la barrera que eran mis bragas, las arrancó sin contemplación.

Quise quejarme, de verdad lo intenté. Pero entonces decidió alternar las atenciones entre mis dos necesitados pezones, a la vez que su mano se introducía entre los pliegues de mi vagina.

—¡Oh, Dios, Bella, estás tan húmeda!—Gimió contra mi pecho.—Dios, siento mi polla reventar, deseosa de estar dentro de ti.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Adoraba cuando era tan dominante y tan sucio.

—Edward… Dime más.

Pero Edward estaba demasiado ocupado para decirme nada. Sus labios dibujaron un camino de besos húmedos hasta mi centro. Atrapó mi clítoris entre sus labios, y succionó.

—¡OH, EDWARD!

Edward se dedicó a la exploración de mi húmeda vagina con su habilidosa lengua, logrando que rozase el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

—¡Más, más, oh, Dios, Edward, me voy a correr!

Y se detuvo.

Gruñí de frustración. Sin embargo el me silenció con un beso.

—¿Tomas la píldora?

Negué con la cabeza.

Edward soltó una maldición y se levantó, ambos compartimos un gruñido de disconformidad. A los pocos segundos, reapareció con un condón. Ya lo tenía puesto.

Sin ninguna vacilación me penetró. Logrando de ambos una exclamación de placer. No sería la última de la noche.

En algún momento de la noche logramos llegar a la cama. Dormité unas horas, antes de que la luz solar me despertarse. A diferencia de la mañana anterior, no me sorprendí al encontrarme abrazada a Edward. Estaba despierto, jugando con mi pelo.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, pequeña ninfa.

Una parte de mí se revelaba ante esta nueva situación, haciéndome sentir que volvía a ser aquella niña de dieciocho años, locamente enamorada del hombre más inapropiado sobre la faz de la tierra. Otra parte de mí, se sentía complacida, era una orgullosa mujer, sexualmente satisfecha, si necesidad de amor.

—Edward, yo…

—Esta tarde tengo una especie de… ¿Cena? De negocios del rancho. Me gustaría que asistieses conmigo, en calidad de veterinaria y acompañante.

Dejé escapar un suspiro resignado.

—De acuerdo, Edward.

Me dedicó su media sonrisa.

—Vendré alrededor de las seis. No me esperes para comer, hay comida, así que no tienes necesidad de preparar nada.

Dicho esto me besó, antes de partir hacia la ducha.

Miré mi brazo con frustración. Deseaba estar lo suficientemente recuperada para ir a trabajar, así al menos no tendría que pasar las horas pensando en lo que había sucedido, sin ninguna distracción posible.

Cuando Edward se marchó, llamé a Alice, que no trabajaba dada su baja por maternidad. Ella accedió encantada a ayudarme a arreglarme, y consiguió animarme cuando ella y la pequeña Marie se presentaron para hacerme compañía durante la comida.

La niña era, simplemente hermosa. Tan pequeña y tan dulce… Pude sostenerla, mientras Alice rebuscaba en mi armario, y más tarde, mientras se dedicaba a peinarme. Oí llegar a Edward, cuando Alice empezaba a maquillarme. Nos saludó con un grito. Alice salió con la pequeña Marie, y al rato volvió, sola.

—Marie va a encargarse de vigilar a su tío Ed mientras se cambia, tiene tan buen ojo como yo para la moda, así que tendremos la garantía de que Edward irá divino.

No pude evitar reír.

—Tan pequeña y ya la arrastras al camino del mal… Mala madre.

Reímos juntas.

Media hora más tarde pude mirarme finalmente en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido azul marino, corto, con un solo tirante. Era ajustado de talle, pero la parte inferior destacaba con volantes, que quitaban seriedad al vestido. Alice había logrado dar forma a mis rizos, que caían en cascada por mi espalda y… ¡Gracias a Dios! No se había excedido con el maquillaje, dando un aspecto entre sensual y natural. Pero, lo que no podía fallar, eran los imponentes tacones, que probablemente supusiesen un riesgo para mi seguridad y mi equilibrio.

—¡Estoy impresionada, Alice!

Ella me guiñó un ojo divertida.

—No deberías, la materia prima que tenía a tratar es lo espectacular, yo solo le he dado un poco de forma.

La saqué la lengua, antes de encaminarnos a la entrada. En la planta de abajo, podía oírse a Edward hablando con la pequeña niña.

—Sí… Así es la pesada de tu madre. ¡Esperemos que heredes el carácter de tu santo padre! Que entre nosotros, no logro entender cómo la aguanta…

No pude evitar la risa, ante la cara de enfado de Alice, que corrió a arrancar a su bebé de las manos del "malvado tío Edward".

Pude notar como la atención de Edward se centró en mi persona, pero estaba demasiado ocupada admirándole a él. Con la camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones, y la chaqueta colocada de forma casi casual, Edward desprendía atractivo por cada poro de su piel.

—Estás preciosa.

En su mirada brillaba la lujuria, y la admiración. Me sonrojé sin darme cuenta.

—Vámonos.

Durante el viaje, hablamos sobre el rancho, sus labores, Carmen, Eleazar… Algo en mi interior luchaba por mantener un tema coloquial, nada personal referente a nosotros. Edward pareció entenderla, ya que fomentó la conversación con infinidad de detalles, totalmente innecesarios.

Llegamos. La "cena" de Edward, no era ni más ni menos que en una de las casas más importantes de la zona. No pude evitar sentirme incómoda. Sentí el brazo de Edward en mi cintura.

—No te preocupes, conoces a la mayoría… Solo que hoy en vez de ir embarrados, han decidido darse una ducha y parecer gente civilizada.—Conseguí sonreír.—No te separes, así puedo presentarte a unas personas.

Me tomó la mano y nos aventuramos en el gran casoplón.

Para mi sorpresa, disfruté. Edward era tan carismático como le recordaba en la universidad, y cuando hablaba con diferentes inversores, y posibles clientes, me sorprendió la complicidad que teníamos al hablar. Casi parecíamos adivinar que iba a decir el otro, y hablar en consecuencia a ello.

Edward era muy divertido, y aunque al principio me sentía algo cohibida, tras la segunda compa de champan, la noche prometía ser maravillosa. Bailamos, hablamos, comimos. No podría haber dicho cuánto tiempo estuvimos en aquella fiesta antes de que el cansancio empezase a hacerse notar.

—Edward… ¿Cuándo se considera educado retirarse?

Edward me sonrió compasivo.

—Te presento a alguien más y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, antes de tomar su brazo. Nos encaminamos hacía un anciano, que nos daba la espalda. Algo en su forma de moverse al conversar me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Bella, quiero presentarte a uno de nuestros posibles futuros clientes en la compra de caballos, él es A…

—¡Aro!

El anciano me sonrió efusivo antes de darme un abrazo.

—¡Oh, Isabella, cuánto tiempo!—Me miró apreciativamente, sin ningún interés más que casi paternal.—Estás preciosa, cariño. Hacía meses que no te veía.

—¡Aro Vulturi! Sigues siendo un galán.—Me reí antes de darle un nuevo abrazo.—Siento no haber dado señales de vida después de tantos meses.

—No te preocupes, querida, entiendo que la situación no fuese la más… adecuada.

Sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado. Aunque seguía sonriendo de forma educada, sus ojos parecían cautelosos.

—¡Oh, Edward! No sabía que Isabella trabajaba ahora para ti. ¡No me extraña que me asegurases tan concienzudamente que tenías la mejor veterinaria del mundo! Sin duda, la verdad.

Edward rió de forma cortés. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, antes del inminente nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, Aro, la mejor sin duda.—Sonrió.—Lo que no sabía… Es que ya os conocíais.

Las miradas de ambos hombres recayeron en mi persona.

—Pues la verdad es que Aro y yo nos conocemos porque él es el padre de…—De pronto me era difícil respirar con normalidad.—De…

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, que vino acompañada de un susurro.

—¿Bella?

Tanto Edward como yo nos giramos. Un joven, apuesto, sonrisa deslumbrante, pelo dorado, brillante como el sol, y unos profundos ojos azules. Desprendía ese magnetismo tan característico, casi equiparable al del propio Edward.

Quise que me tragase la tierra.

—¡Oh, ya estás aquí!—Aro habló, por encima del barullo de mis pensamientos.—Edward, déjame que te presente a mi hijo, Alec Vulturi. Hijo, este es Edward Cullen.

Sin embargo, ambos pares de ojos seguían fijos en mí.

—Hola, Alec… Cuánto tiempo.

Sonreí.

Edward seguía mirándome.

Me quise morir. ¿Por qué a mí?

**¡Hola a todas! ¡De nuevo siento la tardanza y solo quería agradeceros a TODAS por vuestros fantásticos comentarios y vuestros mensajes! Me gustaría agradeceros individualmente a cada una por cada comentario, que no os imagináis cuánto me ilusiona y me anima a continuar.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
